Se ama por que se ama
by akane wakashimatzu
Summary: Varios soles se habían ocultado tras las montañas y varias lunas habían posesionado el cielo desde los últimos acontecimientos narrados en esta historia. Y con los soles y las lunas muchas cosas habían ocurrido... [Epilogo. R/R!!!]...
1. Sueños perturbados

°* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* °* ° *°* °  
  
  
La pluma se movía entre sus dedos rápidamente, mientras sus ojos recorrían las lineas manuscritas de un viejo libro de aritmancia y movía lentamente sus labios, repitiéndolas para entenderlas o al menos, memorizarlas. Hundió una mano en su espesa cabellera castaña, mientras repasaba una y otra vez el parrafo superior de la página 5098. Había algo en la biblioteca, no sabía que, que la incomodaba, que le impedía mantenerse tranquila y concentrarse en su lectura. Eran como pequeñas agujas hundiendose en su cuello y erizandole los vellos de la nuca, como si la ...vigilaran. Rió ante un pensamiento tan estupido.¿ Quién querría vigilarla mientras hacía su tarea de aritmancia? Alguien bastante ocioso, pensó.  
Trató de recuperar la concentración perdida y se sumergió nuevamente en una ávida lectura, pero justo, cuando iba a cambiar de página, sintio aquella molesta sensación. esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban intensamente.  
  
**  
  
Cuando llegó a la biblioteca,esta se hayaba casi vacía y silenciosa. Tiró sus cosas sobre la primera mesa que vió desocupada y fue a buscar algún libro interesante, pues ese día no quería estar en la sala común aburriendose con gente sin cerebro, como les llamaba él. Bueno, como los llamaba todo el mundo. Respiró con un dejo de resignación o compación tal vez, y comenzó a pasar un dedo fino y blanco entre las cubiertas de los libros de uno de los muchos estantes dedicados a "pociones". Se detuvo en un libro que había leido muchas veces, pero que le encantaba por sus interesantes contenidos, "Most Potente Potions"(n/a : no me acuerdo del titulo! es ese?). Lo sacó y se devolvió a su mesa, para, obviamente, leerlo.   
Cuando salió de entre los estantes, se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños que él conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocerla y además, por el libro que leía, era más que obvio. Es que luego de las últimas vacaciones de verano había llegado muy cambiada, demasiado cambiada, a su opinión, pues la primera vez que la vió se quedo casi sin palabaras , pero salió de la situación gracias a las palabras de su padre(" Un Malfoy siempre tiene algo que decir , sea lo que sea.").   
Volvió a su puesto, observandola con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Se sentó y abrió el libro, dispuesto a leer, pero el tenerla tan cerca se lo impedía. No pudo evitar quedarsele viendo, observando cada detalle de su rostro: sus facciones, sus labios rojos y generosos, además de su piel algo tostada y su cabello brillante.   
De imprevisto, ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
**  
  
  
Dió un respingo, asustada y sorpendida. lo que menos pensó, mejor dicho, lo que jamás pensó, era de que alguien la estuviese observando, menos... Malfoy. Era algo extraño, casi sin fundamentos y lógica, además claro, de ser una situación muy incómoda. Se movió en su silla y aparto de inmediato la vista, con algo de dificultad, pues los ojos del chico eran como poderosos imanes, imanes cargados negativamente, pensó Hermione. Trató de volver a leer, pero le fue imposible. Ahora mas que nunca podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy, casi desnudándola. Los latidos de su corazón se tornaron acelerados y violentos, retumbando en sus oídos, además de que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo y sus manos se volvieron torpes, tanto que le llevó casi un minuto escribir dos palabras. Pero la mirada del chico de cabellos platinados y rostro pálido seguía fuerte, observandola, escudriñandola. Ella lo observó de reojo, furtivamente y pudo comprobarlo.   
  
- mierda, deja de verme así- murmuró para si misma, mientras movía una pierna como si tuviese un pedal. Hundió ambas manos en su cabello , como protegiendose de una mirada tan penetrable, pero parecía que para él sus manos eran invisibles. El cosquilleo se extendío por su espalda y manos, incomodandola más de lo que la situación en sí, lo hacía. Miró nuevamente de reojo y vió que en el lugar donde había estado el chico de Slytherin, estaba solo un libro en la mesa, pero en la silla, nadie. Se erguió en su asiento y respiró lentamente. Un susurro sutil en su oído, la hizo estremecerse más aún.  
  
- aquí estoy, Granger- dijo con tono arrastrado e insinuador- no me he escapado... sigo aquí.  
  
- que quieres?- preguntó con voz temblorosa  
  
- nada, solo... entretenerme un rato... además, para algo que me sirva compartir lugar con "sangresucias"- dijo y se paró correctamente. La miró con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios y se fue, caminado lentamente, ante la vista atónita de Hermione.   
  
- maldito- murmuró con los dientes apretados y tiró el pesado libro al suelo, provocandole un regaño por parte de la vieja Pince y el fin de su avance en la tarea, pues se fue de allí, directo a su cuarto, claro, basta aclarar que se fue bastante molesta con Malfoy y consigo misma, por haberle, según el mismo había dicho,divertido.- y cree que soy una más de sus prostitutas para servirle de diversión ... maldito... pero esta, me las paga.- subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas- me las paga!- gritó, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco iba caminando con las manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza y una mirada divertida, brillante. Sus finos labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa poco vista en el rostro del muchacho, una sonrisa ni irónica ni enfadada, sino que alegre.   
Caminó así durante unos minutos, hasta que llegó a la sala común, donde, para su desgracia, le esperaba Pansy Parkinson. Draco intentó pasar desapercibido para la chica, pero esta lo miró y corrió a sus brazos, sin que este lograra su propósito.  
  
- suéltame, Parkinson- dijo Draco tratando de safarze de los brazos de Pansy  
  
- donde has estado? me tenías preocupada!- reclamó  
  
- estoy donde se me da la regalada gana y eso a ti no te importa, eh?- dijo Draco mirándola friamente- y... por favor, sacate ese maquillaje que te ves peor.- dijo y se solto de la chica, que lo miró mientras él subia las escaleras, con ojos vidriosos.  
  
Draco pegó un portazo y entro en la habitación de los chicos de 6 grado de Slytherin. Las camas adoseladas de verde se encontraban vacías y un aire frío se colaba en el lugar. Mejor, le gustaba así. La soledad. Se tiró sobre su cama y se quedó con la vista pegada en un libro que tenía sobre su mesa de noche. Curiosamente era de aritmancia, materia que el también tomaba. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama, y tomó el libro.   
  
- que me pasó en la biblioteca? parecía como si...- Draco estaba confundido y le costaba pronunciar la siguiente palabra.- si quisiera... tirármela- pronunció la última palabra con bastante asco. Luego, despues de un momento rió.- bueno, en fin de cuentas y eso no estaría tan mal... peor mierda! que digo! es una...sangresucia, que asco... pero... pero...- draco tiró el libro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con una mano en el bolsillo y otra enredada en su cabellera rubia, desordenando el peinado engominado que llevaba .- no, no. definitivamente mis hormonas me están jugando una mala pasada... si sigo así, mañana veré con apetito sexual a Potter como lo hace Crabbe con Goyle... - rió ante su idea tan asquerosa- bien, creo que debo darme una ducha... - se quedó parado frente al baño y se miró de pies a cabeza- y con agua fría- añadió.  
  
**  
  
Hermione se puso un pijama que le habían regalado para su cumpleñaos número 16 ( uno celeste que traía tres cuadraditos en la parte del pecho con dibujos de gatitos dentro) con cierta dificultad. Las manos aun le temblaban, no sabía si de rabia u otra cosa " y por favor que no sea por otra cosa" pensaba. Sacó un libro de pociones y se pusó a leerlo, aburrida. La habitación estaba vacía y solo se escuchaban los maullidos de Croockshanks, que estaba acostado en el suelo, al lado de la cama de la chica. Un débil rayo de luna se filtraba entre las cortinas escarlatas, que se movían con el sutil viento de la noche.  
  
Dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y comenzó a mirar a la ventana. un sutil susurro de viento se colo por sus cabellos y rozó su cuello. La chica se estremeció e instintivamente posó su manos allí.   
  
- no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido, qué me pasa?!- gruño a si misma- como lo odio! aunque no está me perturba!! me molesta hasta su recuerdo, hasta su aroma... sus ojos... - Hermione comenzó a suavisar de a poco la voz.- pero... que digo! que digo! creo que debo dormir... a pesar de que es muy temprano... que importa! no quiero quedarme aqui sola, pensando en ... Malfoy... tal vez si duermo se me olvide todo... si, creo que si... - Hermione se hundió en su cama y se tapó con las sábanas escarlatas. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero no pudo. Se movío en su cama, enredando las sábanas, tratando de deshacerse de aquella sensación de desasosiego que le había dejado Malfoy... pero no podía.  
Más, su recuerdo siguió imperturbable durante toda la noche, impidiendole dormir.  
  
  
  
Al igual que a un chico de se movía inquieto bajo sus sabanas de seda, en una de las habitaciones de la casa de las serpientes astutas. Sin poder dormir. Por su recuerdo. Por tener aún su aroma impregnado en su misma piel, como una tortura. Una muy dulce y placentera tortura.  
  
Pero claro, ninguno de los dos lo iba a admitir jamás.   
  
Bueno, al menos no aun...  
  
  
  
° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
  
hola!!!! que les ha parecido ?? espero que no muy mal...por que a mi si me gusto ... pero sus opiniones ya saben! aprietan el botoncito que dice "go" y me dejan un lindisimo review...si? ^_____^ bueno, si quieresn saber como se me ocurrió todo esto, la respuesta es simple : escribir mentalmente cuando estás aburrida en la micro ( o bus, o autobus, como le digan^^) jejejeje y bueno, además de que adoro con todo mi corazón el DRACO- MIONE, pues... ^^ jejejejejeje^^   
ya, los dejo... es que no sé que más escribir, además de que estoy enojada por lo que leí en harrylatino... cuadrado amoroso..por favor ¬_¬# ( akane apreta los puños y eleva su ki a nivel 9 -jajajajaj si se k no existe, pero... es que toriyama nunca estuvo tan enojado- ^^ -)... bueno, em despido deseandoles lo mejor del mundooooo!!!!!!!! ojala y, ahora que se aproxima navidad, venga su tomcito, rupito o danielito pascuero! jejejej pero no me los violen, eh? eso solo yo! jajajaja! ya, adios ( al fin! )  
  
akane pascuera. ( por k siempre cambio mi nombre? que indecisa soy ¬¬) 


	2. Ira

´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´~´°*°´  
  
  
  
  
Hermione comenzó a leer una novela muggle, sentada en su habitual lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras esperaba que sus dos dormilones amigos bajaran a desayunar. Era un día frío, se podía apreciar con solo mirar al techo embrujado del gran comedor, cubierto de nubes grisáceas y casi sin un brillo de sol, mas de uno que otro que se colaba entre ellas. Como era un día sábado y no era obligación vestir túnicas, bueno, al menos no las del colegio, Hermione estaba vestida con unos pantalones beige de cotelé y un sweater del mismo color, además, claro, de la bufanda de Gryffindor, que aunque no era su "responsabilidad" llevarla le venía bien para el frío y para ella era siempre un orgullo lucirla. Cerró su libro, algo aburrida por la lectura repetitiva de un párrafo, pues la incapacidad de concentración que había adquirido desde aquel "incidente en la biblioteca" como le llamaba, era algo que no podía evitar, solo... No podía concentrarse en nada. Estaba distante, como en otro mundo.   
  
  
- Hermione!- Saludaron dos voces a la vez. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con dos chicos, uno más alto, de cabello rojizo y cara pecosa, además claro, de unos bellos ojos azules. A su lado estaba un chico delgado, de lentes redondas delante de sus ojos verdes y pelo negro desordenado.  
  
- hola Ron, Harry!- Dijo la chica alegre mientras los chicos se sentaban ( Harry a su lado y Ron en frente de ella). Ron comenzó de inmediato a untar un pan con mermelada de calabaza, murmurando un " que hambre!" Y Harry tomó un poco de leche caliente.  
  
- tengo frío - murmuro Harry dejando su taza vacía en la mesa. Hermione le sonrió  
  
- y solo vienes así, irresponsable!- Le reprendió indicando su polerón delgado de color azul marino, suponiendo que no traía nada más debajo- como quieres no tener frío?  
  
- ahhh...este...- Harry reía nervioso. En cierta forma le divertían los reproches de Hermione, como si fuese su hermana mayor.  
  
- niño... Toma- dijo Hermione sacándose la bufanda y pasándosela a Harry  
  
- si niño, toma- se burló Ron imitando la voz de Hermione. Harry se puso colorado.  
  
- tonto- murmuró Hermione lo bastante alto como para que Ron la escuchara.   
  
- sabelotodo- dijo Ron defendiéndose. Hermione miró a Harry, que tenía aún la bufanda en las manos.  
  
- Harry, que no sepas ponerte una bufanda?!- Rió Hermione y se levantó. Tomó la bufanda en sus manos y se puso tras el asiento de Harry, para ponerle la bufanda como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Cuando terminó, lo miró y al verlo tan azorado, comenzó a reír.   
  
Pero su risa se paralizó cuando vio que aquellos mismos ojos grises de la biblioteca la miraban furiosos.  
  
**  
  
Siempre acostumbraba a bajar temprano a desayunar pues, como Crabbe y Goyle bajaban muy tarde, él aprovechaba para librarse de ellos un rato. Se sentó en el final de la mesa, solo. Claro, si tienes la opción de estar solo o con Pansy " bulldog" Parkinson hablando de como se rizó el cabello con un hechizo, prefieres la primera.   
Se arremangó un poco la túnica negra, bajo la cual llevaba unos pantalones negros y un chaleco verde Slytherin, haciendo honor a su casa, y tomó un poco de café negro, como a él el gustaba. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel delicioso sabor, cuando instintivamente los abrió. Habían entrado dos de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. "tal vez y ya les cree una especie de alergia reciproca" pensó cuando ambos se voltearon a verlo y gruñeron. El solo les devolvió una sonrisa irónica y volvió a tomar café. No tenía ganas de arruinar su día tan pronto. Observó cuando estos se fueron a sentar y solo ahí, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Abrió la boca, asombrado por lo bien que le quedaba la ropa muggle ( y que él había adoptado a usar hace muy poco - y en solo ocasiones contables con las manos-) y por la bella figura que ocultaba la chica bajo las holgadas túnicas de colegio. De repente, algo no le agradó. La chica se había levantado y comenzado a ponerle la bufanda- "su bufanda" se puntualizó mentalmente- a Potter, con, según él, insinuadores movimientos. Apretó los puños, furioso. Una furia que tal vez jamás conozca de donde provino tan estúpida y momentáneamente, pero que ahora lo embargaba.  
  
Ella levantó la vista, con una sonrisa que al percatarse del odio de su mirada, se desvaneció.  
  
**  
  
Hermione se sentó, con un movimiento lánguido. Ron volteó a ver se encontró con un Draco Malfoy con las mejillas levemente coloradas y la boca torcida en una mueca de odio.   
  
- que mierda le pasa a este?- Gruñó Ron volteando a mirar a Harry y a Hermione  
  
- no lo se- respondió Hermione más para si misma para que para otra persona  
  
- es solo que te odia Harry... O está enamorado de ti y tiene celos- bromeó Ron mirando a Hermione.   
  
- que lástima, yo solo te amo a ti, Ron- bromeó Harry hablando con voz más afeminada  
  
- si, mi " corazoncito"- le siguió Ron, moviendo las manos como abanicos. Luego, ambos se pusieron a reír, mientras Hermione mantenía un contacto visual con Malfoy, del que ninguno de sus amigos se percató debido a la risa.  
  
Hermione sentía los ojos grises de Draco como una espada afilada rozando su piel y produciendole escalofríos, mientras aquella incomoda sensación de "placer" al ver esos ojos tan claros y oscuros a la vez, fríos como si fuesen de hielo; se apoderaba de ella. Parecía que sus ojos emitían chispas furiosas, y que su mirada, ahora no solo la incomodaba. La quemaba. Incluso si hubiese visto lenguas de fuego alrededor de ella no le hubiese asombrado en lo más mínimo. Solo le hubiese asombrado, que le hubiese sonreído. Cosa que no hizo pues sus ya delgados labios estaban apretados en una delgada linea( "evitando gritar algunas cuantas cosas,seguramente" pensó). Rígidos. Y su mirada, tan penetrante como siempre. Infranqueable es una palabra que define mejor a la mirada de Draco en aquellos momentos de ira. Ira que ninguno de los dos, ni receptor ni emisor, entendía.   
  
Aplausos de la mesa de los profesores la distrajeron y este se quebró rápidamente, con solo un pestañeo.  
  
- niños!- Llamó Dumbledore. A los segundos el comedor estaba silencioso y parecía que todos aguantaban la respiración. Hermione vio como Harry y Ron aguantaban la risa, uno con un puño en la boca y otro, doblándose en si mismo.- Como sabrán, la fecha de Navidad se acerca y, bueno, con el personal docente hemos decidido organizar..."algo" para que se diviertan los alumnos que se quedarán aquí.  
  
- otro baile no...- Suplicó Harry, quién misteriosamente, ya no reía.- Con solo recordar el de cuarto... O el del año pasado...   
  
Hermione recordaba muy bien aquel baile. En ese, había atacado Voldemort, arruinando la fiesta de todos, claro, menos la de alguno Slytherins.  
  
- ... Y entonces, por las razones que ya di, haremos un...- Dumbledore los miró a todos con cara picara- baile!  
  
**  
  
Al decir Dumbledore estas simples palabras, Draco sintió como muchas, demasiadas, miradas femeninas se clavaban en el, observándolo con detenimiento y hasta con lujuria (n/a jejeje es Draco, quien no lo miraría así?), Incluso parecía que toda la atención de las mujeres se había centrado en el chico de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, ya que esa aura de misterio y audacia que lo rodeaba, atraía en forma indescriptible, además de su manera tan fría de ser y su elegancia por pertenecer a una familia tan distinguida , adinerada y poderosa como la de los Malfoy. Tal vez era por eso ultimo que muchas de las chicas querían ir con él, por ganar algo de prestigio estando a su lado o,simplemente, para pasar un buen rato con el chico más guapo y codiciado de sexto grado.(n/a yo diría de todo Hogwarts)  
  
- tontas- murmuró para si mismo Draco- no iré a ese estúpido baile. Por que para ir con Parkinson, prefiero quedarme en la biblioteca leyendo, como ...-Draco se detuvo-... Granger.  
  
  
El chico se movió en su silla y volvió a tomar café, ocultando tras el vapor, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas pálidas y una sonrisa picara.   
  
**  
  
  
- mierda- murmuró Harry - no tiene más ideas este director?  
  
- cálmate Harry. Esta vez, nada pasará!- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- a menos de que invites a Cho y que esta resulte ser un travesti, no creo que nada malo pase- en ese momento, Ron exploto de risa, al igual que Hermione y Harry.   
  
- ojalá y que nada pase- dijo Harry entre risas.   
  
- nada malo, pase- corrigió Ron pícaro  
  
-eh! Qué piensas!?- Rió Hermione  
  
- nada, mi vida- bromeó esta vez Ron, aunque esta vez se puso colorado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Pero lo que ninguno de estos cuatro chicos sabía era que ese baile, precisamente ese baile, iba a ser diferente a todos los que tuvieron y a los que tendrían.   
  
Especialmente para dos personas...  
  
Separadas...   
  
Que se unirían...  
  
Muy pronto...  
  
Incluso antes de lo que nadie pensó.  
  
  
  
  
° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
  
  
  
holaaaaa!!!!!!! ¿ qué les pareció este segundo capítulo? ojala y bueno! eso espero... pero si me quieren dejar su opinión, ya saben que hacer... el botoncito go! y me dejan un review!! por fa!! necesito saber su opinión! y muuuchas gracias por los reviews!! se los agradezco mucho!!! vivan los draco-mione!!!! soy feliz de saber que somos cada día más las personas que les gusta esta pareja!^____^ vivan!!!! viva mi draco y mi tom felton!! tb mi ron y mi rupert grint!!!! ( se dieron cuenta en el "MI" jejejej..dejenme soñar...).  
ah! y un saludito para todos l@s chic@s que por estas fechas terminan AL FIN el colegio o los estudios! yo me incluyo!! saludos para mis amigas, geraldine ( la primera en leer este capitulo y en darme su opinión), mapache, yuyina, seanmaniatica, vanny, ale, todas!!! ah!!! y estoy muy feliz ( y agradescanle a geraldine por esta lindisima noticia, que ella me dijo hoy) la foto donde salen emma y tom abrazados, era... que emoción!... TRUCADA!!! si!!!! jejejeje! soy feliz!! que mierda de cuadrado amoroso ni nada! jajajaja ( me rió en tu cara, pagina de internet que ya mencioné antes-- pero que igual me encanta--) ya, los dejo, para que puedan, en especial las fans de tom, ir a saltar y correr de alegría!   
  
akane pascuera^^ 


	3. Sorpresas

"Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
capítulo tres: sorpresas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Detrás de las montañas, hacía su aparición un pálido sol entumecido, trantando de dar algo más de claridad al paisaje netamente blanco- gracias a una nevazón que había agotado su cuota momentaneamente-, y tratando de brindar algo de calor para las personas que comenzaban a despertar a aquellas altas horas de la mañana, entre ellas, Hermione Granger.   
  
Se levantó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, y con un rápido movimiento se dirigió al baño. Allí se despojó de sus ropas de dormir y se metió bajo la ducha, para poder tener un poco de calor en aquella helada mañana, con el agua que la recorría y reconfortaba. A los minutos, salió enrrollada en una amplia toalla, con perlas brillando en su juvenil cuerpo. Comenzó a buscar su uniforme, por que hoy era el último día de clases que tendrían hasta despues de las celebraciones navideñas y de año nuevo. Bueno, y aquello a pesar de que no la alegraba en demasía como a sus revoltosos amigos, Ron y Harry, le provocaba algunas sonrisas.  
Pero algo que no le provocaba ninguna muestra de alegría era el baile que se aproximaba. Y no era por que no tenía invitaciones, por que de hecho tenía, aunque no en exuberantes cantidades, bastantes en comparación con los otros años; si no por que el tema le aburría. No soportaba toda la revolución que se había armado en el colegio, sobretodo de la parte femenina, que andaba en grupos, cotilleando y lanzándoles risitas tontas a los chicos cuando se les acercaban o las miraban, hablando de sus parejas y exibiendo las lujosas túnicas que se pondrían para deslumbrar en la fiesta navideña.   
  
Y Hermione, guardando un poco de inteligencia como ella misma decía, no formaba parte de esa mayoría.   
  
Comenzó a guardar libros en su amplia y muchas veces reparada, mochila. Pero al tomar el caldero y la caja con sus materiales de pociones, Hermione no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia cierta persona detestablemente guapa, de ojos grises y cabellos rubios...  
  
Tal vez era por eso que había rechazado a todos los chicos, por ese sentimiento que le decía que debía esperar...Algo muy tonto, pues sabía que él jamás la invitaría. Bueno, tampoco quería que lo hiciera, sería algo totalmente de mal gusto ir con él además de fallarle a su espíritu de "Gryffindor". Y aunque ella sinceramente no creía nada de la rivalidad de las casas, por ahora encontraba que esa era una buena justificación para dejar de pensar cosas ilógicas con... Malfoy. Para esconder ese extraño sentimiento que últimamente se apoderaba de ella cuando lo miraba a los ojos o simplemente cuando sentía su presencia, irreal o no. Solo... Su recuerdo la motivaba a experimentar las mariposas en el estomago... Pero seguramente era otra cosa. Bueno, esa era otra excusa que Hermione se daba a si misma, para... Ocultar, sepultar aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones tan agradables y desagradables a la vez. Sus ganas de sentirse querida, amada... Sus miedos de que aquella persona que ocupara su corazón fuese... Un Malfoy. Excusas... Solo eso. Para olvidar de que ella también tenía los mismos derechos de todos a amar, sin tener presiones ni ataduras que se lo impidiesen; aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente.   
  
No entendía como la palabra "amor" podía sonar a veces, tan terrorífica y lejana cuando se le vinculaba con un Slytherin. O con algunos Gryffindor que bien conocía...  
  
  
Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron tan rápido como vinieron, gracias a un fuerte ronquido proviniente de Parvati Patil. Se puso la bufanda de Gryffindor y salió de la habitación, aun confundida y ciertamente, aterrada.   
  
- por que"pociones"?- se preguntó, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el gran comedor. Rogaba que sus miradas no se encontraran nuevamente de esa forma tan... extraña.  
  
Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso era algo imposible.   
  
Ya en clases lo comprobaría...  
  
**  
  
  
Draco despertó por el alboroto que estaban dando Crabbe y Goyle en la habitación, enfadado.En cuanto se despojó de sus sedosas sábanas verdes, les gritó un par de " lindas palabras" y se fue al baño, dando un portazo que dejó a todos en silencio.   
  
Entró a la ducha y con movimientos bruscos dió el agua y se sacó los boxers, que era con lo único que dormía, ya fuese epoca de calor o frío intenso, como era el caso ahora.   
  
Bajo la cascada de agua helada, su cabello comenzó a empaparse sutilmente y a caer por su cara blanquecina, mientras cerraba los ojos para poder relajarse en algo. Es que todas esas desagradables sensaciones y situaciones que tenía gracias a Granger, era algo que lo tenía irritado, a pesar de que hoy era el último día de clases y debía estar feliz, por que se iría a casa dentro de poco.   
  
Allí se olvidaría de todos, de ella principalmente y volvería todo a ser como antes, cuando volviese "renovado". Bueno, eso pensaba.   
  
Salió de la ducha, con el cuerpo bañado en pequeñas gotas cristalinas de agua y se puso una toalla a las caderas. Salió del baño y comenzó a buscar su uniforme, que se hayaba esparcido por toda la habitación, como siempre. Luego volvió a entrar al baño, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los presentes.  
  
Comenzó a vestirse ya con movimientos más calmados. Estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que sería estar nuevamente en la biblioteca de su mansión o pateando a los elfos domésticos, cuando el recuerdo de la chica de expresivos ojos marrones apareció repentinamente. Se mirada gris se posó en el reflejo de su insignia de ...Slytherin... ah....Nada que ver con Gryffindor. Leones y serpientes nunca se llevaron bien, y tal vez nunca lo harían. Y eso era a veces algo muy incómodo. Por que por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa debes olvidarte de que la otra existe. Y al principio uno cree que viene en tu sangre, pero cuando alcanzas cierta madurez, esta sangre parece mezclarse con las hormonas, porque las estupideces que piensas para con algunos Gryffindor, como era el caso puntual de Draco, eran totalmente... Tontas. E incluso si Draco se hubiese imaginado que tales ideas acudirían a su mente cuando menos lo pensara, se hubiese reído y hubiese hecho arcadas. Pero ahora, todo eso ocurría. Desagradables, pero ocurrían. Además de que a veces, sin que él se pudiese percatar a tiempo, se le quedaba viendo como imbécil, y seguramente gracias a eso, ella se estuviese dando ideas falsas, como que a él le gustaba o algo por el estilo... Pero sabía , muy en el fondo de su corazón endurecido por situaciones dolorosas del pasado y por darse aires de todo Malfoy, que aquello no era algo tan alejado de la realidad. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. No entendía como, ni en que momento, había dado el paso que separaba el odio del amor. Algo tan repentino, le estaba consumiendo. Se sentía tonto, e incluso culpable por tener esas ideas locas de los románticos y débiles, sentía que se traicionaba a si mismo, a su casa y a su familia. Por que mal que mal, ella era una sangresucia. Ah... No entendía que ese huracán en el que estaba, se llamase amor. Una palabra que para algunos suena bella, para él era sinónimo de debilidad y ahora, de culpa.  
  
Volvió a enfadarse, pero consigo mismo. salió del baño, esperando encontrar a algunos de sus tontos amigos para desquitarse con ellos, pero la habitación estaba ya vacía. Pateó unos libros que habían en el suelo y salió de allí, gruñendo  
  
- que hoy no pase nada con esa sangresucia, no podría manejarlo- se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Pero no sabía que el destino le doblaría la mano .  
  
**  
  
  
- al fin última clase del año! - dijo Harry Potter mientras terminaba su almuerzo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con un resplandor alegre en sus ojos verdes, como en alguna vez le habian dicho, como sapos en escabeche.  
  
- si, y pociones- dijo Hermione fastidiada, mientras revolvía con el tenedor sus tallarines.- con Slytherins...- se dijo a si misma.  
  
- tenías que recordarlo?- dijo Ron después de terminar de tomar un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
- bueno, pero es última clase de pociones hasta dos semanas!- dijo Harry, optimista.  
  
- dejaremos de ver al rubiecito ese !!- dijo Ron   
  
- eso me alegra más que la navidad...- dijo Hermione mientras abría un libro y se ponía a leer. Los chicos la miraron extrañados.  
  
Mientras sus ojos marrones recorrían las líneas del libro con interés, podía escuchar algo de la conversación que sus amigos mantenían. Entre bromas y bromas, escuchó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Dejó de leer, pero mantuvo la vista en el libro, para que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba escuchando.  
  
- invitaste a Ginny, Harry?- preguntó Ron  
  
- no, va con Collin- dijo harry en un tono que no demostraba ni tristeza ni alegría.- pero... tengo pareja...  
  
- cual de todas las que te pidieron?- bromeó Ron  
  
- hey! pero si tu tuviste más invitaciones que yo!, eh matador?- dijo Harry riendo. Hermione dió un respingo " como que yo no sabía nada??" se preguntó, molesta ante los secretos que ellos mantenían con ella."quizás que tipo de chica se le acercó!!"  
  
- pero sabes que les dije que no a todas- dijo Ron. en ese momento, Hermione pudo sentir la mirada del chico.  
  
- ah....- dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta- hoy?  
  
Hermione no pudo ver que Ron asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- bien, bien.- aprobó Harry- yo voy con Susan Bones  
  
- bien, bien, chico- aprobó ahora, Ron. Luego ambos se pusieron a reir.   
  
- oh, no.Malfoy! - dijo Harry al ver al chico mencionado entrar al gran comedor- apuesto que ese se va por que es gay y no quiere asumir que invitó a Goyle!  
  
- no, no se va...- dijo Parvati, acercándose a chismear. Hermione levantó la vista de inmediato, sorprendida.  
  
- no...no se va?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, notablemente asustada  
  
- no, parece que su padre tiene problemas y no puede irse a su casa- siguió Parvati- no sabían?  
  
- no, no...- susurró Hermione moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa  
  
- si!! tenemos aun oportunidades de ir con ese bombóm!- dijo Parvati mirando a Hermione  
  
- yo no quiero ir con él!- dijo automaticamente la chica de cabellos rizados.'Parvati frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- genial por ti, parvati- dijo Ron de mal humor.  
  
- si, genial por ti- repitió Hermione, guardando su libro.  
  
**  
  
- Draco, haz pensado lo que te propuse? Irías conmigo al baile?- Preguntó Pansy mirándolo con atención. El chico la miró algo enfadado por la insistencia  
  
- Esta bien, Pansy- respondió. No le convenía que sus padres sospecharan algo irregular en su comportamiento, ni que los señores Parkinson lo hicieran. Más que mal, su desagradable destino era casarse con ella, por que así lo habían acordado los padres de ambos en secreto. Y como veía que Pansy no tenía objeción alguna, no le quedaba otra que resignarse, pues jamás le escucharían que el no quería vincularse de esa forma con ella, bueno, con nadie.   
  
- ahh! amor!- dijo pansy y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a draco, quien le dirigió una mirada aterrada.- me pondré hermosa para tí!  
  
- si puedes...- susurró draco y volvió a tomar un poco de su jugo. recorrió el comedor con la vista y vió solo los cabellos rizados de Hermione. Dio un respingo." debo controlarme" pensó. Ahora que sus opciones se habían acabado - no podría ir a su casa por que su padre tenía que "trabajar" en el extranjero y su madre aún estaba en Italia con sus primas- tendría que quedarse en el claustruo que representaba para él, el colegio.  
  
No se imaginó que eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría en los próximos días... ni siquiera se imaginó que en una clase de Snape pudieran pasar tantas cosas, nada relacionadas con las pociones, ni menos con el estudio, si no que con su destino y el de dos personas más...  
  
...el de dos Gryffindor más...  
  
. ..de un Weasley y una Granger...  
  
... que cambiarian para siempre sus vidas...  
  
... por culpa de él...  
  
... de un Malfoy.   
  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
hola!!! Oh si, ya sé k este capitulo no es bueno... me costó mucho hacerlo!!la creatividad se esfumó de mis manos y recién la comenzé a recobrar -_-´ se me había ido quizás donde... pero por fa, no sean malitos y dejenme un review con sus opiniones... eso, si!!! ( akane mira al monitor y los apunta con un dedo) lean los próximos capitulos que esos si estarán mejor!!! ni se imaginan lo que pasará en la clase de Snape!!!!!( bueno, tal vez y si se lo imaginan) ni menos en el baile!!!! asi que atentos!!!! ah!! y a los que pueden ver el canal 13 de chile, y si les gusta el señor de los anillos, vean las noticias, que estaran dando informes y todo eso --- hey! por que no hicieron eso con Harry Potter??? grrrrr podrían haber mostrado a Tom, o a Rupert saludando como hicieron con elijah ( me los imagino diciendo : hola chilenos! ah...*o*) ---... ejem! ya, me despido mandandoles besitos muchos y abrazos ...  
( nota : hey! seguiré pronto todas mis historias, es que estoy bloqueada aún ... bueno, si a alguien le importa..."Vidas pasadas" esa... se demorará un poco más ^^)  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU!!!!!!!! ( Tom Felton, vente a Chile!! aquí hay buenos lugares para pescar ^__^) 


	4. Entre calderos y pociones

" Se ama por que se ama "  
  
  
  
capítulo cuatro: "Entre calderos y pociones".  
  
  
  
  
  
Las mazmorras parecían estar especialmente frías ese día. Hermione se tapó parte de la cara con la bufanda, pues al adentrarse más en los terrenos "slytherins" como algunos le llamaban a aquella parte del castillo - y por que en cierta manera así lo era-, sentía que el aire frío y casi de ultratumba se colaba en sus huesos y la hacía sentir el entumecimiento de casi todo su cuerpo. Y no era por que fuese exagerada, si no que realmente hacía frío. Seguramente Snape, tan considerado como siempre, había rechazado poner unos hechizos de "calefacción" a diferencia de los otros profesores. ¿Es que acaso a todo los slytherins les agradaba el frío? ¿o es que no lo sentían? ... Ah, quién lo sabría... de seguro un Gryffindor no.  
  
Hermione miró por entra la multitud de alumnos que esperaban fuera de las mazmorras la tan   
"ansiada" clase de pociones, para ver por qué la demora.   
  
- por favor, que se haya muerto- comenzó a susurrar repetitivamente Ron, mientras cruzaba los dedos.- que se haya muerto...  
  
- que se haya caído al lago y que se lo haya comido el calamar...- en el rostro de Harry podía apreciarse la satisfacción que sentía al imaginarse al profesor en tales situaciones- o que lo echaran del colegio, o que se perdiera en el bosuqe prohibido, o que...!!  
  
- o qué, señor Potter?- la voz fría y disgustada del profesor Snape resonó en las viejas paredes. Harry se dió vuelta lentamente, aterrorizado.  
  
- nada, profesor- contestó- solo... jugaba  
  
- Pero si el señor Potter juega a los 16 años!! vaya, que maduro!- se burló Snape, provocando las carcajadas de los Slytherins.- desde hoy pienso que no me extrañaría verlo con muñecas "barbie bruja"- ahora no solo los slytherins reían.- Bien, entren todos.- dijo volviendo a tomar su rostro enfadado. Todos comenzaron a entrar, obedeciendo para, sobretodo los grffindor, no restar puntaje. Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry, quien se había quedado parado sin hacer nada, para que entrara. Snape lo miró con malicia- Espere, señor Potter- dijo pronunciando el apellido del chico de pelo rebelde como sinónimo de " porquería". Harry le dirigió una mirada segura a Hermione, para que entrara sola.   
  
- si, señor?- preguntó Harry con tono inocente  
  
- no te pases de listo, muchacho- dijo Snape fulminandolo con su mirada oscura y profunda - mira que puedo fácilmente motivar a Albus a que te expulse... pero claro, eso no lo haré por que Hogwarts necesita al " niño que vivió" no?- rió ante su comentario.- entra y cuidado con que la fama te llene la cabeza, si es que ya no lo ha hecho.- dijo Snape y luego le indicó con la mirada que entrara. Harry se dió vuelta y le obedeció.   
  
- imbécil- murmuró Harry sentandose junto a Ron y Hermione, quienes le miraban ansiosos por saber que había ocurrido.  
  
- te va a dar problemas ?- preguntó Ron  
  
- no. Pero creo que tendré que tener cuidado.- contestó Harry. El habitual portazo con el que el profesor iniciaba sus clases, los silenció y obligó a sentarse correctos.  
  
- abran sus libros en la página 1756- ordenó Snape mientras, con un hechizo, escribía en la pizarra las instrucciones. Se sentó y comenzó a pasar sus ojos fríos entre sus alumnos, viendo como anotaban las instrucciones, unos con desgano, en forma distraída o con interés. Se fijó en que Draco Malfoy, su mejor alumno en pociones y si no existiese la alumna Granger, el mejor del curso, estaba algo nervioso, tratando de no mirar al lado donde se sentaban los Gryffindors. Pero más le llamó la atención de que este comportamiento se repitiera en Granger. ¿ Qué demonios estaba pasandoles a ellos dos? Snape frunció el entrecejo y se levantó bruscamente, golpeando con las manos la mesa y haciendo saltar a algunos alumnos, como Neville, quienes fijaron sus ojos aterrorizados en él. (n/a y eso que tiene 16)   
  
- bien, guarden sus calderos y todo.- dijo Snape. Los alumnos le miraron confusos- trabajarán en grupos de a tres y para que no hagan desastres, prefiero que guarden todo, escuchaste Longbottom?- dijo mirando a Neville con una mirada de advertencia.El chico asintió velozmente.  
  
- Bueno, nosotros somos tres- dijo Ron mirando a sus amigos sin preocupación.  
  
- además así deshacemos los "grupitos"- añadió Snape, borrando la sonrisa de Ron y de muchos alumnos más, como Crabbe. Comenzó a agrupar a atodos los alumnos, cuando al cabo de tres minutos quedaban solo seis.- aquí- dijo indicando la primera fila de asientos- se pondrán a trabajar Weasley, Granger y ...si, Malfoy. Los demás allá- dijo indicando unos asientos del final.  
  
- con...Malfoy?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione, viendo al muchacho delgado y de tez pálida (que tampoco estaba conforme) el primero con desprecio y la segunda... con temor.   
  
" Dios... esta clase no será nada tranquila" Pensó Hermione, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron, es decir, dejando el puesto de la derecha vacío.   
  
  
" Esto será más díficil con ese ahí" pensó Ron, mirando a Draco.  
  
No sabía cuanta razón tenía.   
  
**  
  
Ese día, que estaba resultando especilamente desagradable para él, estaba tomando ribetes algo... especiales. Justo cuando esperaba y estaba dispuesto a evitar cualquier contacto fuera de los estrictamente normal con Granger, recibía la noticia de que se tendría que quedar y más encima, tenía que estar en clase de pociones trabajando con ella. Y más aún, con el estúpido y pobretón "Weasel". Bien, lo único que faltaba era que apareciera un dragón morado cantando una canción de amistad para completar su día.   
  
Dejó su caldero y caja de materiales sobre la mesa, sin si quiera mirar a sus dos compañeros Gryffindor, bueno, ni que quisiera mirarlos...  
  
- bien- irrumpió la voz de Hermione Granger.- esta poción es fácil, asi que con dividirnos el trabajo todo saldra más rápido- Draco entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería.- bien, Ron, corta las raíces y pela esto- dijo pasandole unos frutos de aspecto extraño y amorfo- y tú- dijo refiriendose a Draco, pero sin mirarlo- muele estos escarabajos asiaticos y luego corta la piel de serpiente. Yo me pondré a picar estas raíces y a preparar todo para hacer la poción.- dijo, afirmando de que ella la prepararía en su totalidad. Los chicos asintieron, uno sonriendo y el otro lanzando un gruñido de " quién se cree esta?".  
  
El silencio se apoderó del grupo por un tiempo de casi treinta minutos, mientras cada uno estaba trabajando con enfasis en la tarea que le correspondía.   
  
- Hermione...- llamó Ron, en un susurro para evitar que Draco escuchase, cosa que no fue posible. El chico de cabellos rubios agudizó más el oído, interesado. " tal vez el rumor de que el ´rábano´ este esta enamorado de Granger sea verdad" pensó Draco " pero... y si lo es?? y si realmente ahora quiere... decirle..." el rostro de draco se tornó preocupado "...algo?"   
  
- si, Ron?- preguntó Hermione sin despegar los ojos del caldero.  
  
- tengo que decirte algo-   
  
- dime- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba con interés.  
  
- tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó.  
  
Draco comenzó a moler los escarabajos en forma más rapida, tratando de disimular sus... nervios? o sus celos?   
  
Tal vez ambas.  
  
**  
  
-eh?- Hermione le observó sin comprender en totalidad a que se refería su - no Ron... por qué la pregunta?- preguntó algo nerviosa y ciertamente, sonrojada. Ron suspiró.  
  
- por que...- Ron realmente estaba nervioso.- bueno, me preguntaba si tu... bueno, si tu no tuvieses alguna otra... - el chico se rascaba la cabeza, cada vez más nervioso y a la vez, espectante ante el resultado que podrían dar las palabras que dijiera... claro, si encontraba como decirlas- bueno, si tuvieses otra...  
  
- otra propocision?- adelantó Hermione-   
  
- eso- afirmó Ron- tu... bueno... quisieras ir conmigo al..baile?- se aventuró. Sentía su corazón latir bruscamente, y más aún cuando escuchó la respuesta.  
  
**  
  
Hermione había escuchado aquella pregunta de los labios de una de las personas que menos esperó y que en el fondo, más esperaba. Se quedó sorprendida unos instantes, sin saber que decir.   
  
Era algo tan... fantastico que el se hubiese atrevido a preguntarle algo así, a ella, a la persona que muchas veces trató mal y que incluso que no se había percatado de que era una chica hasta cuarto año... Nada racional pudo salir de su garganta, parecía que su corazón y su mente estuviesen contrariados- y realmente así era- solo una simple sílaba.  
  
- si-   
  
- si?!- preguntó Ron emocionado. Hermione lo miró y luego, sin detenerse a pensarlo un momento, preguntó en tono inocente:  
  
- por qué me invitas, Ron?- dijo. La poción emitío un burbujeo que llenó momentaneamente el silencio.  
  
Ron abrió la boca, tratando de articular una frase, pero alguien fue más rápido.  
  
- por que el pobretón te ama , sangresucia-dijo el habitual tono arrastrado de Malfoy.- creo que es lo único que puede entregar, pues si fuese por dinero, no tendría nada más que ofrecerte...  
  
Otro burbujeo.  
  
La mirada, ahora furiosa de Ron, se topó con los ojos llenos de malicia y pasividad de Draco.  
  
- cállate, hurón- masculló Ron, apretando sus puños. Resistiendo la tentación de pegarle.   
  
Cosa que no duraría mucho.  
  
**  
  
- Ron, no...- Hermione movía bruscamente sus ojos marrones, mirando a los chicos con temor y a la vez preocupación. - te vas a acarrear problemas...  
  
- Cuando salgamos de esta clase te voy a matar a golpes- amenazó Ron  
  
- Por que esperar?- amenazó Draco, mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos y una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba de sus finos labios.- te dan miedo las...consecuencias?  
  
- Ron, por favor...- suplicó Hermione mientras trataba de tomar su túnica, evitando que el chico se abalanzara sobre el Slytherin.   
  
- dejalo, Granger- dijo Malfoy- que se enoje, así demuestra que algo de orgullo tiene... -  
  
- cosa que tu no tienes- dijo Ron, safándose de las manos de Hermione.  
  
- quién habla de carencias- rió Draco.- que miserable, Weasley- chasqueó la lengua- Me das pena... no, no solo eso...- pareció meditar unos segundos, casi cerrando sus ojos penetrantes y grises- das verguenza ajena.  
  
- Mira quién habla, el niño-hurón valiente que sale corriendo cuando ve un ratón.- dijo Ron con sorna.  
  
- de esos que abundan en tu casa?... espera, eh dicho casa?  
  
Ron no resitió más y sin importarle que estuviesen en clase de Snape o de quien fuese, se abalanzó sobre Draco.  
  
Luego, solo golpes, ruidos de mesas correrse ,calderos volcarse y gritos.  
  
  
**  
  
Ron le dió dos golpes a Draco, haciendo tambalear, y luego lo arrojó sobre la mesa. El chico de cabellos rubios, ahora desordenados, se tocó la mejilla adolorida y rió.  
  
- Buen golpe para ser de un marica- dijo y luego le propinó un fuerte derechazo a Ron, que se cayó al suelo.  
  
- me robaste el parlamento- dijo Ron levantandose y luego, le dió una patada a Draco en las rodillas, haciendo caer. Luego, el chico de ojos azules y ahora, destellantes de rabia, se posecionó sobre Draco y comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerzas que poseía. No esperó que en un descuido el chico le devolviera la jugada.  
  
- Comienzas a llorar, hurón?- preguntó Ron ante un evidente ataque de risa de Draco.   
  
- tonto- murmuró y luego, tomó a Ron y lo lanzó a la pared, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que poseía, además claro, de la inteligencia para aprovechar aquel momento.   
  
Ron se resbaló por la pared y terminó sentado en el suelo, adolorido y mareado. Draco estaba preparandose para seguir golpeandolo, cuando Snape -que sin duda había estado aprovechando la pelea entre su Slytherin y ´ese´ Gryffindor- decidió intervenir.  
  
- ¡¡BASTA YA!!- gritó haciendo uso de su voz imponente- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ES ESTO? ¡¡SI QUIEREN ARREGLAR SUS PROBLEMAS " AMOROSOS" HAGANLO FUERA DE MIS MAZMORRAS!!  
  
- no era de ese tipo- corrigió Draco limpiandose la sangre de su labio inferior con el dorso de su magullada mano. Tenía además un futuro moretón en la mejilla - es que la gentuza no sabe comportarse ...  
  
- callate!! - Ron amenazaba con volver a lanzarse sobre Draco, pero la mirada furiosa de Snape era intimidadora.- tú me provocaste...!  
  
- eso no importa. Quien comenzó , señorita Parkinson?- preguntó Snape a la chica, que estaba sentada unos puestos más atrás.  
  
- Weasley!!- chilló. Snpe dirigió su mirada lugubre a Ron.  
  
- gracias a usted, señor Weasley, su casa pierde 50 puntos. - dijo Snape sin molestarse en borrar su sonrisa de felicidad. Sin duda, quitar puntos a Gryffindor era algo muy eficiente para liberar tensiones...- y 20 menos para Slytherin, por haberle correspondido- dijo, obedeciendo a su ética profesional- Ahora, vayan los dos a la enfermería. Granger y Parkinson, acompañenlos.- finalizó, con malicia brillando en sus oscuras pupilas.  
  
  
- vamos, Ron.- dijo Hermione mirando al chico con reprobación.- eres un bruto.- le dijo, antes de salir de las mazmorras.   
  
Ron no pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pujantes pro salir a flote.  
  
**  
  
- Estos niños de hoy, Merlín santo!- exclamó Pomfrey mientras les daba a Hermione y a Pansy unos algodones y un poco de poción amarillenta.- Curenlos ustedes, por que yo debo ver a un niño que está más grave...- dijo antes de retirarse.  
  
- Bien- afirmó Hermione untando un poco de algodón en la poción.  
  
- Hermione- dijo Ron, que estaba sentado en una camilla.- no podrías curarme con un hechizo?- pidió.  
  
- no- dijo cortante- para que te duela y así aprendas a no pelearte por tonterías. Y ahora no te muevas.  
  
- Pero... auch!!!!- exclamó Ron al sentir como el corte que tenía en la ceja ardía al ontacto con la acuosa solución.- suavidad!!!!- pidió. Hermione asintió a regañadientes.  
  
  
**  
  
- cariñito, por que te peleaste con ese ?- preguntó Pansy mientras le limpiaba, con la máxima suavidad, la sangre del labio a Draco. El chico se deshizo de las manos de la chica y tomó él mismo los utencilios   
  
- dejame, yo puedo solo- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.   
  
- pero...  
  
- sale de aquí!!!.- le gritó. La chica se fue corriendo, con sus sentimientos heridos y lágrimas bañando su rostro. (n/a pobre Pansy... en este fic no soy tan terriblemente mala con ella... no sé por qué! _ -_ )  
  
Cuando estuvo solo, fijó su mirada gris a los Gryffindor, que estaban a pocos metros de él. Gruñó.  
  
¿ Por qué había sido tan increíblemente estúpido?¿ Qué ganaba él haciendo este tipo de ´escenitas´ frente a todos, más que demostrar que estaba perdiendo la cordura y la cabeza fría que le carecterizaban? Ahora todos le perderían el respeto... pero que mierda le importaba eso, si lo que el quería era... era... hacer fracasar los planes del Weasley para con Hermione... un momento, Hermione?? desde cuando pensaba en ella por su nombre?? ahhh... tal vez los golpes le habían aturdido un poco...solo un poco.  
  
Draco trató de no inmutarse ante el dolor que significaba cicatrizar sus heridas con una poción. No utilizaba hechizos por que pensaba que el dolor tal vez le ayudara a recuperar algo de su perdida conciencia... tan perdida, que quizás ahora estuviese en... Gryffindor.   
  
Apretó más el algodón contra su boca, dejando que la poción escurriera por su barbilla. si seguía así, luego iba a tener que quebrarse los huesos... o el "orgullo Malfoy"...(n/a eso tomenlo como mejor les paresca^^).   
  
La enfermería se tornó molestamente silenciosa. Sin esfuerzo, pudo escuchar la conversación de los dos Gryffindor.  
  
Una dolorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero mientras la conversación avanzaba, se fue borrando, lentamente. Luego sus ojos precenciaron una escena que jamás olvidaría.  
  
Apretó más el algodón, dejando que el ardor le consumiera.   
  
Pero no por la poción.  
  
**   
  
- Ron, es verdad lo que dijo Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione retirando el algodón tintado de rojo, de la ceja del chico de cabellos rojos, que ahora estabn desordenados y con mechones revoltosos sobre su cara blanca y pecosa.  
  
- es verdad qué?- preguntó Ron mirando hacia el techo.  
  
- del porque me invitaste...- dijo Hermione, nerviosa.  
  
- solo olvídalo, ok?- pidió Ron mientras volvía su mirada azul al rostro desconcertado de Hermione.  
  
- olvidarlo?- preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.   
  
- si...olvídalo-  
  
- es por que lo que dijo Malfoy...- Hermione se detuvo.- es verdad?  
  
Ron la observó y luego soltó un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y después le brindo una cálida sonrisa. La observó con una dulzura sin precedentes, menos con el dolor de la curación de sus heridas, y luego le dijo:  
  
- Me temo que ya no puedo ocultartelo más.- Ron acarició la mejilla de Hermione- te amo, y mucho.   
  
- Ron...- Hermione trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras se vieron silenciadas por los suaves labios de Ron.  
  
Él comenzó a besarla lentamente, llenando el cuerpo de Hermione de dulzura y a la vez, sensaciones inexplicables con simples palabras, solo la besó tierna y pausadamente, disfrutando de ella como si fuese por última vez.  
  
Hermione aún no entendía cómo estaba pasando todo eso, pero simplemente se dejó llevar, se fundió en ese cálido beso, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, exploraban cada recondido lugar, mientras sus manos se perdían en el cabello rojo y sedoso de Ron y las manos temblorosas de él bajaban por su espalda, siguiendo el recorrido de sus rizos castaños.   
  
Sin razones claras, ni estimaciones de lógica, se besaron, como jamás lo habían hecho o harían...  
  
Por qué ese beso...  
  
Era un paso más...  
  
A un suceso...  
  
Que se veía venir...  
  
Desde el primer momento en que dos miradas se encontraron en una biblioteca de colegio.  
  
  
  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
notas autora.  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
wow! un besito! *.* jeje! pero...esa frase esta como para final... pero este no es el final!! falta muuuucho aún! ... Bueno, no sé si mucho^^u ( cómo que nunca sé nada de mis fics... lo que pasa es que la historia la voy formando mientras escribo!! ^.~)   
  
* Quería agradecer todos sus lindos reviews, me han servido de inspiración!!!! espero que este capítulo este mejor que el pasado ( que no me gusto mucho, a decir verdad - el 3-) y que me manden opiniones en los review, eh? estaré ansiosa esperandolos! ( los rw )*  
  
Vivan los D/Hr y los R/Hr !!!!! Vivan tb los Malfoy, los Weasley( menos Ginny), Tom Felton, Rupert Grint y... el anime!!!!! SHOHOKU RULES!! ( más que nada Hanamichi =^.^=)   
  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
Akane Wakashimatzu. [ dEaTh EaThEr SpY 009 ]  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
. 


	5. Atracción

" ... Y no sé por qué razón, no lo sé,  
yo siento esta atracción por ti,   
nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control..."  
  
Opening en castellano de Slam Dunk.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
"Se ama por que se ama"   
  
  
  
Capítulo 5.-  
  
  
  
Afuera del castillo, el viento helado de invierno remecía los arboles con brusquedad y los hacía chocar con los ventanales, además de que la nieve no parecía nunca agotar su cuota y seguía acumulándose en el suelo y tapando los verdes pastizales, de forma más rápida que en nevazones anteriores. Pero adentro del colegio, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Mientras afuera reinaba el clima frío y hostil, adentro el ambiente era cálido, y en el aire se podía palpar la expectación y felicidad de los alumnos y profesores, por el baile que sería dentro de unas horas. El gran comedor ya estaba arreglado de manera prodigiosa, con estatuas de hielo como había sugerido la maestra de D.C.O, seguramente, además de adornos por todos lados y estatuas cantando villancicos.   
  
  
Hermione, quien estaba preparándose con tres horas de anticipación, sacó su túnica - regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su padre- y la observó, con emoción. La encontraba tan bella, que simplemente le daba vergüenza lucirla. Se sentía una muchacha muy sin gracia como para ponerse una túnica así de bonita.  
  
- !!Es hermosa!!!- chilló Lavender acercándose a Hermione.  
  
- te veras muy bien con ella- dijo Parvati con un tono que dejaba ver un poco de envidia.  
  
- no creo- susurró Hermione- pero bueno, con quienes van?  
  
- yo voy con el apuesto Terry Bott- contestó Lavender volviendo a su cama, donde tenía tres brillantes túnicas de gala esparcidas sobre ella.  
  
- yo voy con Dean - dijo Parvati, mientras se miraba al espejo, definiendo su peinado.  
  
- ya veo... me iré a bañar. - dijo Hermione tomando la túnica, unos zapatos con tacón y otras prendas, como ropa interior, y se metió al baño.   
  
Giró la llave y al instante comenzó a caer agua caliente en la tina, acompañada de un jabón aromatizado a frutillas.  
  
Cuando ya estuvo llena la tina, se desprendió de sus ropas y con movimientos casi felinos, se hundió en el agua espumosa. Para tratar de relajarse un poco, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, como las olas del mar hacen a las rocas.  
  
El aroma dulce del perfume del jabón la hizo adormecerse un poco, mientras, pasaba una esponja por su cuerpo delgado y a pesar de la epoca, un poco tostado.   
  
- por qué?- se preguntó.- por qué tengo...estas dudas?...   
  
" solo por que quieres" le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.  
  
**  
  
  
Draco llevaba un rato frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, leyendo un interesante, si lo hubiese estado leyendo en verdad, libro. Lo cerró de golpe y sin pensarlo, lo arrojó a la hoguera, mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos de acero. Estaba vacío, seguramente por el estúpido baile que era dentro de poco. Todos preparando sus atuendos... con ganas que él, sin duda, no tenía en lo absoluto.  
  
Se levantó con un movimiento lánguido y subió las escaleras, para darse un baño.   
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, observó a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes una vez más, vestían de igual manera, y que ahora estaban platicando de la comida que habría en la fiesta y a Zabinni, que estaba observando sus lujosos zapatos negros, sentado en su cama. Draco dio un bufido y sacó su, obviamente, nueva túnica de gala, y junto con llevar otras cosas se metió al baño, dando un portazo que remeció los cuadros que pendían de las paredes de la habitación de los chicos de 6 año, Slytherin.  
  
Llenó la tina de agua tibia, y se sacó los atuendos brujos con enfado. Observó su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, reparando en sus músculos crecidos debido al constante ejercicio. Solo eso pudo recobrarle un poco el animo, observar complacido que, con justa razón, era uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts, y que por ello todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies. Bueno, no todas exactamente...  
  
Draco pasó ambas manos por su cabello ya empapado tirándolo hacia atrás, como cuando se peinaba con gomina, en un signo de confusión absoluta.  
  
Gotas de agua ya helada, resbalaban desde sus cabellos, por su frente y luego caían a su boca, o algunas se resbalaban por su amplio tórax, recorrían las líneas de sus cuerpo atlético, y volvían a donde estaba toda el agua reunida. Pero a pesar de que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, no se sentía con los ánimos de salir... Solo se hundió más en el agua de la tina, y su cuerpo se cubrió de espuma. Aunque parecía que su cerebro también estuviese cubierto de ella, por que algo no le dejaba pensar con libertad, tal vez las dudas...  
  
- por que dudar?- se preguntó, mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre " ´Duda´es una palabra que no existe en el vocabulario Malfoy, ni en el Slytherin" - acaso el nunca sintió...esto? estas dudas... que se dan por un hecho estúpido y ni siquiera concreto?   
  
No sabía que su razonamiento no era correcto.  
  
**  
  
Hermione se observó en el espejo del baño, ya vestida. La túnica tenía un delicado escote, que dejaba apenas mostrar el nacimiento de sus pechos, además de que más abajo tenía un adono con una cinta, imitando a los antiguos corsé, y después de eso, la falda nacía con delicadez y caía como una cascada hasta el suelo. Había amarrado su cabello en un moño totalmente lindo, adornado con unas pequeñas flores blancas, como las novias. Y en verdad, con todo el atuendo blanco, parecía una.   
  
- Bien, ahora no tienes que ponerte nerviosa si... si lo ves- se dijo, mientras alisaba un pliegue de su tunica y la cadena de plata que lucía brillaba con la luz mágica del baño.- solo... ignóralo.   
  
" ni que fuese tan fácil" pensó.  
  
Con un suspiro, salió del baño, para encontrarse con dos muchachas que chillaban emocionadas al verse arregladas. Sonrió feliz al verlas tan alegres, aunque con un dejo de envidia.   
  
Por qué ella no podía lucir esa sonrisa, tener esa emoción? pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Tal vez por que no sabía lo que ocurriría.  
  
Y bueno, si hubiese sabido, tampoco habría sonreído.  
  
**  
  
  
  
- Bien, Draco- se dijo el muchacho, mientras revisaba que ningún cabello se desprendiera de su peinado. Ordenó el cuello de su túnica gris, y se volvió a observar en el espejo. Apesar de todo, no perdía su " narcisismo".- creo que me veo bastante bien...- aprobó, mientras sus ojos grises como el color de las nubes en plena tormenta, observaban su reflejo, el de un chico alto, guapo, de rostro pálido, ojos interesantes y cautivadores, sonrisa malvada y picara además de cabellos brillantes y rubios. Se puso su costoso reloj de oro en la mano derecha y una vez más, se observó.- control...- susurró.- solo eso, control ...  
  
Salió del baño, y observó que ya no había nadie en la habitación. Tomó un poco de loción y luego de que se la hubo aplicado, salió a la sala común, para juntarse con su pareja... Pansy.  
  
" Seguramente Granger debe estar de lo más feliz colgada del brazo de su pobretón" pensó mientras observaba a Pansy a lo lejos, conversar con Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
" son esos celos, mi amigo?" le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.  
  
- no lo son.- se dijo- Y no soy tu amigo.   
  
  
**  
  
- Ron, hola- saludó Hermione al acercarse a los dos amigos, que conversaban animados.  
  
- Hermione!- dijo Ron con principios de infarto.- estas... wow!- la alabó, sin saber que más decir. Hermione rió avergonzada.  
  
- tu también lo estás- dijo, mientras observaba al menor de los varones Weasley. Llevaba una túnica sin duda nueva, de color azul marino, haciendo juego con sus expresivos ojos y además, haciéndolo ver más alto y notando su cuerpo ya no de niño, si no de hombre.   
  
Ron se sonrojó y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione, viendo que ya el cuadro de la dama gorda se abría, dando paso a los más nerviosos chicos y arregladas muchachas de Gryffindor.  
  
- vamos- le dijo. Hermione asintió, sonriendo.  
  
**  
  
- Draco, que guapísimo te ves!- le dijo Pansy, al ver a su pareja. Las demás chicas de Slytherin le dirigieron miradas furiosas. Draco le respondió con una mueca, que la chica interpretó como una sonrisa.- pero si esa túnica se te ve muy bien!!!  
  
- la tuya también esta bonita- dijo Draco. Pansy susurró un débil " oh" y se quedó callada al instante. Draco, lejos de molestarle aquello, se alegró, pues la espera para que todos salieran se hizo menos tediosa.   
  
" vaya que hay chicas guapas en Slytherin" pensó, mientras sus ojos recorrían las curvas de una chica de séptimo grado, que tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos... bueno, no se había fijado en eso. Pero podía asegurar de que tenía el mejor trasero de Hogwarts.  
  
- Draco, vamos- le susurró Pansy, comenzando a caminar. Draco le siguió, aún con la vista en...otra parte.  
  
**  
  
- Hermione, de verdad te ves muy linda- dijo Ron, mientras bajaban las escaleras todos los Gryffindor.   
  
- Ron, me voy a poner colorada- dijo Hermione, mientras miraba al suelo.  
  
- oh, bueno... aunque el rojo le viene muy bien al blanco.- comentó el chico.   
  
- Bien, entraremos todos.- dijo Mcgonagall, quién traía una tunica de color verde agua y por primera vez veían los ojos del trío de Gryffindor, el cabello suelto, sin feos adornos que le arruinacen su estupenda imagen (n/a mis respetos a Maggie Smith, pero me imagino a Mcgonagall mucha más joven^^)- Les quiero desear una feliz navidad, y una noche buena muy divertida... Bueno, entremos.- dicho esto, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso a la tropa de alumnos.   
  
El comedor, que resplandecía majestuosamente, estaba ya ocupado por los alumnos de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Susan!!!-llamó Harry y desapareció entre la multitud de los recién llegados Ravenclaw.   
  
Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con fuerza.   
  
" solo ignóralo" se repitió mentalmente, mientras los Slytherins entraban con oscuros y lujosos trajes, contrastando con la decoración de manera como solo ellos podían lograr.  
" solo eso, ignóralo. Imagina que no está"   
  
No sabía que esto era algo que no iba a poder cumplir...  
  
...Ni en el baile...  
  
...Que era el momento donde tres caminos de entrelazaban de manera peligrosa...  
  
...Y Donde la serpiente se enredaba en las patas de los leones y hundía sus venenosos colmillos para impedirles caminar...  
  
**  
  
- Voy por algo de tomar, tengo mucha sed- dijo Ron mientras terminaba de sonar una canción de " Merlin´s wand". - vienes?  
  
- Creo que no, me iré a sentar... me traes un jugo?- preguntó.  
  
- Claro- le contestó Ron con una sonrisa y luego, desapareció momentaneamente entre la multitud de adolescentes y jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de una frenética canción. Solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando...  
  
- Hola Granger- le susurró una voz con tono arrastrado al oído.- que gusto verte.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ni nunca.   
  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
hola!!!!! qué les pareció este capitulo?? lo escribí el mismo día que terminé el capítulo 4   
^.^ !! se suponía que este iba a ser todo el baile, pero una se emociona y bueno n__n ... además se iba a ser muy largo y ya sé que es latozo leer capítulos en media hora...además, ahí estaba justo. ( aps! el grupo musical que dije es de otro fic mío^^)   
Pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes... me dejan un review con sus opiniones, por favor?? y si no quieren, bueno, gracias por leer la historia! aunque me gustaría saber que les parece... jeje!  
  
BYES.-   
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU  
|_____________________  
dEaTh EatHeR SpY 009 | ( nunca lo escribo igual...-_-u)  
  
pd: sigo amando el D/Hr, y amo a mi Ron!!!  
pd2: sorry si los decepcioné en el capitulo anterior. Jamás fue esa mi intención... me vino el bajón eso si... T^T...ah! y aprovecho de informarles que voy a avanzar bien en esta ( voy en el cap 7, empezando el 8)y en dos historias más ( "Night" y "Vidas pasadas"), para después seguir actualizando. No será por mucho tiempo si, por que escribo todos los días... solo es ordenar todas las ideas y así después seguir sin problemas y enredos. @_@ ( por si acaso aviso...)  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° 


	6. No me hables

" ...Cuantas cosas se dirán   
En la guerra del amor   
Las palabras son cuchillas   
Cuando las manejan orgullos y pasiones ..."  
  
Estrechez de corazón, Los prisioneros.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
Cap 6.- No hables.   
  
  
  
No sabía por qué se había acercado a ella, cuando se había propuesto mentalmente ni siquiera prestarle atención. Pero la idea de hablarle, ya fuese para aunque sea molestarle, era algo increiblemente tentador para él.  
  
Verla bailar animadamente con el Weasley era una sensación tan extraña, como si en vez de sangre hubiese fluido una especie de poción venenosa por sus venas... un odio que le carcomía los huesos y le hacía tener su vista pegada en ellos, queriendo matarlos... Y cuando el Weasley se alejó y ella quedó sola, en el medio del gran comedor, no se había podido resistir. Tenía que ... hablarle. ¿es qué acaso esto ya era una necesidad? al parecer, si.   
  
Se acercó con pasos decididos y le susurró al oído, estando ella de espaldas y sin sentir su presencia:  
  
- Hola Granger, que gusto de verte- le dijo con una voz tan arrastrada, que parecía o ser dulce miel resbalando por una hoja, o acido carcomiendo piel. Y al parecer, a la chica le pareció una mezcla de ambas, por que tembló lijeramente al sentir la respiración del muchacho chocando en la piel de su cuello. Draco pudo percibir el tenue aroma dulce que se desprendía de ella, y que parecía embriagarlo como el más dulce de los vinos... Pero todo este entorno que se había formado se vió roto por la voz de Hermione, que no se había dado vuelta para hablarle.  
  
- Malfoy...- dijo en un tono que aparentaba ser seguro, pero que ocultaba un lijero temblor- que quieres?  
  
- quién sabe...- le contestó de una manera sugerente, nuevamente en un susurro al oído de su interlocutora.- a lo mejor tú.  
  
- no sé de qué hablas- le aseguró la chica, mientras un color rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas ya subidas de calor por el baile.   
  
- oh, si lo sabes...- dijo en un tono que hubiese derretido hasta el más duro de los hielos.- donde está tu pobretón?- preguntó, mientras, aun un poco reclinado para hablarle al oído a la muchacha, recorría con sus letales ojos grises el comedor abarrotado de jovenes bailando, conversando u otras cosas; trantando de localizar al pelirrojo de la misma forma que una serpiente a su presa.  
  
- no le digas así.- dijo mientras se volteaba y le miraba con ojos enfurecidos.- se llama Ronald Weasley por si no lo sabías y además, es...   
  
- tu novio?- adelantó Draco, con una mueca despectiva en su rostro. La muchacha dejó de mirarle fijamente.  
  
- mi amigo- corrigió- además, eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
Eso era cierto... ¿por qué demostraba tanto interés en el tema de las relaciones amororosas que ella -precisamente ella- mantenía, si no le incumbia? Ni siquiera era de esas muchachas bellas que él se proponía conquistar, bueno, bella lo era, pero no la veía como un objeto de diversión... Pero que mierda estaba pensando?! La estaba tomando más enserio? a una sangresucia y amiga de Potter?!  
  
- no, no lo es- afirmo Draco, tratando de desaparecer esos pensamientos tan... incoherentes. Hermione arqueó las cejas.  
  
- entonces, que haces aquí?- le preguntó, de brazos cruzados. Draco la observó divertido, pues le agradaba ese gesto tan típico en ella... enfadarse.   
  
- disfruto de la navidad- dijo en tono irónico- además, con elfos como tú, se hace todo más real.  
  
- no uses" elfo" como un insulto, por que ellos son como todos nosotros, tienen sentimientos...   
  
- Granger, basta!- le dijo, harto- no me interesa tu estúpido movimiento en defensa de los elfos!   
  
- Y qué te interesa de mí?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro sorprendido del muchacho.  
  
Qué le interesaba de ella? pero... por qué le preguntaba eso tan tonto! Era obvio que a él no le interesaba nada, absolutamente nada de ella! O es qué acaso no era algo tan obvio? ...¿ Qué le iba a contestar? pues... la verdad, no?  
  
- nada, tu vida es tan aburrida que no hay nada de interés en ella.- dijo, mordaz- no tienes..."atractivo"- dijo, arqueando esta vez él, las cejas.  
  
En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que mentía.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione se sintió dolida, como si la hubiesen golpeado con toda la fuerza de un troll, o incluso más. Cómo él le había dicho esas palabras? Cómo podía ser tan...cruel con ella?   
  
Sentía un dolor en el pecho al preguntarse todas esas cosas, mientras unas brillantes lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista. Se volteó, para evitar verlo, mirar otra vez ese rostro pálido y esos ojos grises tan fríos como la nieve... tn fríos como su corazón. Es qué acaso ese estúpido era el objeto de sus dudas? era el causante de todo?... Qué bajo había caído...  
  
- si es eso lo qué opinas de mí, bien- dijo con voz extraña , ajena a la alegre y altiva que usaba momentos antes. Parecía... herida- ahora, iré a buscar a mi pareja, para pasar un rato agradable en navidad junto a él y no con hijos de perra como tú.- le dijo y trató de irse, pero algo la retuvo. Sintió la fría mano del muchacho sujetando la suya.  
  
- espera- le dijo. Ella le miró con la duda brillando en sus ojos marrones-   
  
- me vas a seguir insultando, Malfoy?- preguntó, recalcando el apellido con un odio casi inusitado en ella e incluso, con un dejo de desilución.- sueltame, no soy nada tuyo para que me trates así. Y aunque lo fuese, no tendrías derecho.  
  
¿por qué añadir eso? si nunca sería anda de él como para suponer...demonios, ahora quedaría como una imbecil que babea por el estúpido rubio de Malfoy... el maldito de fulminantes ojos grises... ¡¿ por qué tenía que ser tan asquerosamente guapo? tan atractivo... y un maldito hijo de puta, además?!   
  
" Nada es perfecto" se dijo." Menos él "  
  
Qué tonta!! como pensaba eso? ni que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él y tratara de justificar su comportamiento... Ni qué se estuviese enamorando de ese patán...  
  
  
" Ron... donde mierda te metiste?" se preguntó.  
  
**  
  
  
Él la observó un momento, contemplandola sin percatarse de nada más. Observó cada detalle de su figura delgada, la túnica que tenía unas pinzas para estilizar aún más el cuerpo de la muchacha, su peinado ordenado y elegante, del cual ya se habían desprendido algunos rizos, el adorno de cintas como de corsé y además, el escote. Aquél sencillo escote, nada comparado con algunos que ya había visto, pero que le hacía sentir un vibrante calor dentro de él y unas ganas de...acercarsele más, como con ninguna otra chica por más sensual que fuese. (n/a ejem!)  
  
- espera- le había dicho, sin saber por qué. Estaba mudo, con la mente detenida y en blanco. ¿ Qué decir?...  
  
- me vas a seguir insultando, Malfoy?-le preguntó.- sueltame, no soy nada tuyo para que me trates así. Y aunque lo fuese, no tendrías derecho.  
  
Soltó su mano y la miró, aún sin decir nada.  
  
- veo que no tienes palabras- dijo ella al fin, quebrando el silencio que se había producido entre ellos.- adiós y disfruta tu navidad, Malfoy.  
  
- si tengo algo que decirte... pero... no aquí.- le dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.  
  
- donde entonces?- le preguntó, enfadada.- Si tienes algo que decir, no hagas tantos rodeos!  
  
- sigueme- le dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del comedor.  
  
  
**  
  
Hermione repasó el lugar con la vista, pero ni rastro de Ron. Suspiró.  
  
A los segundos después, ambos estaban en el pasillo, que estaba casi privado de luz y con algunas amenazadoras sombras ocultas detras de las armaduras y cuadros. Unas oscuras cortinas pendían de arriba, tan altas que no se sabía exactamente de donde.  
  
- dime- le dijo, mientras se apoyaba en las cortinas.   
  
Draco no le contestó, solo tomó su mano y la miró fijamente, con sus deliciosos ojos grises, que brillaban con destellos plateados, visibles aún en la más tenebrosa penumbra.  
  
Parecía confundido... y dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas.  
  
**  
  
- qué ocurre?- le preguntó repentinamente a Draco.  
  
- no lo sé. Y eso es lo que me tiene... preocupado.- le dijo, mientras movía los ojos, alerta.  
  
- no sé de que hablas, Malfoy... no creo que tenga que ver conmigo.  
  
- ese es el problema, Granger- el dijo, posando al fin su vista en ella- es que todo tiene que ver contigo.  
  
- "todo"? que es el "todo" para tí? - preguntó. En verdad parecía no comprender del todo.. o es que acaso se quería burlar de él? No, ella no era de esas personas... ¿pero qué opinaba si él no la conocía? No la conocía...  
  
- mierda Granger...- le dijo, mientras hundía sus dedos blancos en su cabello rubio y brillante, como si estuviese dotado de luz de luna.- no juegues conmigo.  
  
- tu estás jugando aquí, Malfoy- le dijo la muchacha, con justa razón.-  
  
- tu me provocas.- la acusó, mientras de su cabello caína rubios mechones rebeldes.  
  
- yo no te hago nada.- dijo Hermione, enfadada.- apenas y te hablo.  
  
Draco le lanzó una mirada tan llena de furia, que hizo a Hermione retroceder unos pasos y topar con los tobillos, la pared.  
  
- pues no me hables ahora.- le dijo y en el acto, la tomo por las muñecas y la besó.   
  
**  
  
Hermione pudo sentir las manos de Draco apretando con fuerza sus muñecas y luego, sin que alcanzase a reaccionar, sus labios calientes sobre los suyos, besandola. Quizó resisitirse, pero su mente estaba paralizada y sus manos ni nada de ella contestaba, solo supo que abrió la boca, dando paso a un beso apasionado, donde ambos desataron sus confusiones y sus enfados... parecía una confrontación de bandos enemigos, una pelea de vida o muerte; mientras sus lenguas chocaban y se enredaban, podían sentir el sabor del otro, sentir como si robasen su alma...  
  
Draco soltó las muñecas de Hermione, y esta, si hubiese estado en conciencia de lo que hacía, se habría librado de los besos y ahora caricias del muchacho, más, sus manos se hundieron en su cabello con fuerza, tratando de aferrarse a él como si fuese la última vez que vivirían algo así.  
  
Y en cierto punto, tenía razón.  
  
Por que aunque no lo creamos, cada beso teje un poco de nuestro destino...  
  
Un poco de nuestra vida...  
  
**  
  
Draco se separó violentamente de ella, y observó a todos lados, como si su muerte se acercase.   
  
- qué..?  
  
- escuché pasos...- la acalló Draco, con la vista fija en el fondo del pasillo. Hermione también observó el mismo lugar, mientras los latidos de su corazón se hacían más violentos.  
  
Lo qué ninguno se esperó que de entre las sombras saliese una figura.  
  
- Nunca lo pensé de tí, Hermione.- dijo la silueta, aún oculta entre sombras y con solo un debil rayo de luna filtrado por entre los cristales iluminándole; con voz cortante, ronca y en tono vibrante, con furia contenida.  
  
Hermione le observó un momento, sabía que había algo inconfundible en aquella persona...  
  
Y cuando lo descubrió, se llevó las manos a la boca, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.   
  
Un mechón rojo, tenuemente iluminado, caía por su frente.  
  
**  
  
Y de los demás.  
  
  
  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
  
Oootro capítulo más!! espero que este les haya gustado!!! ojalá, ojalá!!!! y Bueno, en tiempo de fiestas, espero que lo pasen bien! más que eso, genial!!!!  
  
¿Quién será la persona que los vió? se aclararán las cosas o al contrario, se envolverán aún más en la penumbra de la duda? Para eso habrá que seguir leyendo^^   
  
**nota especial: este capítulo está dedicado de todo corazón a todas mis amigas, por que el 26 de dic, fue nuestra graduación de 8vo!!!! Saludos entonces, a: GERALDINE, MAPACHE, YUYINITA, SOL, VANNY Y ALE... pasamos a la media, lokas!! n____n **  
  
Y ya bueno, me despido esta vez sin nada + que decir... A escepción de que a los fanaticos del anime y en especial de Escaflowne: el O.S.T " Over the sky" es sorprendente! escuchandolo escribí este y los próximos capitulos!! ( espero que eso no sea un insulto al CD ¬.¬U)  
  
byes.-  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU  
( dEaTh eAtHeR SpY 009) 


	7. Lágrimas rojas

____________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
Cap.7: Tal vez derrames lágrimas rojas.  
  
  
  
Draco tenía una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, y Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida y asustada, mientras la silueta caminaba hacia ellos y se dejaba ver completamente.  
  
- Vaya Weasley, nos seguiste- dijo Draco, aún sin borrar esa molesta sonrisa. La persona solo tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione, y murmuraba cosas para sí misma, mientras movía la cabeza, incrédula.  
  
- por qué, Hermione?- preguntó.  
  
- yo...- Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos, y recién retiraba las manos sobre su boca, lentamente- no...  
  
- no hay explicación, no es cierto?- le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su voz cada vez se hacia más temblorosa- crees que es justo?   
  
- por favor, déjame explicarte...- Hermione trató de acercársele, pero retrocedió al ver la furia de sus ojos claros.  
  
- esas deberías dárselas a mi hermano, no crees?- dijo  
  
- Ginny, no le digas nada ...  
  
- MI HERMANO TE AMA Y TU LE HACES ESTO!!!- le gritó, con lágrimas encolerizadas brillando en sus ojos.- QUIERES SEGUIR VIÉNDOTE CON ESTE A SUS ESPALDAS?!  
  
- yo hablaré con él- dijo Hermione, mirando el suelo.- no le mentiré.  
  
- Aunque la idea es muy tentadora...- dijo Draco, usando su típico humor negro y fuera de lugar.-O Vamos, es que estás celosa, ´Weasel´?  
  
Ginny no contestó con palabras, pero le dirigió una mirada tan llena de asco y odio a Draco, que bastó solo con eso para que el chico se callara.  
  
El ambiente que se había creado entre ellos era tan espeso, que parecía que se podía partir con un cuchillo. Todos estaban acomplejados, con dudas y problemas futuros maquinándose en sus cabezas, con rabia quemándoles en lo más profundo de su ser; Hermione, con una tristeza que le desgarraba el corazón como si fuese un garfio sacado de la lava ardiente, Draco con dudas sobre su comportamiento tan extraño respecto a la Gryffindor, y Ginny, con solo una pregunta explotando en su mente:¿Por qué?  
  
Mientras a lo lejos sonaba una lenta balada... Qué hablaba desesperadamente de amor.  
  
  
/*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/  
  
Love of my life - you hurt me (Amor de mi vida - tu me hieres)  
You broken my heart and now you leave me. (Haz roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas)  
Love of my life can't you see, (Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?)  
Bring it back, bring it back, (Tráelo, tráelo)  
Don't take it away from me, (No te lo lleves de mi)  
because you don't know, what it means to me. (porque tu no sabes, lo que significa para mi)  
  
/*// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *// *//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/  
  
  
- Debo volver al baile- dijo repentinamente Hermione y se fue de allí corriendo, mientras las lágrimas por fin afloraban, botando un poco de sus miedos, dudas y culpas.   
  
No tuvo el valor de ir al gran comedor, así que se fue por otro camino y salió del castillo, al lago. Necesitaba respirar...  
  
En cuanto salió, se encontró de golpe con el frío viento que gemía entre los arboles, sacudiendo sus melenas, y la sutil nieve que caía aún del cielo rebosante de brillantes estrellas. Pero el rudo clima no la hizo desistir y, soportando el frío, caminó a tropezones, hasta que llegó frente al lago cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo.   
  
Se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a llorar más intensamente, dejando que las lágrimas enmarcaran sus facciones y mancharan su blanco vestido...   
  
Y la nieve dejaba de caer...  
  
- perdóname Ron...- murmuró, entre sollozos.  
  
Las sonar de campanas indicaron que eran las doce de la noche.  
  
- feliz navidad a ti misma, Hermione- se dijo, mientras volvía a llorar.  
  
- no será una muy feliz- dijo la voz algo agitada de Draco, arrastrando las palabras en forma sarcástica.  
  
  
**  
  
Cuando Hermione se fue corriendo, él la observó un momento y luego, volvió a prestarle atención a la hermana del Weasley, que aun estaba allí, sin mover un pie y mirándole con furia.  
  
- por que nos seguiste?- le preguntó   
  
- los vi salir. Por tú cara me supuse que no era nada bueno lo que iba a pasar. - contestó Ginny, moviendo su cabello tan rojo como lo eran ahora sus mejillas.  
  
- de cuando que te predices cosas?- le preguntó, tan irónico como enfadado.  
  
- eres un imbécil- le dijo- y pobre de ti, Malfoy, que hagas más cosas para hacer sufrir a mi hermano.-  
  
- qué me harás tú?- le preguntó con tono burlón- seguramente robarme, por que como tu familia se muere de hambre, la podrías ayudar en algo.  
  
- no te haría eso, Malfoy- le contestó, mientras sacaba su varita- te mataría. Y no bromeo.   
  
Dicho esto, la pelirroja volvió a desaparecer entre las oscuras formas oscuras y sombras que no definían el final del pasillo.   
  
- perra- murmuró y acto seguido, comenzó a correr a lo que más podía, para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione y ... hablar con ella para solucionar su mayor duda en este momento, del por qué la había besado y más aun, por que demonios le había gustado tanto hacerlo.   
  
Seguramente ese beso no lo olvidaría... tenía un sabor especial... un sabor prohibido.  
  
- mierda, mierda...- se repetía, mientras caminaba sin saber por donde. Cuando tomó conciencia del lugar en donde estaba, se vio fuera del castillo, a unos metros de la muchacha, que estaba sentada frente al congelado lago.  
  
¿Es que el destino - en el que él no creía- lo había traído a ella?  
  
Tal vez.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con Draco, tan o más pálido por el frío y con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
  
- no, no lo será- afirmó ella, mientras miraba al lago, en el cual se podía reflejar la suave luna menguante.  
  
- de verdad hablarás con ...él?- le preguntó, aun de pie junto a ella.  
  
- si, y creo que ahora mismo.- dijo, levantándose. Con una mano temblorosa trató de secar sus lágrimas y peinarse un poco.- seguramente creerá que me ha pasado algo terrible... bueno... lo fue.  
  
- te pareció terrible, Hermione?- le preguntó Draco, usando por primera vez su nombre al hablarle. Ella solo le miró.  
  
En realidad, no podía contestarle... por qué ni ella sabía la respuesta.  
  
Optó por retirarse sin mencionar palabra.  
  
Caminó un poco, con paso decidido y la vista en alto, dándose valor. Seguramente por algo estaba en Gryffindor, la casa de la valentía... aunque ella pensaba que Ravenclaw le venía mejor en estos momentos... pues al llegar frente a las amplias y milenarias puertas del gran comedor, todo ese improvisado valor, se había esfumado como si de un espejismo se tratase.   
  
Las abrió, y con la vista repasó rápidamente el lugar, tratando de encontrar a Ron. Sus ojos enrojecidos se detuvieron cerca de las mesas donde la gente se sentaba a tomar algo o a conversar. Allí estaba, platicando con Neville Longbottom.  
  
Indecisa, se abrió paso entre los bailarines, pero se quedó congelada a medio camino.  
  
- Hermione!!- la llamó Ron, que la había visto antes de que ella llegase. Ella se quedó paralizada en donde estaba y no tuvo el valor de mirarlo. El chico notó esta extraña actitud.- que pasó, Hermione?- le preguntó, preocupado.  
  
- vamos a otra parte, por favor.- le dijo. La música era alegre y todo el ambiente lo era así que se sentía... extraña allí. Sentía que se asfixiaba.  
  
" eso no es la música, es la culpa" le dijo su conciencia, mientras ambos salían del comedor, en silencio.  
  
- " dragones voladores"- dijo Ron, cuando hubieron llegado a la sala común de Griffindor. La dama gorda, bastante más ebria que en años anteriores, les dejo pasar haciendo gran alboroto.  
  
- si, dragones...- murmuró para sí misma Hermione, por lo cual Ron no le escuchó. Se sentó en las escaleras, y el muchacho la imitó, algo intrigado.  
  
La sala común estaba vacía, y solo se sentía el crepitar de la enardecida chimenea llenando el espacio y quebrando a momentos, el silencio.  
  
- Ron...- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se sentía sin fuerzas ni ganas para seguir.  
  
- sea lo que sea, tendrá una razón, no?- le dijo Ron, mientras la observaba.  
  
- es que no la sé, Ron... todo me tiene tan...confusa- declaró, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y débiles lágrimas volvían a caer suavemente por sus mejillas.- no sé que me pasa, que le pasa, que nos pasa a todos!! no entiendo...  
  
- Hermione, dime.- dijo un ya preocupado Ron. Ella levantó el rostro, dejando ver las lágrimas que ya habían nuevemente empapado su rostro. - sabes?- dijo Ron, mirando la chimenea- con el pelo así, desordenado, y los ojos rojos, te pareces más a la niña que conocí hace seis años.- su voz sonaba tan dulce, que se extrañaba que fuese él el que dijese eso.   
  
- Ron, podríamos volver a ser amigos?- le preguntó Hermione, observando a Ron, que seguía con la vista en la chimenea.   
  
- Nunca hemos dejado de serlo.- contestó momentos después, mientras la luz que se desprendía de la chimenea iluminaba su rostro serio. En su voz se dejaba notar la tristeza.  
  
- Amigos como antes- dijo Hermione- cuando... no había pasado nada entre nosotros y las cosas estaban un poco más claras.-  
  
La llamas de la chimenea se movían en las maderas, bailando a compás de una brisa que recorría desde la ventana a toda la sala. Por la ventana se podía ver a la brillante luna, las estrellas, y algunas aves que volaban silenciosas, rompiendo el aire con su elegante batir de alas.   
  
- Es que aun te gusta Harry?- le preguntó. Hermione le miró un momento, sorprendida y luego soltó un suspiro.  
  
- No.- contestó ella, mientras las lágrimas se secaban en sus rostro- eso... no tuvo principio ni fin. Solo se esfumó y no existió más.   
  
- Pero un momento existió-  
  
- Creo que solo era... admiración por el valiente niño que vivió. Por que no era una persona detestable como casi todos los que tienen fama, si no era... como cualquiera. Un buen amigo.  
  
- Todos lo admiran, cierto?- preguntó Ron, con un dejo de rabia.  
  
- Ron, creo que tu eres tanto o más valeroso que Harry. Además, tu tienes a tu familia, que te quiere, eres simpático, tierno, cariñoso... buen amigo y además, muy guapo.  
  
- Entonces por que no, Hermione?- le preguntó, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.   
  
**  
  
La observó, expectante. Los ojos de la muchacha eran vidriosos, ocultando seguramente angustia y muchas lágrimas más.   
  
Le dolía que ella no le correspondiera, o que no estuviese segura de lo que sentía. Le dolía que en cierto modo, ella jugara con él... O al menos así lo sentía.  
  
- Ron, eso no se puede decidir...- le contestó Hermione después de unos minutos.  
  
- Y si se pudiese, tampoco sería, no?- le preguntó, acongojado.  
  
- quién sabe.- contestó ella, abrazando sus rodillas.-   
  
Quién sabe... dios, por que no se iba ahora, a estar solo y poder pensar un momento? Por que tenía una duda atormentándole, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar tranquilo.  
  
- Qué te había pasado, Hermione?- le preguntó.  
  
- Me había... besado con Malfoy...- contestó Hermione, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
- Malfoy?!- articuló Ron, mientras apretaba los puños, arrugando su túnica.- si...te odia!  
  
La rabia comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo, y las ganas de matar al slytherin eran demasiado tentadoras en ese momento. Sin tan solo... le tuviese en frente...   
  
- Ron, perdóname.- Hermione le había tomado las manos entre las de ella y le miraba- de verdad, yo no quería hacerte esto.  
  
- Pero lo hiciste.- Ron se levantó, demasiado enojado y herido. Le dolía seguir mirando a su...amiga.- y además, que importa, si no éramos nada.   
  
- Ron, no seas así.  
  
- como quieres que sea?- Ron le miró, resentido-   
  
- no así- contestó Hermione, volviendo su vista a la chimenea.  
  
- Hermione- Ron se hincó a su lado. - solo dime que tengo una oportunidad-  
  
- una oportunidad?- le preguntó extrañada.   
  
Sabía, muy en el fondo, que no podía odiar a esa chica. Sabía que aún el amor hacía vibrar su corazón al solo sentir su voz, o percibir su dulce aroma. Las mariposas en el estómago no habían desaparecido, al igual que las ideas revueltas que le provocaba estar cerca de ella...  
  
- puedo ...- Ron meditó. No sabía si debía continuar o tan solo irse. Se arriesgó- puedo aun conquistarte?  
  
- Ron... no lo sé- contestó sorprendida.  
  
- Tomaré eso como un si.- dijo mientras le levantaba y subió las escaleras, desapareciendo tras la puerta del dormitorio masculino de sexto año, Gryffindor.  
  
Se tiró en su cama, confundido. No sabía si reír... o llorar. No sabía si amarla, u odiarla...   
  
Esta vez, se quedó con las primeras.  
  
- te ganaré-. murmuró.  
  
**  
  
Hermione se quedó unos segundos sentada, mirando la chimenea. Se sentía más aliviada, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle a Ron, y no había pasado nada extremadamente doloroso y lamentable para ellos, o para su amistad. Bueno, asi lo había sentido.  
  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, con un movimiento de varita, remplazó la túnica por un cómodo pijama y se hundió entre las suaves sábanas escarlatas.  
  
Cerró los ojos y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad, al recordar el sabor de los labios de Draco Malfoy sobre los suyos...  
  
Culpabilidad que con los designios del destino...  
  
Podría acrecentarse más de lo que había experimentado en toda su vida...  
  
Pero para eso habría que esperar un tiempo...  
  
O tal vez no tanto.  
  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Vaya capítulo + largo!!! Creo que es el más extenso de todo el fic!!o.O ... pero bueno, espero que leerlo no les haya parecido latozo o aburrido!!! ( a mi no me gusta ...) me dejarán su opinión en un review? de verdad la necesito!!!! que si no, no sé como esta quedando la historia y em deprimo... ah! Y Gracias por sus reviews!!!!! A todos!!!! los quiero mucho!!!^^ ( yo que no pensé jamás llegar a tantos...) ah!!! la canción es " Love of my life" de Queen.  
  
++AvIsO++  
  
Si a alguien en este planeta el gustaba mi fic " Vidas pasadas" ( si = a a algunas les gustaba y les agradesco todos los reviews que me mandaron) o " In the hell", pues creo que esas dos no siguen +, por que o no sé como seguirlas o ya no le encuentro ´gracia´ a la historia. Además, algunos me pidieron que siguiera el primero que nombre, lo seguí y nadie lo tomó en cuenta ;_; Así que ahora me dedicaré al mil % a seguir este fic y "Night" que es un R/Hr. [[ como me hago promoción]]  
En una de esas puede que las siga, pero no creo.  
  
  
Bueno ,byes.-  
  
AKANE.- ( a TOM FELTON le gustan toda clase de chicas, pero le llaman + la atención las latinas!!!! yupi! -ni que lo fuera a tener cerca algún día ¬¬-) 


	8. Cielo e Infierno

"...La pasión no te hace feliz  
y a veces el destino te hace sufrir  
perdido en confusión  
te ahogas sin razón,  
mejor trata de escapar..."  
  
Opening en español, Tenchi Muyo!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
Cap 8.- Cielo e Infierno.  
  
  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y se topó con la fría luz matutina iluminando el cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el dosel, esperando encontrar a Parvati o a Lavender en sus camas, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que ninguna de ellas estaba. Extrañada, pero ya con la idea de lo que les había ocurrido, se levantó y observó su reloj despertador, que indicaba con sus delicadas manecillas las 7:20 de la mañana.   
  
Se fue al baño, de donde unos minutos después salió con el cabello mojado y vestida con unos pantalones blancos y un polerón azul. Buscó en su baúl los regalos para sus amigos, y cuando los hubo sacado, escribió unas cartas para ellos y luego salió de la habitación para entregárselos.  
  
Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de chicos de 6to año con suavidad, mientras observaba los jugadores de quidditch moverse en el papel de regalo mágico. Esperó unos instantes pero nadie pareció escuchar su llamado. Volvió a golpear en dos oportunidades más, cuando un chico alto abrió la puerta, gruñendo.  
  
- que?- preguntó, enfadado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
  
- Harry...- le reconoció ella, quién le observaba de arriba a abajo con la cara totalmente bañada en color carmesí brillante. El chico además de tener los cabellos desordenados y un gesto poco amigable, tenía un pijama que contrataba totalmente como lucía a esas horas de la mañana: un pantalón de color azul marino, con anclas y timones bordados en hilo blanco en toda la tela - bonito pijama, marinero.- se burló, tratando de disimular su vergüenza. Es que ver a tu mejor amigo así, con el torso desnudo y que más encima, este sea musculoso debido al constante ejercicio y bien proporcionado, es algo que ciertamente te haría sonrojar. Claro, también incluyendo el pijama.   
  
- Hermione?- preguntó el chico, despertando de golpe. La observó con los ojos verdes esmeraldas abiertos como platos- que hora es?  
  
- Ah... las 8:00- contestó, mirando su reloj.- Ron...está durmiendo?- trató de observar dentro de la habitación, pero Harry la distrajo.  
  
- claro, si es de mañana... y ayer hubo fiesta...- contestó Harry  
  
- no te contó?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
  
- contarme qué?-  
  
- nada, nada... después te dirá... yo no creo que pueda.- dijo Hermione, con tristeza en su mirada.   
  
- bien.- dijo Harry, con el cejo fruncido. Se presentía algo más o menos serio.-   
  
- bien...- repitió Hermione- puedes despertar a Ron? me gustaría darle su regalo de navidad personalmente...  
  
- Trataré, pero no creo que despierte... voy a cerrar la puerta... no es algo muy agradable ver como despierta enojado.- rió Harry. Hermione asintió.  
  
A los segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Harry algo molesto y a un Ron más bien con aspecto de sonámbulo que de otra cosa.  
  
- Hola Ron- saludó la chica. El dormido pelirrojo, que tenía los cabellos rojizos desordenados y con un aspecto más rebelde que los de su amigo, abrió un ojo y la observó un momento.  
  
- Hermione!!!!- gritó y cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry y Hermione afuera. A los segundos después, volvió a abrir la puerta, dejándose ver más...mojado. De mechones pelirrojos le caían gotas de agua, al igual que desde la barbilla. - ya.- afirmó.  
  
- no tenías que mojarte tanto para despertar...- bromeó Harry.   
  
- Bien, quería entregarles sus regalos... por que bueno, ya no puedo entrar como antes... - dijo Hermione y tomó el regalo de envoltorio verde con snitchs surcándolo y una tarjetita adherida a él- toma Harry.- le dijo y lo abrazó.- feliz navidad...!  
  
- a ti también, Hermione!- le dijo Harry, mientras dejaban de abrazarse y el chico observaba curioso el misterioso contenido.- qué es??  
  
- por que no lo vas a ver junto con tus otros regalos, Harry?- preguntó Ron- allá, adentro...- insinuó moviendo la cabeza en dirección al cuarto.  
  
- pero puedo espe...- Harry se vio acallado por una significativa mirada del Weasley. Rió nervioso- ah!! claro, si... yo..mmm... voy a buscar los regalos que te tenemos, Hermione... aunque no sé donde están...me demoraré muuucho- dicho esto se fue, no sin darle una sonrisa cómplice a Ron. (n/a que disimulado Harry )  
  
- ah bueno...- comenzó Hermione- toma tu regalo de navidad- dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de jugadores de quidditch.- espero que te guste... y lee la nota.  
  
- Hermione...- Ron tomó el regalo pero la mirada azul de él estaba clavada en la muchacha- Quería decirte que... bueno, lo que haya pasado entre tú y... ese... bueno... ustedes tienen algo?  
  
- Claro que no!!!- afirmó Hermione, sorprendida.  
  
- Bueno, entonces... no tienes nada con nadie.- Ron la miró, espectante. La chica solo negó con la cabeza.- Pues... todo olvidado, borrón y cuenta nueva como dicen los muggles, no?  
  
- en serio, Ron?- Hermione estaba sorprendida ante la comprensión del chico.-   
  
- claro... trato?- preguntó Ron, ofreciéndole la mano. Hermione la tomó.  
  
- trato.- dijo, y sin poder resistirlo, abrazó a Ron mientras unas tibias lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos marrones.  
  
- Hermione, te estás volviendo una llorona.- bromeó Ron, secándole las lágrimas. Ella le sonrió.  
  
- Que demora... no sabía donde estaban!- dijo Harry apareciendo con dos regalos.  
  
- No sentí la puerta...- comentó Hermione. Harry rió nervioso una vez más, mientras le daba los obsequios-   
  
- gracias por tu regalo, Hermione! - sonrió Harry desviando el tema- pero bueno, me iré a bañar para que bajemos a desayunar más rato...- dijo y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
- Yo también me iré a bañar...- dijo Ron-   
  
- Yo daré un paseo, nos vemos en el comedor.- dijo Hermione y bajó las escaleras. Cuando Ron estaba solo, se dirigió al lado de la puerta y tiró de la nada.  
  
- Harry, sácate la capa invisible.- le regañó a la mitad del cuerpo del muchacho de cabello negro que se veía, y entró a la habitación.-   
  
* * *   
  
  
Comenzó a peinar su cabello, cubriéndolo con una poderosa cantidad de gomina. Se observó en el amplio espejo del baño, con el cejo fruncido.  
  
Todavía parecía no entender lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Jamás pensó que él fuese a besar así a una... gryffindor, más aún sangresucia, amiga de su peor enemigo y el único obstáculo para no ser el mejor en las calificaciones. Incluso jamás había besado en forma tan... desesperada, ni un beso le había dado vueltas más de una hora en la cabeza.   
  
Tiró la peineta y se revolvió el cabello con una mano, dejándolo desordenado y con mechones cubriendo su frente y enmarcando aún más su mirada de acero.   
  
- Navidad...- susurró Draco, mientras se ponía con algo de culpabilidad su bufanda de Slytherin. Pero bueno, si había estado con tantas chicas y había demostrado una excelente confirmación al dicho " Un caballero no tiene memoria", por que no iba a poder ocurrir eso nuevamente? Solo... que desaparezca ese rastro de sabor culpable en sus labios... ese sabor que le carcomía los huesos como veneno... ¿ desde cuando el veneno era tan dulce y... excitante? Mierda... de nuevo con eso...  
  
Salió del baño, y se encontró con los otros tres ocupantes del dormitorio profundamente dormidos. Rió al escuchar como Crabbe llamaba a su oso de peluche, en sueños.   
  
Dejó su nueva escoba de carreras en su baúl, junto a todos los demás regalos que había recibido, y después de cerrarlo con un desconocido hechizo, salió de la habitación.  
  
- Otro maldito día- se dijo, mientras observaba los vestigios que la fiesta había dejado en los Slytherins de más edad. Salió de la sala común, pisando a un alumno que estaba tirado en el suelo, borracho.-   
  
**  
  
  
La fría brisa matutina golpeaba con delicadez el rostro de Hermione, quién estaba sentada frente al lago, bajo un frondoso árbol y con un libro en las manos.   
  
Quería leer, despejar un poco más su cabeza introduciéndose en la historia de los magos fundadores, pero sentía que ni aquella intrigante historia podía hacerla olvidarse por un momento de sus tribulaciones. De tan solo recordar nuevamente el beso que le había dado Malfoy- y al que ella lamentablemente no había puesto resistencia -, y volver a sentir las corrientes recorriendo su espalda y dándole escalofríos, ese inusitado placer de los labios del Slytherin, sabor agridulce; sentía culpa. Sabor a culpa en sus labios.   
  
Trató de volver a su lectura, pero un tibio aire rozó su cuello y una vez más, su mente voló hacia le valle de la desesperación y agonía. Es que acaso todo le recordaba a él? El viento, las nubes, el lago, la luna... todo? Por los dragones voladores de Escocia! Y ella, que nunca pensó que el amor pudiese llenar a una persona y tenerla en "otro mundo" la mayor parte del tiempo... Perdón. Había dicho " amor"?! Amor por un maldito donjuan de la casa contraria, enemigo de tu mejor amigo, y que te ha insultado toda la vida? Demonios, si...  
  
Bueno, tal vez no ERA precisamente amor, si no que como estaba en la edad de las revoluciones hormonales, tenía que reconocer lo que antes la sola idea le daba asco: Malfoy era un hombre perfectamente atractivo y seductor. Y al parecer ella estaba cayendo en sus redes... pero solo por eso, por sus malditas hormonas. No por que estuviese enamorada. Y si era realmente así, por que se sentía tan culpable? Por que la agobiaba pensar que ese beso le había gustado y enloquecido? Tal vez por... Ron.  
  
Ah... ahí estaba Ron, también ocupando ahora, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Eran tan distintos, los polos más opuestos... era como comparar el cielo con el infierno. Pero a veces le gustaba la calma y dulzura del cielo... pero no podía evitar pensar en la deliciosa lascivia del infierno... (n/a si, lascivia...^^) Mil demonios, Hermione!!! Qué era lo que te estaba pasando!!! o lo que te está pasando...  
  
Cerró un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró nuevamente en el infierno.  
  
  
**  
  
Pues, sinceramente, el beso le había gustado. Le había parecido de esos que el fríamente calificaría como "los que te dan un poco más de experiencia para tirarte a más chicas" pero realmente, no sentía eso. Si de verdades se trataba, era, como él pensaba, para un vampiro sentir el placer de beber sangre por primera vez, besar a una persona que jamás esperaste.   
Pero su mente fría volvía a funcionar nuevamente, y todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en un segundo.   
  
Mientras caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y la mirada altiva y despectiva de siempre, las chicas que estaban despiertas a esa hora, se volteaban a verlo, le lanzaban piropos y las más despistadas le preguntaban quién era. Estaba causando una sensación nueva en el sexo femenino con ese look más agresivo y salvaje, pero sin dejar la elegancia y la frialdad que lo caracterizaban desde siempre. (n/a me derrito lentamente frente al monitor...). Cuando unas chicas pasaron cerca de él y lo miraron con cierto brillo de deleite en los ojos, él, se mordió el labio inferior con lentitud, para segundos después, escuchar una oleada de suspiros. Y todo ese juego del seductor y hombre casi imposible, le distraía, por que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, claro además de molestar a los demás para reírse un rato.   
  
Salió del castillo, sin percatarse de que lo hacía. Cuando la fría brisa le golpeó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba unos metros lejos del castillo y que aquella navideña mañana era muy fría como para andar solo con una túnica cubriéndole el cuerpo. (n/a SOLO una túnica... :D~~). Lo más apto habría sido volver por algo más de ropa, pero no quería entrar al viejo castillo, con su aire viciado. Comenzó a caminar esta vez, ya sintiendo el frío recorriéndole como un placer veraniego, en dirección al lago.   
  
Mientras los arboles se movían lentamente, y el viento entraba silbando por sus ramas, Draco iba mirando su entorno como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Es que en cierto punto era así, por que nunca había reparado en él más que para las latozas clases que tenían de "Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas" y si es que lo hacía. Un enorme pájaro negro pasó surcando el cielo desplegando sus alas, y cantando su mal presagio.  
  
- Genial.- murmuró irónico Draco. Una nueva brisa le recorrió, esta vez no como la sotras, si no con un dulce aroma de fresas incluido. - Genial - volvió a murmurar, condenando su suerte con un gesto enfadado.  
  
Miró a su derecha, y pudo observar a la chica de gryffindor que le estaba ocupando la mayoría de sus pensamientos- a su pesar de Slytherin y Malfoy-, sentada bajo un árbol.   
  
- Todo se repite!- murmuró. Caminó hacia ella.  
  
" Pero puede ser una oportunidad para acabar con todo esto" pensó.  
  
Claro está, erróneamente.   
  
Por que las cosas no pueden acabar...  
  
  
**  
  
Ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, parado al lado de ella, en silencio.  
  
- Que.?- preguntó ella, desviando la mirada de los ojos grises de su fastidioso compañero de curso. Su voz sonaba cortante y fría.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo él, sentándose a su lado y con un tono más gélido que el que había usado Hermione antes- Y esta vez si hablaremos.- remarcó.  
  
  
**  
  
Cuando ni siquiera han empezado totalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
nOtAs De La AuToRa   
´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´  
  
  
  
Bueno, este capítulo fue más rápido por que me voy de vacaciones y aunque sé que me he demorado con otros capítulos más que una semana... Espero eso si que les guste más este capítulo, y que sigan leyendo este fic, por que creo que después se pone bueno...^__^ Ya, no sé que más decir, solo cuatro cosas:  
  
- Lean el libro " Entrevista con el vampiro", de Anne Rice. Es extremadamente bueno y mejor si vieron la pelicula y les encantan los relatos de ese estilo^^  
  
- Visiten, fans de Tom Felton, www.dragonboi.com ( Karol, gracias, pero ya la había visto antes, como buena fan investigadora de Tom y Draco que soy ^.~)  
  
- Vean la película " El aro"  
  
- Esperen que en los próximos capítulos si hay verdadero Draco/Hermione!  
  
Ya, eso... buenas vibras a todos y...cuidado con la gente muerta, también hay que temerles... más si caminan por las calles y poseen la belleza capaz de hundirte en el infierno. ( jajajaj mucho "Entrevista..." jajajajajajaj)  
  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu  
( Arena y sol...el mar azul... jajaja XD) 


	9. Miénteme, hiéreme vuelve a ser tu

"...Mentira vendida  
moralidad que me intoxica  
mentira escondida  
flagelo que mi corazón  
no olvida, mentira  
las tentaciones destructivas..."  
  
Mentira, La Ley  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Cap 9.- Miénteme, hiéreme... vuelve a ser tu.  
  
  
Ella le observó un momento, sin saber que decirle a ese muchacho de ojos grises maliciosamente atractivos, que ahora se hallaba sentado a su lado, mirando al lago. Miles de ideas y preguntas comenzaron a acumularse en su ya confundida cabeza, cuando pareció reaccionar de golpe. ¡ Era Malfoy ! Bueno, quién más podía hacerte sentir tan distante cuando estás a su lado?  
  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy- dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba su libro. Lo más oportuno en ese momento, sería irse. Y eso iba a hacer.  
  
- Yo si, así que me haces el favor y te quedas aquí hasta que termine.- dijo Malfoy con tono sarcástico en la voz seca que tenía ahora y con una actitud que no admitía reproches.   
  
- No me hables así- le dijo Hermione dejando su libro a un lado.- dime lo que me vas a decir ya, que no tengo todo el día para ti.- Ella estaba más que enfadada... mejor dicho, reacia a hablar con él.  
  
- No te des tanta importancia, Granger, que no nací para estar contigo.- dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y la típica ceja alzada que demostraba que se estaba burlando.   
  
- Bien... pues...- Hermione había quedado un poco "tocada" con esa frase. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que le había...herido.- habla.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Hermione miró algo insegura a su "enemigo", que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte.  
  
- Que revelación, Malfoy!- dijo Hermione, quebrando el silencio con sardónicas palabras. - Después de esta cátedra, me voy.- Hermione tomó su libro y se paró- Adiós.  
  
- Te pareció terrible, no es verdad?- preguntó Draco de repente. Hermione, que ya había avanzado unos pasos, le escuchó y se devolvió, sorprendida.  
  
- perdón?- Hermione creía haber escuchado mal. Le estaba preguntando lo que menos quería contestar!  
  
- Te pareció terrible- afirmó Draco, levantándose del suelo.- con eso me ha quedado todo claro.  
  
- Quieres la verdad?- preguntó Hermione. Draco la brindó una sonrisa fria.  
  
- No. Y tu tampoco la querrías.- dijo Draco y se dió la vuelta- no quiero herir tus sentimientos...- dijo burlón.  
  
- eres un maldito puerco, animal, un estúpido que no sabe nada de nada!!!- exclamó Hermione, enfadada. No estaba de humor para los jueguitos del rubio, quién se volteó a mirarla.- eres una persona vacía, que solo busca... parecerse y tener todo lo que tiene Harry!  
  
Hermione había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Draco se acercó a ella y la empujó al árbol, donde ella quedó prácticamente pegada, pues el muchacho estaba casi encima de ella, mirándola con furia.  
  
- sígueme hablando mi.- le dijo, con una risa que denotaba la furia que sentía. Hermione se sintió de inmediato intimidada por esa mirada gris, pero se mantuvo altiva.-  
  
- Eres un maldito bastardo, que siempre aspiró y aspirará a ser tan famoso y querido como lo es Harry... por que siempre lo haz envidiado!  
  
- Puede ser... sigue.- dijo cubriendo sus palabras de ironía.  
  
- Eres un maldito hombre!- dijo Hermione, casi cediendo ante esa mirada enfadada del Slytherin.  
  
- Si, y tu eres una maldita mujer.- Dijo Draco y comenzó a subir la falda de la muchacha, con una mano- Te ves como una, pero no te comportas como tal   
  
- Eres un miserable. Das pena.- dijo Hermione, mientras sentía sus piernas temblar por el rastro que había dejado la piel de Draco al hacer contacto con la suya. Él rió.  
  
- Creo que te doy miedo, por que estás temblando- le dijo Draco mirándola de arriba a abajo.  
  
- el frío.- contesto Hermione. Draco se apegó tanto a ella, que sus respiraciones parecían una. Él la miró con los ojos grises destellantes de diversión.  
  
- aun tienes frío?- preguntó, después de morderse con total sensualidad, el labio inferior. Hermione movió la cabeza, negativamente. Estaba nerviosa... nerviosa es demasiado poco para explicar el sentimiento que la chica sentía al tener a Draco Malfoy tan cerca.- No te preocupes, no eres de la categoría que merezco, no te haré nada.- dijo y se alejó rápidamente de ella, con la sonrisa más hiriente que jamás se había visto en su rostro pálido. La miró y se dio la vuelta, alejándose lentamente.  
  
- ERA ESO LO QUE ME IBAS A DECIR, MALFOY?- gritó Hermione. El muchacho de cabellos ahora desordenados, dio vuelta y camino hacia ella, con pasos enfadados.  
  
- A mi nadie me grita, menos... una sangresucia como tú.- contestó, escupiendo las palabras con veneno. Sus rostros estaban nuevamente muy cerca, y sus miradas se cruzaban como lenguas de fuego.-   
  
- Veo que tu diccionario de insultos se ha acabado- dijo Hermione, manteniendo el contacto visual.-   
  
Draco se acercó a su oído y le susurró:  
  
- En mi, nada se acaba- le dijo y esta vez, se marchó definitivamente.   
  
  
Hermione se quedó muda, casi aguantando la respiración. Aguantandola tal vez por la impresión, o para retener un poco más su aroma... Ni ella lo sabía.  
  
**  
  
Draco se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la nieve, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin se volvía a ver como el antiguo Draco Malfoy, hiriente, punzante y de un humor ciertamente, negro. Sabía herir a la gente, molestarla... lo había aprendido del mejor de todos los maestros: Lucius Malfoy, su padre. Y todo era como antes. Pero... en el fondo no se sentía bien. Se había desquitado con ella, y al parecer ella también con él. Pero... por que le molestaba? Bueno, seguramente por que le había dicho que el quería ser como el carapartida de Potter... qué estupidez!! Ni aunque todas las chicas del mundo hubiesen perseguido a ese hijo de perra -perra difunta, claro- jamás le hubiese gustado ser él. Jamás.   
  
Se levantó, pues el hambre le había vencido y caminó hacia el castillo -para saciar un poco su apetito con un contundente desayuno- con la mirada perdida y sin duda, más confundido que en toda su vida.   
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Si tan solo, no le importase que Malfoy le insultara cada vez que podía, que la humillara y que más aun, lograra herirla en el punto más débil de su corazón; todo sería un poco más fácil. Pero no lo era.  
  
Le importaba demasiado que se dirigiera a ella con su típica frialdad, que fuese tan malvado, tan sádico en su comportar. Y aunque ella no quisiera, las lágrimas airadas se desprendían de sus castaños ojos, y rodaban como perlas de rocío por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando por que el le había dicho que no era nada! Estaba llorando por...sentir lo que sentía. Sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con solo sentir su perfume, o con ver los brillos de su cabello rubio... por que los vellos se le erizaban cuando el le hablaba tan cerca, cuando sus respiraciones se fusionaban...  
  
  
Es que acaso era... No podía ser amor. No, simplemente no podía. Era algo ilógico, sin fundamentos, incoherente, imposible!! Ella era Gryffindor, el Slytherin... se odiaban!! Bueno, él la odiaba... pero...   
  
Hundió las manos en su cabello, sin entenderse. Por qué el amor no era más fácil? Por qué no era color de rosa como en los cuentos que ella leía de pequeña? Tal vez por eso, por que eran cuentos. De repente, se levantó y secó con un manotazo sus lágrimas.  
  
  
- No fue, no es y no será nunca amor- se dijo, decidida. Tomó su túnica negra y se la puso sobre los hombros, para luego salir de la solitaria habitación de chicas de 6°.  
  
**  
  
  
Draco comenzó a comer con lentitud. Su vista estaba pegada en la mesa de Gryffindor, a pesar de que la chica que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos no estaba allí.  
  
Qué era realmente lo que ocurría? Por qué esas reacciones para con ella, esa insinuación en su tono de voz, esas miradas... esas dudas!? Necesitaba la respuesta pronto. Bueno, respuesta tenía. Pero todas eran diferentes. La teoría de las hormonas era con la que más se convencía por ahora, pero... eso parecía bastante ilógico, por que no era solo deseo o atracción física lo que sentía por ella. Bueno, pero mientras él estuviese seguro de que eso era, era por que eso era la verdadera razón. Lo malo es que no estaba seguro...  
  
  
Toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, gracias a un chiste - muy subido de tono, por cierto- de Zabinni.  
  
Draco, rodó los ojos, impresionado por la ineptitud que parecían demostrar todos sus compañeros. Terminó de tomar su café y comenzó a recorrer el salón con sus metálicos ojos.   
  
A los segundos después, entró Hermione Granger, con la mirada más displicente que él jamás hubiese visto en ella. Ella no se dignó a mirarlo, solo caminó a la mesa de su apestosa casa y cenó olvidándose de que él existía.   
  
- Quieres indiferencia, Granger?- murmuró Draco, mientras su sonrisa burlona era oculta por el vapor que emitía su café- pues eso tendrás.   
  
Draco decidió, que eso era lo más certero, para poder devolverle la pasada, aunque también pensó que eso podía ser la mejor oportunidad de averiguar que era lo que ocurría entre ellos, de encontrar alguna respuesta, algún indicio de "algo" ...  
  
Una excelente oportunidad para descubrir algo más de ella y de él mismo. Aunque quizás se le escapara de las manos y pasara cualquier cosa...  
  
Pero si él no quería, nada iba a pasar.   
  
Y dió en el clavo.  
  
Aunque todo era si él no quería...  
  
  
  
|||*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*||||  
  
  
Pues bien, no me gusta como queda el cap, pero no se me ocurría nada más ^^... Aps, y bueno... ESTOY NUEVAMENTE EN MI HERMOSA CASA!!!!!!!!!! DE VUELTAA!!! ( Akane se saca las lágrimas de emoción)... es que bien, la verdad es que no lo pase bien y lo unico que quería es volver... jajaja por eso volví al tiro^^ Espero, eso si que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que si quieren, me dejen un review ( Cuantos tengo!!! es que de verdad em hacen feliiiiiiiiiiz)... Además, si se fijan bien... se estan dando pistas para... el futuro ( Akane ríe)   
  
Ahhhh!! eso de que había averiguado de mi hermosisimo Rupito y de mi bellisimo Tomy, pues... ( Akane corre a esconderse tras un árbol) Se me olvidó! ^O^ lo que pasa es que eso había sido hace tiempo, y cuando terminé el cap firme así^^ Creo que fue que descubrí más páginas y rumores, con fotos... pos eso debe haber sido... cuando em acuerde les digo^___^   
  
Ya, antes de despedirme , unas cosas:  
  
- Lean "Lestat. el vampiro", de la maestra Anne Rice. Es genial!!!!!! mejor que el 1. Y a las fans de mi Lestat, les encantara!! ^.~ ( Pregunto, además: GENTE DE CHILE - MEJOR DE STGO- HAN VISTO EL LIBRO " LA REINA DE LOS CONDENADOS" ????? NECESITO LEERLOOOOO!!!!!! TB ES DE ANNE RICE - si es la continuación de las crónicas vampíricas ¬¬ -)  
  
- Quiero saber algo, pequeñito... SE IBAN SIN DEJARME UN REVIEW??? XDDD ( es broma )  
  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu ( por que los mochileros de entre 18 y 20 años son taaaaaaaaan hermosos?????? :D~~~~~ sobretodos los que ves cuando te vienes de vuelta? ¬¬ ) 


	10. Prohibición es sinónimo de tentación

"Existe un niño que vive en mí,  
jugando a no quererte  
pero hace tanto ruido este olvido  
que no te puede escuchar  
recordar que ya no estas  
cuando hay olas en el mar  
y cuando no tambien  
cuando me siento sereno  
cuando te hecho de menos  
hoy puede pasar  
hoy es uno de esos momentos"  
  
Como te echo de menos, Alejandro Sanz.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
  
Cap 10.-: Prohibición es sinónimo de tentación.  
  
  
  
Para todos, la clase de pociones que daba el Profesor Severus Snape, tenía un grado de tortura, variable según la casa, la paciencia y la situación. Y aunque muchos no lo creían así, Hermione no era la excepción.   
  
Y ella no era por que la clase era aburrida -más bien la encontraba de las más interesantes -, o por que el profesor fuese un amargado y antipático con los de su casa- por que más bien sus opiniones respecto al personal docente no interferían en ella de forma trascendental o notoria- o por que el frío de aquellos días de Enero que inundaban los espacios de la mazmorra de manera increíble era verdaderamente adormecedor, si no que solo por que tenía que estar más de una hora en el mismo lugar que Draco Malfoy. Solo y nada más que por eso.   
  
Y le era difícil por que era la vez que ella estaba más cerca de él desde la vez que hablaron frente al lago. Se había propuesto alejarse de él, no hablarle y restarle importancia a su presencia, cosa que hasta ahora había logrado con más éxito del que esperaba. Claro, reconocía que el muchacho también se había propuesto lo mismo, por que o si no todo sería bastante diferente a estas horas del partido; pero había algo que le molestaba en toda la situación. Qué podía molestarle cuando todo había vuelto a la calma de antes, es decir, volver a sus ávidas lecturas en la biblioteca, caminar sola por los pasillos, andar con sus dos mejores amigos y ser la misma estudiosa, responsable y controlada- y que nunca debió dejar de ser-, Hermione Granger...? Si ahora tenía todo lo que deseaba!! Él ya no la molestaba, mejor dicho, ya no le hablaba ni miraba...   
  
Eso. Eso era lo que le dolía. Su extrema indiferencia para con ella.   
  
Bueno, para que mentir, ella también le estaba dando ese trato. Con la diferencia que a él parecía no importarle y a ella si. Vaya que le importaba! tanto como jamás pensó. Era acaso que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la ironía, a las bromas mordaces, las sonrisas crueles y a las miradas lujuriosas, que le brindaba el chico rubio? Era ya una necesidad sentir cerca su perfume, su voz en su tenue susurro en su oído, su piel tan cerca, sus ojos grises mirándola, desnudándola? Demonios... si, lo era. Todo lo que antes odiaba, se había transformado de a poco en una droga... identico a una droga. Te hace daño, pero la necesitas, te adictas.  
  
- Está de acuerdo, señorita Granger?- preguntó la ruda voz del maestro de pociones. Ella volvió a la realidad de golpe y le miró con asombro.  
  
- Con qué profesor?- preguntó tímida y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Sorprendidos, todos los alumnos se giraron a verla, e incluso el profesor parecía levemente sorprendido por la poca atención de la alumna- emoción que ocultaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-.   
  
- No estaba atenta, señorita Granger?- preguntó Snape, mirando el pergamino sin apuntes de Hermione.- por qué mejor no se saca los dragoncitos de la cabeza y pone atención a MI clase?  
  
- dragoncitos?- Hermione puso escuchar como Ron murmuraba eso y algunas palabrotas más cuando cayó en cuenta de la indirecta del pérfido profesor.  
  
- Profesor, lo siento mucho.- dijo Hermione, sin mirarle.  
  
- Con eso no evitará el castigo que cumplirá con el señor Filch- dijo Snape, volviendo a la cabeza de la clase. Hermione notó que los tres pizarrones del aula, si se le puede llamar así al lugar donde se enseñaba pociones, estaban copados de instrucciones para preparar una poción para lograr la invisibilidad. Posó sus ojos marrones, en el profesor- y además, claro está, los 20 puntos menos por faltarme el respeto al no poner atención y 20 menos adicionales por no escribir la teoría sobre las pociones convencionales de Marius Luivé - anunció, dejando a todos los Gryffindor sorprendidossu severidad.  
  
- Profesor, yo me la sé!- anunció Hermione, en un esfuerzo por acumular algunos puntos o al menos, no quedar tan mal frente al profesor- yo sé el contenido de aquella teoría creada en el siglo 19!  
  
- si?- preguntó socarronamente Snape, volteándose y dirigiendo su sombría mirada a la chica de cabellos rizados.- pues espero su ensayo de seis pergaminos para la próxima clase.  
  
Dichas las últimas palabras, el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó y todos los alumnos, mayoría Gryffindor, comenzaron a tomar sus cosas con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
- Genial, castigada- murmuró Hermione, tapando su tintero de plata- nunca me habían castigado por no prestar atención! Casi nunca me castigan... digo casi nunca por que no es un "nunca" rotundo... Y demonios, por no prestar atención!!   
  
- es que nunca haces eso, Hermione- dijo Harry- pero bueno, los puntos los recuperaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.   
  
- Estoy castigada y más encima perdí 40 puntos, Harry...- Hermione tenía la voz entristecida  
  
- Y los recuperarás en las demás clases, no Ron?- preguntó Harry, pero nadie contestó. Los muchachos algo extrañados se voltearon a ver si aun seguía en la sala. Y si, ahi estaba, hablándo con...Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
  
Ciertamente, la vida le había cambiado drasticamente desde aquella conversación en el   
lago. Bueno, no se podía quejar, pues todo era como antes, solo que un poco más frío y marcado por la indiferencia. Marcado por ella en un principio, pero en forma más extremista por él.   
  
Y al parecer, ya no había vuelta atrás, por que sabía que ella no le hablaría y él menos. Ambos eran muy orgullosos cuando se trataba de... de peleas.   
  
Tenía, apesar de la enorme tentación que le acariciaba, que tener los ojos fijos en la pizarra. No podía mirarla, tenía que simular que no existía, como hacía siempre. Pero... es algo casi imposible tratar de borrar la escencia que una persona ha dejado en ti, cuando esa persona es especial de alguna forma, cuando aún recuerdas sus expresiones, los detalles de su rostro, cuando estás cerca de ella. Parecía más fácil que el se fuese a vivir al mundo muggle que evitar mirarla. Es que acaso ella había puesto algún hechizo en él? no... sabía que no era por eso. Pero claro, tampoco era por amor. Cómo iba a ser por eso!! Si el amor no existe... siempre se lo habían enseñado así y de esa forma lo había aprendido. Además, para que el amor si se puede obtener placer sin tenerlo? Esa era su filosofía se vida y no la iba a cambiar por ideas estúpidas y juveniles, de las que estaba seguro, se reiría cuando fuese viejo.   
  
- No estaba atenta, señorita Granger?- preguntó Snape. Draco pareció caer desde un precipicio por al manera en que saltó en su silla, desconectandose de sus pensamientos en los que se hayaba sumido la mayor parte del día. - por qué mejor no se saca los dragoncitos de la cabeza y pone atención a MI clase?  
  
- drag...?- Draco no terminó de preguntarse cuando un suave color rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas.  
  
Pues, la habían castigado y quitado puntos a los estúpidos de Gryffindor. El Draco normal se hubiese reído y burlado, pero este solo optó por quedarse callado, aunque sin poder evitarlo, con una sonrisa canalla.  
  
El timbre sonó al fin y Draco se apresuró en recoger sus cosas para salir del lugar y de su apestoso aire viciado.   
  
- Draco, vienes?- preguntó Pansy, mientras tomaba su caldero y lo guardaba con sus demás materiales. Le respondió afirmativamente, claro si entiendes un gruñido como un "si" .  
  
Terminó de dejar todos sus materiales ordenados y limpios y se predispusó a salir, pero una persona de cabello rojo - color del que ya se estaba hartando- le interceptó.  
  
- Malfoy- dijo Ronald Weasley, con una mueca de odio en su rostro pecoso y de aspecto de comadreja.(n/a eso piensa Draco, no yo!)  
  
- Te aprendiste mi apellido, genial.- dijo Draco burlón y trato de esquivarle, pero este le impidió el paso.- vamos Weasel, sale que me estorbas.  
  
- Tú me estorbas- dijo él muchacho.  
  
- Yo?- preguntó con una mueca de sorpresa bastante exagerada.- En qué, en el dinero, las calificaciones, la popularidad, ...?- dijo, contanto con los dedos-  
  
- Con Hermione- dijo Ron y los rostros de ambos chicos se volvieron serios.  
  
- Con esa no tengo nada que ver así que si piensas que soy un "estorbo" y que tengo alguna propiedad sobre ella, déjatela, "te la regalo"- dijo enfadado.  
  
- No juegues con nosotros-. dijo secamente el Weasley.  
  
- Ron!- llamó "El cara partida" de "Harrytto" Potter, como si buscase a su amado. (n/a impresión de Draco)- Está molestando?  
  
- Ya no- dijo el cabeza de rábano y ambos se alejaron, esperando a su amiga que hablaba con el profesor Snape, seguramente sobre su castigo.   
  
- Bastardos- gruñó y se marchó del aula, no sin antes mirarla.   
  
Maldición, se le estaba escapando de las manos nuevamente...  
  
Pero eso era solo una gota resbalada ...  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione dejó de limpiar el suelo y se levantó, secando el sudor de su frente con el brazo y curvando sensualmente el cuerpo. El reloj indicaba ya la media noche y hace tres horas que estaba limpiando los pasillos cerca de las mazmorras, como había ordenado el "benévolo" Snape. De pronto, alguien se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, volteándola para que le mirase, con un brusco movimiento.   
  
Hermione pestañó sorprendida, mientras sentía el gris, lleno de un erotismo que empapaba su mirada, observándola y volvía a sentir el perfume de Draco Malfoy cerca de ella...  
  
Demasiado cerca.  
  
**  
  
del caudal que se derramaría...  
  
pronto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"* *"*   
  
  
HOLAAAAS!  
  
Estoy muy feliz, a pesar de que me duele todo el cuerpo por un viaje muy cansador que hize al sur de mi lindo país, pero aqui, para que lean más! Ah, y saben? de verdad les quiero contar esto: En Chile, hay una festividad religiosa- más bien una peregrinación- que se hace en Yumbel, para ir a ver a Sn Sebastián. Bueno, y a parte de todo el comercio que se da ( y con el que salí ganando), toda la gente que va ( todos los "minos" que van :D~~~), hay algo que da mucha pena, que son los mendigos. De verdad chik@s, esten felices de que estén bien!! De que ningún problema es demasiado grande como el de otras personas, de que estén san@s. En serio, fue algo tan fuerte ver a esas personas y saber que, cuando me estoy quejando por problemas que creo gigantes, al lado de esas personas pasan a ser estúpideces de niña chica; que creí necesario decirselos... (* Akane se encoge de hombros*)   
  
Y bueno, creo que me volvió la inspiración con estar viendo fotos en Malfoy Obsession... uf!! ( y el cap es corto... jaja)   
Esperen el siguiente capitulo... le tendré que subir el rating? Se quemará el computador de Akane?  
jajaja quién sabe! XD No en serio, espero que el próximo capítulo esté pronto en internet...  
Abrazos a todos los que aun leen el fic y que aun me dejan reviews... y a los que no, pos igual!^.^  
  
  
*Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt y su ayudante Serpiento Enkil Nicasio - en una serpiente de plata^^- *  
  
["No podéis resistir a los Señores de la Noche. Ellos no tienen piedad de vuestro sufrimiento. Encuentran placer en vuestro miedo" --- Frag. de ´Lestat, el vampiro´] 


	11. El beso del diablo

"...Yo seré el viento que va   
navegaré por tu oscuridad   
tu rocío   
beso frío   
que me quemara..."   
  
Amante Bandido, Miguel Bosé.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
  
Cap. 11 : El beso del diablo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione se sintió nuevamente en aquel infierno que le gustaba. Los ojos del muchacho seguían clavados en ella, observando los más mínimos detalles de su rostro, mientras su perfume acariciaba sus sentidos.  
  
- Malfoy...- fue lo único que pudo musitar Hermione, pues parecía que el aire se le había escapado.  
  
- yo.- afirmó Draco, con un tono distraído. Puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione, y la enredó en sus ensortijados cabellos, mientras que su otra mano seguía en su cintura, manteniéndola cerca de él con una presión que en ese momento, no era necesaria. (n/a jaja).   
  
Hermione despegó la vista del muchacho haciendo uso del poco rasocinio que tenía en ese momento y trató de zafarse.  
  
- Quieres soltarme?- preguntó ella, de mala gana.  
  
- No, no quiero.- contestó Draco, en un susurro en su oído.- De verdad quieres que te suelte, Granger?  
  
Hermione volvió su mirada a él, tratando de parecer enfadada. Quería decirle " Sueltame, estúpido, que no quiero que estés tan cerca!" pero de su boca las palabras no podían salir estando él a esa mínima distancia, no podía ni siquiera pensar...  
  
- Te estás jugando mucho Malfoy, están los de tu casa por aquí- Dijo ella con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a quitarle la vista- Conquistando sangresucia no te ganarás respeto.  
  
- Respeto no, pero placer si.- dijo Draco, bajando la mano de su espalda lentamente, como si dejara un rastro- Además, creo que no me importa que estén por acá...   
  
- Y quién te dice que obtendrás placer de mi parte?- preguntó Hermione, bastante enfadada por el poco respeto que le tenía.   
  
- Yo lo digo, y lo leo en tus ojos...- Draco volvió a acercarse a su oído- sé que lo deseas- susurró en arrastradas palabras, como si fuese una serpiente.  
  
- deseo que me sueltes- dijo Hermione, mientras sentía una gota de sudor frío resbalar por su espalda.  
  
- no, no quieres eso...- Draco está vez no habló más. Con una mano obligó a Hermione a mirarlo y luego, cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos.   
  
Hermione quiso por una milésima de segundo no responderle, pero le fue imposible. Le extasiaba el sabor de Draco en sus labios, sus manos en el cuerpo de ella...  
  
Abrió la boca, respondiendo el beso con la pasión y furia de la que parecían haber sido privados en mucho tiempo. Respondiendo el sentimiento extraño que le carcomía la razón y les aceleraba el corazón, que les hacía actuar de esa forma...  
  
Por qué le encantaba la forma en que Draco introducía su lengua y la movía en el compás de la música más embriagante y excitante que jamás hubiese probado; por qué le encantaba ese deseo que se emanaba de sus poros, ese leve sudor en su piel pálida, esa manera de descubrir los puntos más erógenos de su paladar... Esa manera de darle una excelente lección sobre besos...  
  
Aunque esta vez la lección no era solo para ella.  
  
**  
  
Draco se sintió demasiado deleitado con verla sola, en un lugar frío y oscuro y sin reparar en todos los cuestionamientos bases que formaban parte de su vida- hablamos de sangre, casa, familia...-, se le había acercado.   
  
Y la había provocado, la estaba besando...  
  
No tenía casi la conciencia para separarse y avergonzarse de su bajo y miserable comportamiento en contra de su honor, solo sabía que el sabor dulce de la chica le deleitaba y lo estaba arrebatando lentamente en cada beso, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda como si estuviesen desorientadas y desesperadas... Solo deseaba en aquel momento nada más que lo que siempre buscaba:placer. Pero se estaba llevando también una cuota de desenfreno, pasión, dulzura, calidez... afecto quizás.   
  
Podía sentir su respiración agitada chocar en su rostro, sus mejillas acaloradas emanando calor, sus labios rojos acariciando los suyos... Parecía dotado de nuevos poderes, uno de ellos la increíble capacidad de detener el tiempo y sentir que el mundo desaparece.   
  
Bajó los labios, recorriendo un camino de fuego por el cuello de ella y sus manos dejaron su espalda para posarse en sus caderas y seguir descubriéndola...  
  
Ella solo susurró una frase en su oído y sintió el fervor en su corazón explotar.  
  
- Esto nos está prohibido...-  
  
- No cierres los ojos...- Draco estaba mirandola frente a frente y observando sus labios con deseo. La tomó suavamente por la espalda y la acostó en el suelo, posandose sobre ella- y no pidas perdón- dijo y la besó nuevamente.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione, entre todo el éxtasis de un casi simple beso- cosa que jamás le había pasado-, pudo entender el por qué del placer... era algo prohibido.  
  
- Esto nos esta prohibido- murmuró. El la miró a los ojos y puso su mano fría en su espalda y la hizo quedar en el suelo en forma suave, mientras el se ponía sobre ella y la dirigía una de las miradas más alucinantes que se podrían ver en Draco Malfoy.  
  
- No cierres los ojos... y no pidas perdón.  
  
Hermione se dejó llevar nuevamente en un torrente de besos y caricias, está vez sin cuestionarse. Sin pensar en nada, solo sentir la piel de Draco tan próxima a la suya, oler el perfume de sus rubios cabellos, sentir el sabor de sus labios... sentir como las manos de él comenzaban a meterse debajo de su polera y subían como en un sendero de espinas, por su estomago... Solo eso, sentir. No miedo, ni temor, mucho menos culpa. Solo... sentir a Draco Malfoy. (n/a y eso que son solo besos, imagínense cuando...! ejem! digo, si es que hay en la historia...- conociendo estos muchachitos...-)  
  
  
El chico se separo levemente de ella y la miró divertido, mientras un mechón caía de su cabello antes peinado.  
  
- Crees que somos nosotros?- preguntó.  
  
- Quién sabe.- dijo ella, sonriendo.  
  
- Debo ser cualquiera menos Draco Malfoy- pareció meditar unos segundos- yo no haría esto...  
  
- Atacar a una indefensa chica a mitad de la noche?- preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.-  
  
- No, no somos nosotros- rió Draco y ambos se sumieron nuevamente en un beso, lleno de diversión.  
  
- Prefiero ser esta nueva persona...- dijo Hermione cuando Draco volvía a besar su cuello y ella estaba cerca de su oído. Draco murmuró algo, de lo que Hermione solo escuchó " libres".  
  
De repente, sintieron los chirriantes maullidos de la Señora Norris. Hermione se sobresaltó y observó la hora.  
  
- No he terminado de limpiar!- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Draco, quién ya estaba de pie y observaba el suelo con el cejo fruncido. El muchacho sacó su varita y limpió todo con un movimiento de esta.- No podía usar magia!- gimió Hermione, asustada.  
  
- tú no, pero yo si.- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa.  
  
- cierto...- Hermione le miró un momento a los ojos y luego apartó la vista- Qué va a pasar mañana?- preguntó en tono triste.  
  
- Mañana es otro día, Granger... - Draco con palabras arrastradas, como si lamentaran un poco el hecho que contaba, aunque solo era un poco lo que dejaba entrever su tono de voz- Volvemos. Somos parte del juego de ajedrez típico y aunque tengamos magia, no somos independientes... Tu eres de la parte blanca, yo de la negra.- chasqueó la lengua- Así de simple.  
  
- Claro- entendió Hermione- mañana tu eres Slytherin y yo soy Gryffindor. - dijo enfadada.  
  
- Siempre he sido eso- comentó Draco en un bufido irónico- Y con mucho orgullo.  
  
- Eso es.- dijo Hermione- con bastante orgullo.   
  
- Lo admito.- dijo y sin más palabras, se volteó y comenzó a caminar, para después perderse tras una sombría esquina.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, eres único... Y creo que no te veré en bastante tiempo más- Dijo con cierto dejo de enfado mezclado con melancolía y comenzó a guardar los utensilios muggles de limpieza que estaba utilizando.  
  
Después de ir a dejarlos con el dueño, el señor Filch, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor, por una ducha y luego dormir.  
  
**  
  
  
Comenzó a caminar, en sentido opuesto a donde se encontraba "oculta" la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, su mal calificada casa. Quería caminar un momento, en silencio, sin gente molestándole, sin ruidos. Solo él y el aire removiendo un poco más sus cabellos. Por que todo Malfoy y Slytherin sabía que la quietud era buena, al igual que la soledad. Pero claro, cuando era momentánea.  
  
- que pasará conmigo después?- se preguntó. Mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y su vista se fijaba en el techo.- Me gustaría saber por que pierdo el control de mí solo con ella...Bueno, por que perdemos el control- puntualizó.  
  
Siguió caminado unos extensos minutos y volvió a la sala común de la casa a la que el pertenecía con mucho orgullo, por una ducha y seguramente, un sueño más fácil de conseguir.   
  
Por el momento eso iba a ser lo único fácil de conseguir, por que si hablamos de razones, de causas o motivos; sería algo que llevaría bastante tiempo y no sería fácil...  
  
Solo por que no entiendes lo que haces, cuando no te entiendes a ti mismo.  
  
Pero ya lo aprenderían.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
  
Si... son solo besos y miren como quedaron estos chicos... Pero bueno, ni ellos entienden por que de esto, así que tendrán que conocerse a si mismos para entenderlo... Y créanme, que conocerte como realmente eres, es muy difícil.  
  
Posss... ( se me pegó esa palabra ) espero que este cap les haya gustado y bueno, que como saben, me dejen su opinión al respecto en un review... o si quieren a mi mail, da lo mismo...con tal de saber que les va pareciendo el fic!!!!   
  
Ya, abrazosss a la gente linda que aún lee " Se ama por que se ama" ^.^ ( y tb a l@s que leen mis otros fics, je, je!)  
  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt.   
  
( Crees que la perdición se viste de negro? Qué se llama muerte? Que esta en el infierno? ... No!! Estan escondidos por todos lados, esperando ponerte un medallón y unirte a su secta ... por eso, Temed, Enemigos del disco!!!!!! --- Agatha, tu me entiendes.... yo no estoy loca! @_@ ------ ( ya, un pokito ^^ ) ) 


	12. No me gusta la normalidad

________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
Cap 12.- No me gusta la normalidad.   
  
  
  
Tan solo quería dormir a esa tan fría hora de la mañana, cuando ni siquiera el sol se había aparecido, y no tenía por que hacer lo nadie, menos ella. Se tapó un poco más con las sábanas y frazadas y observó, con solo un ojo abierto, la habitación. Vio su reloj que marcaba las 4:55, a sus compañeras durmiendo y roncando plácidamente, algún pedazo de cielo por la ventana semidesnuda de la cortina, y a su gato- que llevaba algún tiempo desaparecido-, que dormía junto a una bola de lana que cambiaba de color según el se movía. Sonrió, y en un ultimo esfuerzo por quedarse en su cama, cerró los ojos dispuesta a encontrar el escurridizo sueño.   
  
5:30.  
  
Hermione seguía despierta, sin el más leve indicio de sueño o cansancio en su rostro. Desde el "encuentro" nocturno con su malvado y apasionado compañero Slytherin, hace tan solo unas horas, se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Primero trató de leer un poco, pero con la oscuridad le era un poco más díficil...además de que no quería romper el negro que bañaba el lugar con un "lumus". Se quedó entonces, reviviendo cada momento... Y de repente, las ideas comenzaron a venirse en tropel a su mente. Ideas, preguntas. Todas contestadas con una solo respuesta:  
  
Normalidad.  
  
Tan solo con esa palabra, sus sueños- que no habían alcanzado ni a tomar forma-, indicios de esperanza- que quedaron en eso, indicios-, ideas,... todo se quebraba y quedaba deshecho en la carpeta de "imposible".   
  
Un lejano y solitario cantico de un desafinado gallo rajaron el silencio y Hermione se desenvolvió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Sin mirar la hora se fue a bañar.   
  
  
- Bien... un poco de magia no le haría mal- se dijo, mientras miraba un mechón de su empapado cabello. Sacó de entre los estantes que tenía el baño, la poción alisadora y se la aplicó, sin rechistar por el mal olor que esta traía consigo cuando no estaba en el cabello. Después de toda esa complicada operación que cada vez le parecía un poco más familiar, se puso sus atuendos de colegio( incluida la bufanda de Gryffindor. Si lo iba a tener en el corazón, pues con mucho orgullo.) y después de meditarlo unos largos segundos, se decidió a aplicar una leve, casi imperceptible, cuota de maquillaje.   
  
Usando un poco de sus habilidades de muggle, abrió los cosmetiqueros de sus amigas.   
  
- Creo que no- se dijo, mientras miraba con ironía un labial mágico " duración 24 horas" de color rojo pasión. Se decidió por recurrir mejor a la varita mágica , así que solo acentuó sus ojos encrespando un poco más sus pestañas y pintando de suave color lila sus párpados; además de que sus labios tomaron el aspecto de que estuviesen humedecidos como el que hubiese logrado el más costoso brillo labial.- Seré yo...?- se observó. En verdad, un radical cambio había rodeado a la chica. Ya no tenía el aspecto más "reservado" de antes, si no ahora uno más dulce y a la vez, tentador. Con una risa, salió del baño.   
  
- Hermione?- preguntó una aún adormilada Lavender.  
  
- si, soy yo... creo que ya deberían despertar, por que...- Hermione se quedó muda. Lavender se había levantado y la observaba con ojos estupefactos.  
  
- Hermione!!!!!!!!- chilló emocionada  
  
- Así me llamo...  
  
- Te maquillaste!!!!!- con solo gritar eso, Parvati despertó de un salto. No es que Hermione nunca jamás se maquillara, lo que pasaba es que eso solo ocurría para ocasiones más especiales.- Aunque creo... que tal vez... te hace falta un poco más de color... - meditó Lavender.  
  
- Por que no usas el azul electrico sobre los ojos?- sugirió Parvati, mientras caminaba hacia las chicas abrazada a su oso de peluche.- O el color " Pasión en la playa del rubí" ?  
  
- No chicas, gracias...- Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.  
  
- Pero... por que no pruebas el nuevo color " Formas lujuriosas sobre la nieve"?- dijo Lavender. Hermione intentó no reír ante los nombres que tenían los cosméticos.  
  
- De veras... pero si se me hizo tarde! Ya saben, tengo que hacer los pergaminos para pociones... - se excusó y tomando su ya anteriormente preparada mochila, abrió la puerta.   
  
- Y por que el cambio?- preguntó Parvati  
  
- No me gusta la normalidad!- contestó con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
++  
  
Despertó, gracias a un cojinazo que le había dado en el rostro. Observó a todos lados, buscando al responsable con ojos asesinos y se encontró con Zabinni, con el cuerpo mojado y una toalla enrollada en las caderas. (n/a gracias a Yuna Tomoran, se podría decir que ahora babeo...)  
  
- Por que me golpeaste, imbécil?!- preguntó, mientras se levantaba.- Que te chuparon los huevos para que andes tan tarado?!- Zabinni no se inmutó.  
  
- Creí que querías ir a clases hoy... es la 8:00...- contesto y le observó con una ceja alzada- te quedas dormido por llegar tarde en las noches...  
  
- Cállate - gruño Draco mientras tomaba su uniforme y otras cosas necesarias.- Qué acaso me vigilas, hijo de puta?- dijo, antes de cerrar con un golpe violento, la puerta del baño.  
  
- Aun no- dijo Zabinni, con una ladina sonrisa- Además de ser un buen pasatiempo, podría saber en que andas metido... Pero- el muchacho se sacó la toalla y comenzó a deambular por la habitación- ... primero tengo que ligarme a Lina y a Cassie...y si me alcanza le tiempo, a "esa".- luego, lanzó una risotada.   
  
Draco salió de la ducha y con el tiempo jugando en su contra, comenzó a vestirse. Y aunque por muy atrasado que estuviese, no iba a descuidarse. Frente al espejo, y con la típica sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el reflejo de si mismo cada mañana, comenzó a peinarse hacia atrás, aunque claro, sin usar más la gomina.  
  
Después de aflojar un poco el nudo de su corbata de Slytherin, y asegurar su varita mágica- guardada en su túnica-, salió para enfrentar otro día "normal".  
  
- La normalidad no es algo agradable cuando se ha probado la anormalidad.- pensó, mientras observaba a Blaise peinarse y tomaba sus cosas.- Pero en este caso, prefiero la normalidad... Creo.   
  
- Malditos Gryffindor.- dijo Zabinni, aún frente al espejo- Pociones, Cuidados de las porquerías mágicas y hoy, Transformaciones...- comentó irónico.  
  
- Transformaciones?- se preguntó en un susurro.- Con Gryffindor de nuevo?   
  
- La cosas se pueden aprovechar, querido Draco- dijo Zabinni, mientras tomaba su bolso- vamos a comer algo...  
  
- A que te refieres con aprovechar?- preguntó Draco, con el cejo fruncido.  
  
- No puedo creer que tú preguntes lo más obvio del mundo.- dijo Zabinni.- Buscar lo nuevo entre lo usado!!  
  
- Qué estas ironizando con la Weasley?- bromeó Draco  
  
- Algo así. Pero no es ironía.- Zabinni le miró- es un juego.  
  
- Que no sea lo que pienso...- Dijo Draco, con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Eso mismo es.- adelantó Blaise- un Zabinni no olvida sus apuestas...!  
  
++   
  
  
Hermione esperó unos momentos fuera de la biblioteca- que a esas horas estaba cerrada-, apoyada en la pared. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, con un suave rumor recorriendolos. Hermione se tapó un poco más con la bufanda.  
  
- Señorita Granger, cada vez más madrugadora...- Dijo Pince, moviendo sus lentes para asegurarse de que ella era Hermione, quien solo le contestó con una sonrisa. - Deberes atrasados?  
  
- Digamos... quiero adelantar una petición de un profesor.- contestó, avergonzada.- Desayuno, ya?  
  
- No, no tengo hambre, por eso abrí hoy antes. Pues... toda suya- dijo, abriendo las puertas y dejando ver toda la biblioteca, con sus centenarios libros algunos importantes, tontos, burdos, inocentes, interesantes u olvidados. Hermione respiró un poco de ese tibio aire que le encantaba y fue a sentarse a su mesa favorita por excelencia.   
  
- Necesito... este libro, y este otro...- Hermione comenzaba a revisar los libros disponibles que le podrían servir.- Y por que no, este... un poco de lectura no me vendría mal.- dijo sacando una pequeña novela romántica, de entre los libros de la sección muggle. Se fue a sentar nuevamente y allí, con la tranquilidad innata de las bibliotecas viejas, se puso a llenar pergaminos con su diminuta y prolija letra.   
  
Un sonido de tripas le hicieron a Hermione parar su escritura. Tapó su tintero, guardó sus cosas y se fue a comer algo, cuando solo faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases comenzasen.  
  
++   
  
Draco, que para su alivio se había deshecho de Zabinni al salir de la sala común, caminó por entre los pasillos, con la lentitud que indica que el tiempo el sobraba. No tenía hambre, ni menos sed. Solo quería caminar un poco, observar con más detenimiento el castillo que había sido su... no digamos hogar, solo... techo- techo menos lujuso-, por más de cinco años. Y a pesar de que detestaba la mayoría de los olores y aspectos que tenían algunos lugares en el colegio, evitaba pasar por la cocina regularmente para no tener que ver a los inútiles elfos- con sus caras desfiguradas y de aspecto sucio, además de los ojos tan grandes como bandejas, lagrimosos. En si, daban asco-, como tampoco se acercaba a muchas partes, un ejemplo sería la biblioteca. Digamos que eso era el año pasado, pues ahora se había familiarizado un poco más con ella. Siempre le había gustado leer, culturizarse y aprender sin que nadie se lo ordenase, solo con un libro y nada más... pero su " sed de conocimiento" no era tan insaciable como la de Granger, que pasaba horas, horas y horas encerrada entre pilas de libros viejos y mohosos. Y aunque muchas veces el se veía algo así, rodeado de libros de pociones y artes oscuras, no era algo tan frecuente... más bien inusual.  
  
Se posó en su rostro la mueca de asco, cuando se encontró con una pareja tomada de la mano, riendo y besándose. No podía decirse que era la mueca de un niño, al que le asquea ver ese tipo de cosas, ni la de un adolescente azorado. Era la mueca en la que Draco expresaba todos los sentimientos encontrados...Y aunque no lo quisiera pensar, en todo esto había algo de envidia.   
  
Pero naturalmente, el podía conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera en segundos y olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso si se lo proponía, la misma chica que veía con esa mueca, podría estar pidiéndole un beso más al otro día. Él, entre toda la marea de confusión, sabía que podía tirarse a más del cincuenta porciento de las chicas mayores de cuarto, y a veces incluso jugar con una niña tonta de vez en cuando. Sabía que todo eso dependía de él. Pero... no quería.   
  
No por que dejaran de gustarle las mujeres, de hecho, cada vez le excitaban más - algunas más que otras-, o por que la conciencia de niño bueno le estuviese cobrando la cuenta, por que el no tenía esa conciencia. Menos por que estuviese arrepentido y quisiese estar solo para meditar. Solo... no había motivo, o él no lo descubría aún.   
  
Pero muy en el fondo sabía que la verdadera razón estaba riéndose en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
**  
  
  
- Buenos días- saludó una agitada Hermione, mientras ocupaba el puesto vacío al lado de Neville. Casi toda la mesa se quedó en silencio, observando a la cambiada , pero inconfundible, Hermione.  
  
- Hermione...te ves muy bien- dijo Neville, con las orejas rojas.  
  
- Gracias...- Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder por el elogio.   
  
- Muy bien es poco!- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa. -Magnífica!!!!!  
  
- Realmente genial- acotó Harry, con la risa en sus ojos verdes.  
  
Después, toda la mesa comenzó a hacer alboroto por el cambio de una de sus más respetadas miembros, silbando y gritando para divertirse un rato haciendo alboroto. (n/a no es eso tipico?jaja)  
  
Hermione, con una avergonzada sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a comer algo del desayuno. Sin duda, le agradaban los cambios.   
  
  
Aunque no siempre las cosas cambian.  
  
Solo puede cambiar el punto de vista.  
  
Y el punto de vista de un Gryffindor es diferente al de un Slytherin.  
  
Son contrarios, pero se unen unas cuantas veces...  
  
Solo unas cuantas.   
  
Ayer, hoy y mañana.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
Y sin canción y sin nada muy interesante, se nos fue otro capitulo +.No hay mucho interesante, por que estos son los capitulos de "transicion" como le digo yo... Lamento haber caído de nuevo, después de el cap 11 ( que es mi favorito )... Se nota que les gustó, eh? mmm... Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!! Mil gracias!!!!!! Les prometo que trataré de hacer mejores capitulos día a día!!!! Por ustedes!!! Mi publico!! ( XDD ya me emocioné)  
Bueno...   
  
Byes.-  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy ( que corto mi seudonimo... y bien chileno, me gusta XDDD )  
  
  
* NOTA: sé que no lo lee ( bueno, no lo sé) pero quiero agradecerle a HERALA, con la que chatié el día 8 de enero... Gracias a ella hay más de mis fics...!!!!! es que me vino la depresión escritorial y me puse muy triste, como jamás pensé que pudiera estarlo por eso. Ya saben, pensé en muchas cosas y lalalalala, al final, aquí estoy, lista para escribir el siguiente capitulo y todo gracias a ella. 


	13. Multa

__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Cap.- 13 : Multa.   
  
  
  
- Que bueno que no está Malfoy!- dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y dejaba sus pergaminos en blanco sobre la mesa de madera, amplia para los tres.- Y si se murió?!- preguntó, con una alegría tipica de un niño que le dicen que tendrá su primera escoba de juguete, aunque él no sepa la diferencia.- Y si estaba Malfoy caminando por el borde del lago, se tropezó y calló? Se imaginan a...  
  
- Harry!- le reprendió Hermione, con el cejo fruncido- no seas morboso.  
  
- No es morboso, es divertido- dijo Ron, sentado entre medio de los dos. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa- Me imagino a Malfoy, devorado por una serpiente negra y gorda.   
  
- Y yo me imagino una araña negra y gorda en tu cuello si no te callas!- amenazó Hermione tomando la varita. Ron la miró asombrado  
  
- no te molestes...- susurró.  
  
- Tanta importancia por ese intento fallido de humano, Hermione- dijo Harry, con el cejo fruncido. Hermione intuyó en su mirada que sospechaba algo extraño en su comportamiento.- Además, son solo bromas. Sabemos que desgraciadamente no está muerto, seguramente por ahí.   
  
- Pero me molestan esas " bromas", Harry- se disculpó Hermione, con una risa nerviosa.- Me dan asco...  
  
Harry y Ron la observaron un momento, cada uno con su mirada diferente y a la vez igual. La de Harry con claras señas de no haberse tragado esa excusa, temiendo algo que se veía venir pero no sabía que era. La de Ron no era diferente en muchos aspectos, solo que contenía enojo y el brillo que los celos le daban a sus ojos azules estaban de nuevo apoderándose de ellos. Ambas era igual en una cosa, con cierto brillo que demostraban lo más simple del mundo en las amistades: desconfianza.  
  
- Hermione... no es lo que pienso?- preguntó Ron, en un hilo de voz. Harry les miró, extrañado y sintiéndose fuera de lugar.  
  
- No sé que piensas, Ron.- contestó Hermione, moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos temblorosos.- Pero creo saber... y no, no es eso.  
  
- No te creo...- susurró Ron y Hermione no podo escucharle.   
  
- Hola alumnas y alumnos!- Entró saludando la profesora Macgonagall. Tomó su puesto en la mesa del profesor y empezó a hojear el grueso libro del que se nutrían los estudiantes de ese grado.- Lección 30, por favor.  
  
Hermione pareció mover las manos como si estuviese controlada con hilos y fuese una marioneta. Ya estaba preocupada un poco por Draco. Seguramente Harry y Ron tenían razón, solo andaba por ahí.   
Se giró para comprobar su ausencia en el puesto que el usaba frecuentemente y se toparon sus ojos marrones con los de Blaise Zabinni, un chico que no conocía casi en lo más mínimo , a pesar de haber oído todos los rumores habidos y por haber de él. -es que teniendo a Parvati y a Lavender como compañeras de habitación, era imposible no estar enterada.-.   
  
Su vista se quedó prendada de su belleza salvaje y a la vez prepotente, de piel morena, ojos verdes y labios extremadamente magnéticos. Sus ojos desviaron el camino a su lado y vieron el puesto vacío. Luego, sin volver a levantar la vista, se giró en su asiento y quedó bien sentada, mirando a la profesora.   
Hermione pensó que él era, seguramente, un máximo rival para Draco entre las conquistas.   
  
Bueno, pronto tomaría ese papel en la historia.   
  
**  
  
  
Draco se dejó caer, apoyado en una muralla. El silencio se había apoderado del castillo, y solo a lo lejos, si se concentraba bien, podía llegar a escuchar a un profesor dictando su clase. Pues ya habían pasado diez minutos de que las clases habían comenzado y él, no quería asistir a ninguna en el día. Más bien, debería haberse quedado en su cama, sin hacer nada más que tener un buen rato de lectura... por que sabía que si no la tenía, su mente se habría desviado a otras cosas. Pero bien, no estaba en su cama, ni leyendo, pero si su mente se había desviado a otras cosas.  
  
No estaba pensando en que cómo la había besado nuevamente, por que seguía ese placer al hacerlo, o por que, simplemente ella le atraía de esa forma. No, no estaba culpándose, ni cuestionándose.   
  
Eso, había quedado en el pasado, gracias a un pacto con el mismo que había hecho en algún momento, tal vez en un sueño. Dudar, vacilar y cuestionarse, nunca había sido su estilo. Tan solo actuaba y punto, sin detenerse a pensar en el por qué. Y además de no ser su estilo, era signo de debilidad, de deshonra a la casa Slytherin y a su familia, deshonra personal. Por que él, no era, no es y no iba a ser jamás una persona débil, indecisa. Iba a dejar de preguntarse cosas, a ocultarse respuestas, a evitar momentos.... no iba a escapar de él mismo, como si fuese algo realmente terrible lo que pasaba. Tan solo era una aventura que terminaría en sexo y nada más.  
  
Él lo había dicho, no se mentiría más. Sabía que no era una aventura- lo del sexo era otra cosa-, sabía eso y otras cosas. Pero, primero, tendría que detenerse, retroceder. Entenderse a él mismo para entender las demás cosas. Por que saber no siempre es entender.   
  
Siempre, de pequeño, había sido un niño algo mimado, que obtenía todo lo que quería. Si no tenía el amor que un padre y una madre generalmente le brindaban a sus hijos, más si eran únicos, no le importaba. No era como todos creían, de que lloraba en las noches, que se sentía no amado, que se amargaba por esas cosas. No, nunca había pasado eso. Por que simplemente, el había aportado esa cuota de distanciamiento. Con solo tener algunas cosas, era feliz. Después, al colegio. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto más que con unos niños mensos, hijos de amigos de su padre, que por cierto, también asistirían a Hogwarts- Draco nunca entendió como-. Bien, por lo menos le servían de algo.   
  
Pero todos esos años, el niño siempre había estado en él, y quién sabe cuando, de un golpe, ese se había esfumado dando paso al Draco actual. Tan solo, ahora su objetivo más que molestar, era seducir chicas, para divertirse. Nunca detenerse a reparar en el daño que hacía o en ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora, una chica que el siempre odio, le hacía pensar, pensar, pensar, quebrarse el ceso en busca de razones. Y más, esa chica era tan... como decirlo... tan ambicionada por los de su casa. No por que fuera la chica más atractiva del colegio, la más voluptuosa, la con mejor físico o la más popular. Simplemente, por que no era eso. Era reservada, orgullosa, y más Gryffindor y amiga de Potter. Tentador. Era, como lo había dicho Zabinni, lo nuevo entre lo usado.  
  
Un momento.  
  
- Maldito Zabinni! - exclamó Draco con voz enfadada, mientras se levantaba. Su grito se perdió en la inmensidad del castillo. Observó la hora y comprobó que había pasado media hora desde el inicio de clases. Sin pensarlo dos veces, conociendo que tenían dos horas de Transformaciones, comenzó a correr, para llegar a la clase.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione, ya estaba más que preocupada. Las agujas de su reloj de pulsera, el que observaba a casa rato, se movían con una lentitud impresionante, e incluso podía sentir el suave "tictac" que emitían. La profesora Mcgonagall había comenzado, después de un largo preámbulo, a dar las indicaciones sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer. Primero, tenían que estar en parejas, compuestas por ellos mismos.   
  
Harry y Ron decidieron ser pareja para ese trabajo, pues la vez anterior Hermione había estado con el pelirrojo.   
  
- He quedado sola!- dijo Hermione, mirando a todos los gryffindor, con sus parejas. Harry y Ron, Parvati y Lavender, Seamus y Dean.   
  
- La señorita Granger no tiene pareja, alguien más no la tiene?- preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall, quién había notado la situación de Hermione.  
  
- Yo profesora, también estoy solo...- dijo una voz casi desconocida para Hermione. Ella se volteó y pudo ver al chico moreno, Blaise, sonriéndole cínicamente a la profesora.   
  
- Bien, vaya para allá, ahí hay un puesto vacío.- le dijo la profesora a Hermione, quien obedeció a su pesar.   
  
- Hola- saludó Hermione, tímida. El solo aire del muchacho le daba desconfianza, más aún su brillante mirada verde. Claro, para que decir al forma en que la estaba mirando, de arriba a abajo, como si la desnudase.  
  
- Hola, soy Blaise Zabinni.- se presentó- no nos conocemos mucho, debido a ....- miró su insignia de serpiente y luego la de Hermione- bastantes cosas.  
  
- Claro- dijo Hermione en tono obvio.- Bien, Hermione Granger.  
  
- Ya sabía tu nombre- dijo, con una sonrisa.   
  
- Yo también- contesto Hermione mirando a la profesora y rogándole con la vista que empezara luego a hablar.  
  
- Eso es algo bueno.- dijo Blaise con un tono divertido- Muy bueno.  
  
  
Hermione lamentó más que nunca que Neville hubiese enfermado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco comenzó a aminorar el paso, estaba cansado. Es que en verdad, subir cinco pisos del castillo era bastante, más aún cuando las escaleras se mueven y te esquivan cuando menso quieres que lo hagas. Ah, claro, sin olvidar el peso de la mochila.  
  
  
" Transformaciones. "  
  
Profesora Minerva MCgonagall  
  
  
Al fin había llegado a al puerta donde se leía aquello. Suspiró y ya con el peso de haber perdido los suficientes puntos para su casa, pero no con culpa, si no que con resentimiento - por que sabía perfectamente bien que si no se presentaba no le quitarían puntos, menos si se simulaba enfermo-; golpeó la puerta y la abrió lentamente.  
  
- Entonces ahora, tienen que tomar...- La profesora Mcgonagall se detuvo y su rostro adquirió un tono serio y enfadado. Toda la clase volteó a ver que era lo que pasaba y se toparon con un Draco Malfoy con respiración entrecortada, cabellos desordenados, y gotas de sudor brillando como perlas en su rostro pálido.   
  
- Me atrasé- dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta y sin una excusa más creíble que esa.  
  
- Ya veo que si, señor Malfoy. Cuarenta y cinco minutos.- dijo Mcgonagall.- por cada tres minutos, un punto menos para Slytherin... ahora, siéntese con Zabinni y Granger y escuche las instrucciones.   
  
¿ Zabinni y Granger? Draco se volteó y vio a los chicos, que al parecer, ya se habían hecho amigos.   
  
- Bien, hola- dijo en un gruñido, mientras se sentaba al medio de los dos muchachos y tiraba su mochila sobre la mesa- Zabinni, que sorpresa! En plan de conquista nuevamente?- Draco volteó y analizó unos momentos a Hermione. Observó desde sus largas y estilizadas piernas hasta su cabello liso, bastante sorprendido y casi babeando.- Sabes Granger? No te ves bien.- terminó diciendo.  
  
- Que acaso me arreglé para tí?- preguntó ella, enfadada.-   
  
- Para el pobretón, supongo...- contestó, con algo de envidia.  
  
- Para nadie... - Hermione se ruborizó un poco- tal vez.  
  
- Tal vez?- preguntó Draco, arqueando las cejas y visiblemente enojado.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. " Esta celoso!! Un momento...celoso?" pensó, mientras volvía la vista a la profesora.  
  
- Pone atención a cosas que si te interesan, Malfoy.- advirtió Hermione.  
  
- Si, llegas tarde por andarte revolcando con quizás que chica y más encima armas líos... Te pasas, Draco- dijo Zabinni, burlón.  
  
- Seguramente... aunque creía que atacaba solo de noche- dijo Hermione, enfadada. Draco, como al parecer, le gustaba provocar, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:  
  
- Siempre al ataque, Granger-  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.   
  
- Y eso es todo!- finalizó Mcgonagall varios e interminables minutos después.-Saben? Creo que han hecho muy buenos trios de trabajo. Seguirán asi por el resto del año.  
  
Hermione miró a Draco y Zabinni, con algo de terror ocultandose tras el café de sus ojos.  
  
- Profesora!- levantó la mano, para que esta le escuchase- Y Neville? ha enfermado y quedará solo! Yo puedo formar pareja con él, no tengo problema!- Claro que no tenía problema. Con librarse de esos dos, todo estaba bien. Bueno, controlado.  
  
- No, no!- sonrió la porfesora- Longbottom estará un tiempo enfermo, por lo cual quedará en un grupo aparte de trabajo. De todas maneras, ese gesto habla muy bien de usted.  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Si su suerte hubiese sido buena, quizás ahora la hubiese partido un rayo.  
  
- pueden irse!- espetó la profesora.  
  
La clase se movió y a los segundos, el aula estaba vacía.   
  
**  
  
En el almuerzo...  
  
  
- Quieres las papas fritas, Ron?- preguntó Hermione, con desgana. El pelirrojo asintió efusivamente.-   
  
- Que no tienes hambre, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, mientras terminaba se segundo plato.  
  
" Pero si con todo lo que me ha pasado ultimamente estaré re feliz, debería deborarme una olla entera" pensó, sarcástica." Más tiempo con Malfoy... bueno, eso no es del todo mal... pero... arg!!!! Quiero respirar"  
  
- Creo que no...nos vemos después...- dijo Hermione, levantándose de su asiento. Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja y tomó su mochila, para luego irse a caminar.   
  
Optó por dar un paseo por el castillo y observar un poco de su estructura y los cuadros... Ver con sus ojos la historia de Hogwarts. Pero... en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era en ello.   
  
- "Siempre al ataque... " - repitió Hermione, con una risa.  
  
- Así es- le respondió una voz arrastrada. Hermione volteó sorprendida   
  
- Me sigues, Malfoy?- preguntó, con las manos en las caderas  
  
- No, no tengo por que...- dijo, mirando el techo- Si andas cerca de mi sala común, es problema tuyo...  
  
- Cerca de tu sala común?- Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado allí. ¿ Es que inconscientemente lo buscaba?- Bueno... aquí es libre el paso, no?  
  
- No, tienes que pagar...- dijo Draco, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella y con una sonrisa que daba mucho para pensar.  
  
- Y a quién le pago? - preguntó, tratando de ocultar su diversión con un simulado enfado.  
  
- A mi- contestó Draco.- pero quizás no quieras... es mucho el costo.  
  
- No me asusta, señor Malfoy- dijo Hermione riéndose irónicamente.   
  
- Aun no conoces el miedo... o no me conoces a mí.- dijo, con sus brazos estirados contra la pared, como para "acorralarla"  
  
- Nadie te conoce...- contestó, viendo con algo de temor la mirada que tenía el rubio.  
  
- Nadie es tan valiente.- dijo Draco, con las cejas arqueadas  
  
- No querrás decir que nadie tiene bastante estómago?- preguntó una voz masculina con enojo.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
- Ron...- suspiró, cerrando los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que le impedía hablar, respirar... decir algo coherente.  
  
Aunque sabía que las palabras se hicieron para complicar las cosas...  
  
Pero tenían que complicarse más...  
  
Ella, para explicar...  
  
Él, para entender.  
  
O tal vez al revés.  
  
Pero la serpiente no tenía cabida ahí.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*|*=*| NoTaS dE la AutOrA:  
  
  
Este cap. no me gusta por varias razones, así que si no me quieren mandar review, se entiende. Yaaaa, pero alegría, alegría!!!!! Si Ron estaba allí, es por algo y créanme, es bastante importante para la historia!!!! Ya sé que unas estarán diciendo : Por que estaba allí el pobre Ron!!!! y otras: Pero por que Ron llega a interrumpirlos cuando recién " calentaban los motores"( XDDDDD)!!! Pues la razón es bien simple... : Próximo capítulo^______^   
  
AHHHH! El capitulo anterior se me olvidó algo... Es que Mallely me pidió el mail y se lo doy, por que no pude incribirte en el Msn : selene_9@hotmail.com ^.-   
Y bueno... me despido dándoles muchas buenas vibras...  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy.   
  
pd: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, son de la gran diosa J.K Rowling, que creo el mundo mágico que ambienta mi historia. Los derechos son de ella y de la Warner y de todo el que la haya comprado y legalmente pueda usar la marca. En inglés, por si acaso los demandantes no entienden nuestra bella lengua ( idioma ¬¬) : Harry Potter, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and c Warner Bros. ESTO ES VÁLIDO PARA TODO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ, ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBIRÉ SOBRE EL NIÑO MAGO Y LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES.[ Como esta de moda al miedo a las demandas, pos mejor me cuido =) ] 


	14. Te escondes tras la sombra de tu ser

"No te pares frente a mí con esa mirada tan hiriente   
Puedo entender estrechez de mente   
Soportar la falta de experiencia   
Pero no voy a aguantar estrechez de corazón   
No vuelvas a hablar así   
No rebajes esas relaciones   
Si vivimos de cariño y besos   
No me digas de odios y traiciones ..."  
  
  
Estrechez de corazón, Los Prisioneros.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
  
  
Cap. 14 : Te escondes tras la sombra de tu ser.  
  
  
  
  
  
El viento frío que solía recorrer esas latitudes del antiguo castillo, no se hizo esperar y apareció una vez más, removiendo los cabellos y las capas de los estudiantes, para luego perderse en el fondo del pasillo oscuro.  
  
- Lamento interrumpir- dijo Ron, cruzados de brazos.  
  
- Ron... mira, lo que viste...- Hermione trataba de explicarse, pero las palabras no querían acudir a su boca y sus manos se movían tratando de hallarlas.-   
  
- Hermione...- irrumpió Ron, con una voz extrañada- tenemos que hablar en ... otro lugar.  
  
- Si, vamos- dijo Hermione y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco, que parecía estar feliz por el hecho de que el pelirrojo hubiese visto aquella "escena".- Vamos...- repitió, con un tono decepcionado.  
  
  
Ambos Gryffindor caminaron en absoluto silencio, con el compás acelerado de sus pasos resonando en sus oídos. Hermione llevaba la vista pegada en la punta de sus negros zapatos de colegio, sin atreverse ni tan siquiera mirar la espalda de Ron, que caminaba adelante de ella.   
  
- Garras de león- dijo Ron, con tono distraído. El cuadro de la dama gorda les dio paso, mirándolos extrañada.  
  
La sala común estaba completamente vacía, excepto por los muebles y las indumentarias dejadas con descuido allí. La chimenea estaba apagada, y un sutil aroma a madera quemada inundaba el lugar.  
  
- Hermione...- Ron dejo de caminar, cuando estaban cerca de las escaleras.- Mira, en verdad quiero que me digas algo.  
  
- Qué?- preguntó en susurro la chica, levantando levemente la vista para mirar a su interlocutor.  
  
- Tu amas a Malfoy?- preguntó, asombrándose a él mismo y claro, a Hermione.  
  
- Amor es una palabra tan enredada, Ron...- confesó Hermione sentándose al pie de las escaleras y abrazando sus rodillas.-   
  
- Créeme que lo sé... - Ron se sentó a su lado- Incluso... creo que de eso tengo que hablarte... más que mal, te seguí para eso.  
  
- Ron, lamento todo esto, yo no quiero que tu sufras o te sientas mal...- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero el muchacho la interrumpió acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
- De eso quería hablarte... lo que pasa es que no me hirió verte con Malfoy... tan solo me molesto, pero por que eres mi amiga.  
  
- Qué significa eso, Ron?  
  
- Que el amor es un espejo de dos caras... y no sé cuando quede del otro lado...  
  
Hermione le miró, sin entender. Ron no la estaba mirando, si no que observaba cada detalle del lugar que le rodeaba, como si nunca hubiese reparado en él.  
  
- No sentí celos, Hermione.- declaró Ron, levantándose- no sentí nada, más que molestia.  
  
- No me amas, cierto?- preguntó Hermione, no triste, si no que sorprendida del modo en que había pasado. Ella también se levantó, para mirarle a los ojos y ver si a través de ellos entendería algo más que no necesitara palabras.  
  
- Recuerdas que me preguntaste si quería que volviéramos a ser amigos como antes?  
  
- Claro que lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione, sintiendo el intrépido rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana, de golpe en su rostro.  
  
- Acepto.- dijo Ron, con una media sonrisa.   
  
Hermione, se sintió culpable al no poder ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad. En verdad, lo que menos en el mundo quería era hacer sufrir a Ron, su amigo y la persona que , a pesar de las riñas, quería y que la había acompañado siempre.  
  
- Vamos, que tenemos clase.- dijo Hermione, con ojos vidriosos.   
  
- Oh, si!- lamentó Ron, poniendo una mano sobre su rojo cabello.- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas!  
  
- Historia de la magia- corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa- cuando te aprenderás el horario?  
  
- Cuando tu repruebes un examen- dijo, sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño.  
  
- Que malcriado... ya te voy a enseñar a respetarme!- dijo Hermione alegre, mientras le daba un suave golpe en el pecho.  
  
- Hey! no al maltrato infantil!- bromeó Ron, haciendo una mueca de enfado bastante sobreactuada- No vez que aun soy un indefenso y casto niño?  
  
- Y yo soy Madonna...  
  
- Quién es Madonna? - preguntó Ron. Hermione le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda.  
  
- Tenemos clase, vamos!- dijo Hermione afirmando el bolso que aun seguía colgando de su resistente hombro. Ron escondió un libro que se asomaba por su bolso mal cerrado y le sonrió.-  
  
- Vamos a dormir.- dijo, con una sonrisa.   
  
- Yo no te daré los apuntes.- amenazó Hermione  
  
- Oh, tu no eres mi verdadera amiga!  
  
El cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió.  
  
- Ya quería saber donde estaban!- entró Harry, con una cara de alivio notable.- Se esfuman y me dejan solo! Y más aún, están peleando!  
  
- No estamos peleando.- contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Abrazo de trío!!!!- gritó Ron y todos se abrazaron, una Hermione más feliz que en mucho tiempo, un Ron más alegre que nunca y un Harry, totalmente confundido.  
  
- Que pasó que yo no supe?- preguntó Harry, recogiendo su bolso del suelo.  
  
- Tu nunca sabes nada, Harry- bromeó Hermione y miró el reloj de la sala común- pero miren la hora!! Vamos a la clase de Binns!!!- dijo y corrió frente al retrato, que con el decir la clave correcta, se abrió inmediatamente.   
  
- Historia de la magia!- Harry puso cara de desconformidad con el horario que se les había dado (y que él no se había aprendido).   
  
- No te preocupes, Hermione nos dará los apuntes.- le guiño un ojo, Ron.  
  
- Te escuché, Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione,con voz de reproche en broma.   
  
Minutos después, los tres amigos- cosa que tal vez nunca debieron dejar de ser-, salían por el cuadro de la dama gorda, conversando animadamente, como en los viejos tiempos.   
  
  
Lo único que importaba que ahora, eran amigos y felices. Oh, podría pasar cualquier cosa!!!  
Podía llegar tarde a todas las clases, perder todos los puntos, podría derrumbarse el castillo, podía aparecer Snape bailando un exotico ritmo, podría...   
  
Aparecer Malfoy.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Después de que los Gryffindor se habían marchado, el se había dejado caer por la fría pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.   
  
Bien, esto era simple. Se le había tirado una vez más a Granger. Una vez más, se había dejado llevar por su maldito débil corazón y por su maldita testosterona! Pero... bueno... ¿ Qué habría pasado si Weasley no hubiese llegado? Hasta donde habrían llegado? ... Tan lejos como la otra vez?  
  
Preguntas, más imbéciles preguntas.   
  
Si él se había dicho que no habrían más cuestionamientos!!  
  
Pero... el simple hecho de esa insinuación, de ese brillo en los ojos de ella, ese cuerpo exitado cerca del de él, todo... Cómo no iban a haber preguntas? Cómo, si el era un Slytherin respetado, admirado e incluso temido, con un potente apellido (n/a que creían que iba a escribir?), un apellido que tenía que llevar con el semblante altivo, pisoteando a todos los que no valían ocupar el mismo terreno que él... los malditos muggles, squib... y sangre sucia.   
  
¿ Si ella fuese hija de magos sería todo diferente?  
  
No, por que sería gryffindor igual, sería amiga de esos malditos imbeciles igual, serían enemigos igual... Maldición!! Y si... No. Las relaciones que pasaban el limite de la diversión entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca habían terminado bien. Espera... pensando en algo serio, Draco Malfoy? Qué Granger te lavó el cerebro, o que?   
  
De momento estaba de pie, frente a la pared y con el puño pegado a ella. Un pequeño hilo de sangre tibia resbaló por su piel, y retiró la mano empuñada. Observó su sangre, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- El Malfoy se me escapa- dijo, estirando los blancos dedos y recuperar un poco la movilidad de su mano entumecida.   
  
Tomó su bolso, y echó a andar, con paso lento y despreocupado. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en sus ideas y en sus peleas internas. Por qué Granger le tenía que causar todos esos dolores de cabeza, todos esos...sentimientos?  
  
- Draco, toca " Herbolería" - dijo Crabbe, que le había visto a lo lejos y, junto con Goyle, se había acercado a su "amigo".  
  
- Herbología, tarado- gruño Draco.- Vayan ustedes, yo voy al baño- dijo antes de desviar el camino doblando una esquina.   
  
- El baño no esta para el otro lado?- preguntó Goyle  
  
- De seguro que Draco usa uno especial...- "razonó" Crabbe.   
  
Los gorilas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino, hablando de la comida que se presentaría en la cena.   
  
Draco comenzó a aminorar el paso, al ver que los estudiantes que circulaban por allí eran mayoría Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de 6 año.  
  
- Que clase les tocará a estos?- preguntó más para si mismo que para nadie.  
  
- Mira, que los dos bombones de Hogwarts se han juntado en este pasillo!- susurró una Hufflepuff a una amiga.  
  
- Si Malfoy esta como quiere...- dijo la otra chica, escudriñando con la mirada al chico rubio. Draco rió para si mismo.  
  
- Pero no te olvides de Harry Potter!.- exclamó con aire ofendido la otra.   
  
- Pero Malfoy es mejor... ay, no sé!- dijo la otra chica, confundida.  
  
" Me comparan con Potter?!" pensó Draco, sorprendido. " Con ... eso?!"  
  
- Que suerte tiene Hermione, abrazada a Harry y a Ron, que también es una hermosura...- dijo otra chica, con envidia.  
  
Draco se volteó, y justamente se encontró con aquella escena descrita por una de las hufflepuff que estaban a sus espaldas : El famoso trío sonriente e inseparable de Gryffindor.   
  
- va a haber pelea!- susurró un chico, emocionado ante la perspectiva de una emocionante disputa. Draco no prestó atención a más comentarios y con un pequeño ardor en el estómago, se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Se reunio de nuevo el trio maravilla?- preguntó, mirando a Ron con todo el odio que se podía entregar en una simple mirada. Bueno, simple no. En toda mirada de un Malfoy.- El carapartida gay Potter, el pobre muerto de hambre y harapiento Weasley, y... - Draco se detuvo y luego sonrió- la inapetecible ramera Granger. Los amiguitos de nuevo.  
  
- Y eso te importa, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, molesto por el apelativo "gay", pues eso era lo que menso era. Claro, también por lo que le había dicho a sus amigos.- Que tu no tengas amigos no es nuestro problema.  
  
- Y que tu no tengas bolas no es el mío, así que no debería decirte gay.... tienes razón- molestó Draco.  
  
- Ron...- susurró Hermione en un hilillo de voz, como si tuviese la garganta afectada. Draco miró y vio que Hermione hacia todos sus esfuerzos por evitar que el pelirrojo se le tirara encima y le llenara de golpes. Evitaba el conflicto o que alguno de los dos saliera perjudicado?  
  
- TE VOY A LAVAR LA BOCA, ASQUEROSO SLYTHERIN!- gritó por fin Ron, deshaciéndose de Hermione, quién le miró preocupada.  
  
- trata, Weasley- provocó Draco.  
  
- Ron, Harry, Malfoy...- dijo Hermione, sin mirarlos y con una voz temblorosa- Ya tenemos 16 años todos, deberíamos comportarnos de acuerdo a nuestra edad. Si tenemos conflictos es por que obviamente esas cosas no se pueden evitar, pero no es para hacer un espectáculo público... además, acá están interfiriendo cosas que algunos no entendemos, así que mejor no hagamos problemas y vamos ya a nuestra clase, por que no quiero tener problemas hoy y supongo que ustedes tampoco los quieren. Y, por último... - la chica levantó la vista- Malfoy... te molesta acaso ver la felicidad ajena? Todo iba bien hasta que pareces tu... mejor sería que no existieras, que no te conociera, que nunca... nada!!!- su voz dejó de escucharse para dar paso a su llanto reprimido.  
  
Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.  
  
- Somos unos tontos todos- le susurró. Luego observó que todos los demás alumnos se habían quedado atónitos observando la inusual escena.- QUE NO VEN QUE TENEMOS CLASE?! VAYANSE DE AQUÍ, MIRONES!- gritó y todos comenzaron a entrar en el aula de Binns.   
  
- Granger, deberias tomarte algo para tu periodo, andas muy sensible- dijo Draco, para tratar de no perder su semblante altivo. Aunque...estaba realmente dolido por las palabras de la muchacha. Cada una de ellas parecía una espina enterrada en su piel de forma salvaje y al parecer, estas espinas tenían un horrible veneno...  
  
- Malfoy, vete a donde te llamen, de acuerdo?- dijo Harry, y se acercó a sus amigos.   
  
- Quédense ustedes con su estúpida amistad, mal nacidos.-   
  
- Y quédate tú con tu maldito vacío! - le gritó Hermione, entre sollozos.- Quédate solo, asquerosamente solo!! No te dejes querer y te verás como un desdichado perro!   
  
- Tu no entiendes, así que te callas.- contestó Draco- tu sigue encerrada en tu mundo y púdrete entre tus libros! Por eso nadie te soporta más de un año, por eso no tienes más amigos que estos tontos, por eso es que nadie te ama!  
  
Demasiado lejos, Draco Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Hermione recibió aquellas palabras como si fuesen el más poderoso cruciatus. Su respiración pareció detenerse, igual que su corazón. Un atronador silencio le tapó los oídos y las lágrimas dejaron de nacer de sus ojos.  
  
"...nadie te ama..."   
  
Las palabras seguían volando en el aire, o era que ella las seguía escuchando para convencerse de que Draco le había dicho aquello. Ella sabía que él era cruel, irónico, mordaz... pero no tenía que ser así con ella! Que lo único que había hecho era amarlo...   
  
Todo se aclaró en ese instante. Por que le dolían esas palabras, por que lloraba por él, por que le embelesaba su perfume, por que la electrocutaban sus besos...   
  
Lo amaba. Y no había razón para ello, pero le amaba.   
  
De pronto, todos los sonidos volvieron de golpe a sus oídos, como si hubiesen puesto un altoparlante muggle a su lado.  
  
- Repite eso y estás muerto!- dijo Harry. Hermione se vio con las manos en los oídos y a Ron y Harry gritándole toda clase de insultos a Malfoy. Notó también que todos blandían sus varitas peligrosamente.   
  
Ella se acercó a los muchachos, que al solo sentir sus pasos se dieron vuelta.   
  
- Malfoy... - dijo Hermione- tu no puedes hablar por que simplemente no sabes lo que es el amor.  
  
Dicho esto, entró al aula seguida por sus amigos.  
  
Afuera, Draco se había quedado perplejo.  
  
  
**  
  
Le habían estado insultando sin que las palabras de los otros Gryffindor le tocasen en lo más mínimo, mucho menos sus amenazas infantiles.  
  
" No sabes lo que es el amor..."  
  
De ella se esperaba cualquier cosa, un golpe, un hechizo, un discurso... cualquier cosa, menos esas palabras.  
  
No. Eso era demasiado.   
  
Pero querías chocolates, Malfoy? La habías insultado y eso te merecías. Pero... ya le habían dicho eso, y nunca le había dolido. Nunca. Y ahora, parecía que un torrente de piedras habían caido en forma pesada en su estómago, y que el corazón le ardía como si hubiese sido envuelto en llamas. Por que esas palabras tenían que sonar tan hirientes, tan malditamente crueles, cuando salían de su boca? De esa boca que había probado, de esa boca que ansiaba, de aquella que le era prohibida y por ello tentadora... Por que si lo decía ella era tan terrible?  
  
Comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pasos como un niño reprendido, con el bolso al hombro y la cara ensombrecida.   
  
Evitó ir a la clase de Sprout, y se dirigió al baño más cercano.   
  
Draco, al llegar, tiró su bolso lejos y camino hasta el lavabo más próximo y se apoyo en el, sin mirarse en el espejo. Y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver el reflejo que este le ofrecía.  
  
Era la misma expresión que se había negado a demostrar hace tiempo, cuando su abuela había muerto. Era la expresión más insólita que podía aparecer en esos momentos. No... era la única.   
  
Tristeza.   
  
Abrió la llave y dejó que el ruido del agua chocando con la loza del lavamanos llenara el baño. Luego, puso sus manos blancas bajo el pequeño torrente y con el agua acumulada en ellas, se mojó una y otra vez el rostro, como si quisiera lavarlo. Como, más bien, si quisiera borrar todo vestigio de aquella emoción. Y cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, vio que no había desaparecido.   
  
Y entonces, una idea abstracta, sin forma, sin lógica y sin sentido, se instaló, imperturbable, en su mente.   
  
Pero... mojó más su rostro, e incluso su cabello. Hundió las manos frenéticamente en la mata de pelo rubio platinado que tanto le destacaba del resto, demasiado confundido como para encontrar el fundamento de algo.  
  
Pero la idea se hallaba instalada en su mente, como si hubiese tenido raíces y para arrancarla se tuviese que sacar con ella el cerebro. Pero ... era algo sin pies ni cabeza!!!  
  
Bueno, siempre había sido así. Nada tenía un principio... y esperaba que no un final.  
  
Demonios, esperaba que todo esto no terminara!! Que era masoquista o qué?  
  
No, era humano.  
  
  
Y entonces la idea tomó más fuerza que nunca.   
  
Debía disculparse...  
  
Aunque no supiese como.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!! Pues no sé quién me dio más pena en este capítulo, si Hermione o Draco... creo que se dijeron cosas...algo fuertes ( o la recibieron de esa forma). Pero bueno, se resolvió en dos puntos la historia, no? Todos se dieron cuenta de algo, y lo aceptaron...  
  
Bueno, espero que este capitulo- que encontré un poco " denso"- les haya gustado y pos, si quieren, me den un review con su opinión al respecto. Y, de como creen que Draco se "disculpará"... recuerden que es un Malfoy... es un poco difícil... no? ^^   
  
Saben? creo que el cap 18 ( que empezaré a escribir hoy o mañana ) será algo... diferente. Por eso más que nunca quiero su opinión por estos capitulos!! Ya leerán, ya leerán.  
  
Bueno, me despido...  
  
Byes!  
  
*Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt. *  
  
[ "Os tomaremos con amor, os desgarraremos con pasión, y os liberaremos con la muerte. Nadie podrá decir que no estaba advertido." -- Fragmento "Lestat, el vampiro." ] 


	15. ¿Disculpas?

"...Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo,  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos.  
Como encontrarle una pestaña,  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos.  
Como encontrarle plataformas,  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco.  
Como encontrar en la alacena,  
los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti, si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti, si estás tan lejos,  
Es que el problema no es cambiarte,  
El problema es que no quiero..."  
  
El problema, Ricardo Arjona.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Cap 15.- ¿Disculpas?  
  
  
  
" Repasemos. Tu le dijiste algo que la molestó, y ella te respondió de igual manera. Bien. O sea, Mal. Hasta ahi me entiendo, pero ya el punto de pensar en disculparme, creo que ni sé por qué lo pensé. Bueno, si sé. No, no lo sé. "  
  
Draco seguía frente al espejo, con el ceño fruncido, el cabello revuelto y con gotas de agua resbalando por su barbilla. Había pasado un tiempo considerable, quizás cuanto. El tiempo era lo que menos le importaba.   
  
" Comenzemos otra vez. Tu le dijiste una verdad, por que verdad si es... Bueno, tal vez solo la parte de los libros... Pero... ella me contestó con una mentira! Yo si sé lo que es el amor... Qué creen todos que el amor es como lo de las novelas muggle? Todo rosa, si como no. Es pasión, deseo... que mariposas en el estomago! " Draco se pasó nuevamente una mano por el cabello rubio, revolviendolo más " Bueno, lo acepto. No me he enamorado. Pero... que tiene eso? Lo he pasado bien y eso es lo que importa."  
  
- Realmente lo he pasado bien?- Se preguntó, observando su irreconocible reflejo. Más que el tipo arrogante y frío, ahora parecía el niñito que le teme a la oscuridad.  
  
" Qué demonios!!! Mi vida ha sido un desperdicio, por lo menos de mi lado lo veo así... Pero... bueno, no por eso voy a ser un débil y más aun, pedirle disculpas a una sangre sucia!!! Ja! No pasará nada si no me disculpo. "  
  
- No pasará nada... - se repitió Draco con,una vez más, con las manos blancas y mojadas hundidas en su cabello.- Por qué no quiero que nada ocurra?   
  
" Puede ser amor... o mucha calentura. Tienes dos opciones, Draco "  
  
- Que poco objetivo.- se dijo, mientras abandonaba el baño de una vez. Tal vez todas las preguntas se quedaran encerradas allí. Y efectivamente se quedaron ocultas en ese baño.  
  
Se disculparía.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Hermione, al entrar a la sala de " Historia de la magia", se encontró con la vista curiosa de todos los alumnos pegada en ella, y con los constantes susurros sobre lo que había ocurrido - o suponían que había ocurrido- allá afuera rezumbando en sus oídos. La chica bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la fila vacía de atrás, seguida por sus amigos.   
  
El profesor, que evidentemente hablaba solo frente a la pared, no se dio cuenta de que los tres Gryffindor habían llegado tarde y mucho menos de la pelea que se había dado afuera de su sala- todo lo contrario a sus alumnos que habían permanecido en silencio para escuchar lo más posible-.   
  
- Y entonces, los pascuenses decidieron que la mejor forma de probar su magia a los muggles era hacer unas gigantescas estatuas de piedra, conocidas como moais, con sus rostros...- hablaba Binns, escribiendo como embrujado.   
  
- Hermione, estás bien? - preguntó Ron, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa continua a la que había escogido la chica y en la que se hayaba completamente silenciosa. No obtuvo respuesta.   
  
- Maldito Malfoy... ya verás que le daremos una golpiza que le dejará viendo burros verdes!- dijo Harry, con una trabajada sonrisa de animo. Ron le miró, también tratando de sonreir.  
  
- Será una golpiza tan grande, que ese estúpido se le olvidaran los significados de las palabras- dijo Ron, acariciando el cabello de una cabisbaja Hermione.  
  
- Ya se le han olvidado demasiadas- susurró Hermione, con voz triste. Harry y Ron se miraron, uno sin entender y el otro entendiendo demasiado.  
  
- Qué pasó, chicos?- se acercó Lavender, preocupada- se escucharon muchos gritos allá afuera... aunque no entendimos nada...estan bien?  
  
- Solo fue una tonta pelea- contestó Ron  
  
- Y unas cuantas verdades- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba su pluma y comenzaba a copiar lo escrito en la pizarra.- No te preocupes.  
  
- Saben, no me gusta ser de metiche, pero... este será el tema de hoy, por que los de Hufflepuff están re emocionados con esta pelea y lo van a divulgar por todo el colegio - dijo Lavender.  
  
" Seguro tú les ayudes" pensó Hermione, mientras le dirigía una incrédula mirada a su compañera.  
  
- No sé para que tanto, si no fue nada.- dijo Harry, enfadado- Deberían meterse en sus asuntos. (n/a quien dice XDD)  
  
Lavender asintió y luego de sonreirles, se marchó nuevamente a su puesto.   
  
- Hermione, tienes que mojar la pluma en tinta- dijo Ron, viendo como su amiga escribía sobre el pergamino y este seguía en blanco. La muchacha parpadeó unas veces y luego asintió, triste.- Estás bien?  
  
- Me descuidé, solo es eso. - contestó, moviendo una mano y mirando por la ventana.  
  
- Mirame- dijo Ron. La chica se resistió unos segundos, pero luego le obedeció.- repiteme eso.  
  
- Ay, Ron!- exclamó Hermione, y abrazó a su pelirrojo amigo.- Es horrible...- susurró, antes de romper en un silencioso llanto. El muchacho, algo complicado, solo atinó a acariciar su cabello y a susurrarle, como si fuese una niña pequeña, " Calma".  
  
Harry les observó, mudo. Demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, demasiado enfadado. ¿ Por qué Malfoy era así con ellos? ¿Por qué se ensañaba a veces con Hermione? ¿ Por qué era sangresucia, como él decía? Demasiadas preguntas que para él, no tenían respuesta.   
  
- Y se preguntarán el porqué de la simbolizacion de estos objetos...- la voz cancina de Binns retornaba en las paredes añosas del aula como una vieja canción. Hermione se separó de Ron y se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas derramadas.  
  
- Necesito ir al baño- dijo rapidamente y se levantó. A los segundos, no se encontraba en la sala.   
  
- Ron- dijo Harry, desviando la vista de la puerta por donde su amiga había salido.- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado... por que sé que ha pasado algo.  
  
Ron le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego dio un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza.  
  
- Es todo demasiado enredado como para explicarlo- dijo Ron.   
  
- Tenemos tiempo- dijo Harry, mirando a Binns.-   
  
- Son cosas de ella, yo no te puedo contar todo, solo mi parte en el asunto.- dijo Ron algo apenado.- y esa ya la sabes.  
  
- Y lo demás es con Malfoy, no?- preguntó Harry, con un tono de voz gélido. Ron no contestó.- es con Malfoy, no?- repitió, sintiendose cada vez más enfadado.  
  
- Si...- Ron de detuvo al ver como Harry apretaba sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.- Pero Harry, es que no estoy seguro, pero creo que a ella le gusta hace un tiempo.  
  
- Y por que soy el último en saberlo?- preguntó Harry, demasiado enojado como para mirar a su amigo a la cara- hasta hay rumores ya.  
  
- Harry, no eres el último ni el primero en saberlo... la verdad es que es... como decirlo... algo impresiso.  
  
- Malfoy la hirió mucho, Ron.- dijo Harry- eso es preciso.   
  
- Malfoy es un bastardo asqueroso- murmuró Ron. Luego de un silencio, en el que solo los murmullos de la clase y la voz del maestro se escuchaban como un ruido lejano y perdido tras una cascada, Ron retomó la palabra. - Harry...  
  
- Si?- preguntó este, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Me ayudarías a planear algo?  
  
- Algo?- Harry no parecía entender, pero cuando se fijó en el brillo especial que contenía la mirada de su amigo, comprendió de inmediato.- Y cómo?  
  
- Eso tenemos que ver- contestó Ron.- debemos vengarlos de él, de todas formas.   
  
- Malfoy se arrepentirá de haber nacido, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ron.  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione salió del aula, caminando lentamente. Comenzó a andar, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de los baños de chicas de ese piso. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo, como si las fuerzas la hubiesen abandonado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, sin pudor, sin miedo, sin recriminación. Solo salieron, mezcladas con odio, con frustración, con dolor... con sangre. Por que por un momento, todo aquello que contenía ser ella le parecía detestable. Desde llamarse Hermione Granger hasta amarlo. Desde no ser sangrelimpia hasta llorar por él.   
  
Qué ocurrió, Hermione? Qué pasó con esas palabras, que decían claramente : "No es amor" ? Qué pasó con tu odio, con tu asco hacia él? Qué paso con tu estúpido corazón? Qué pasó... ?  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su túnica, como pintas de lluvia. Sus labios se movían, pero de ellos no salía ni el más mínimo sonido. Sin embargo, quería gritar hasta que su garganta no diese más. Quería correr hasta que sus piernas flaquearan, quería trepar un árbol infinito hasta que sus brazos perdiesen movilidad, quería... besarlo hasta robarle el vino de su ser. Quería matarlo, matarlo por ser así, por ser un Slytherin, por ser Malfoy, por ser guapo, por ser seductor, por ser un maldito demonio disfrazado de ángel, por ser hiriente, por ser desconsiderado, por no entender a los demás, por no sentir nada... nada por ella. Por no amarla como ella lo hacía.   
  
Pero...   
  
Hermione se levantó, harta de escuchar su propio llanto. Sus lágrimas habían vuelto a esconderse tras sus ojos, seguramente a ese lago de agonía que todos llevamos dentro, y la tristeza de su mirada pasaba a transformarse en odio.   
  
Se miró en el espejo y el reflejo que encontró fue de una Hermione con la cara empapada de lágrimas, el pelo desordenado, los labios secos, la piel pálida... Dios, daba lástima! Y eso que su corazón quebrantado, su mente colapsada y su alma rasgada no se veían.  
  
- Hermione Granger no debe dar nunca lástima- se dijo, frente al espejo.-Aunque se muera por dentro, no debe dar lástima. Aunque la hayan escupido, pisoteado, maltratado, herido... aunque se haya enamorado del peor hombre del mundo, aunque este la odie a muerte; no debe dar lástima!!!!- terminó gritando, y volviendo al llanto.  
  
Para que servía la boca, si el corazón siempre hablaba?  
  
- A algunos le sirve por que no tienen corazón.- se dijo, mientras sentía el frio del marmol del baño, invandiendola. O era que sus palabras la teñian de hielo? Que habían quedado impregnadas en ella?  
  
Su corazón se agitaba cada vez más, dolorosamente. Sus ojos ardían, su piel ardía. Toda ella estaba quebrantada, como un frágil cristal que se había dividido en miles de partes al chocar en el suelo. Sabía que despues, cuando volviese a la clase, no sería la misma Hermione que salió.   
  
Por que ya no lloraría, esta sería la última vez. Y lo que haría ahora, sería arrancar a Malfoy de su corazón, como si fuese una mala semilla que nunca debió cultivarse allí.   
  
Sonaba tan sencillo...   
  
Tenía que olvidarlo a como diera lugar. Tenía que olvidarse de su mirada, de sus labios, de el sabor de ellos... tenía que borrarlo de ella. Tenía, pero no quería. Prefería sufrir antes de olvidar esos momentos. Prefería tener una espada clavada en el pecho antes de que sacar aquellos momentos de su mente, cualquier martirio antes de olvidarlo!!  
  
Pero...amarlo no era ya un martirio? Qué sentir algo especial por él no era como una espada oxidada clavada en su pecho, haciendo que la sangre se derramase por él? Qué el solo verlo no era una tortura?  
  
Si, lo era. Pero sentir sus besos, oir su voz, sentir su piel... eso era el placer más celestial, mas bello.   
  
Era que el cielo y el infierno estaban contenidos en él?   
  
  
Hermione se detuvo un momento. Estaba aun frente al espejo, ahora con el rostro serio y con expresión decida.   
  
  
Decida acerca de que?   
  
De amarlo o de odiarlo?  
  
De sufrir o sufrir? Por que gracias a él, ella solo tenía esas opciones.   
  
- Lo siento Draco Malfoy- dijo- No podré dejar de amarte aunque asi lo quiera.   
  
Y luego de esto, se lavó la cara, borrando el vestigio de toda confusión.   
  
- Y bueno, si quiero la rosa, me aguantaré el dolor de las espinas... Solo que no sé como llegar a la rosa.  
  
  
De repente, sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo.  
  
- Creo que no debí contestarle así... - murmuró.  
  
"Aunque bueno, él me dijo algo peor... " pensó " Pero...creo que debo disculparme... aunque no sé como."  
  
Entonces, una fecha próxima le vino a la mente : San Valentín, "El día de los enamorados".  
  
O mejor dicho, el día en que se descubren los enamorados y aceptan sus sentimientos.   
  
O si quieren, el día de las verdades,  
  
En que la serpiente y el león vuelven a mirarse frente a frente y no prestan atención a lo de atrás.   
  
Aunque después les cueste demasiado caro.  
  
  
  
******************************  
NoTaS dE lA aUtOrA K vAn a gOlPeAr:  
*****************************  
  
Hola!! Si, ya sé que estan con unos grandes y rojos tomates dispuestos a caer desde sus manitas a mi cara... -_-´ Si sé que es un capitulo malo!!!! Y-Y Perdón!! Pero bueno,= pueden seguir mandandome reviews sobre como creen que Draco se disculpará!! Por que eso aun no ... ( akane comienza a silbar ) jeje! AYYY Perdón de nuevo por este repugnante capitulo T-T Prometo que los próximos serán mejor! Aunque... no sé como seguir la historia!!! Es decir, se como, pero no puedo escribirlo! T-T Me quedé pegada en el cap 17 y de ahi no puedoo!! ayyyy ... Pero cuando lo lean, me entenderán ^^U  
  
Ahhhh!Y encontré una frase k puede que no sea cierta, pero leanla:  
  
" Es la hora-dijo-de decirte lo que deberia haberte dicho hace 5 años, Harry. Sientate, te voy a contar todo. " ( Albus Dumbledore, " Hp y la Orden del Fenix" - cuanto falta para el condenado librooo! YoY -)  
  
Ya,ahora si no tengo mucho mas que decir así k me despido:  
  
byes.-  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU DE LIONCOURT ALBATOU MALFOY. 


	16. Electrical Storm

" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Cap 16.- Electrical Storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una gruesa e imprevista lluvia se dejaba caer con todo el estrépito posible sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.   
  
Draco se hincó en el suelo, con el cabello empapado pegado a su frente y la sangre escurriendo por la comisura de los labios. Se la trató de limpiar con el puño, pero tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar un hechizo.  
  
Y si, Harry y Ron se estaban vengando. En un día, habían planeado una estrategia para encontrar a Malfoy solo, de noche, cuando ningún profeosr pudiese verlos ni mucho menos, castigarlos.   
  
- Aun te puedes mover, Malfoy?- preguntó Ronald Weasley, mientras escupía un poco de sangre.- Parece que necesitas un poco más de mis puños...  
  
Draco se levantó, y comenzó a reir descaradamente. Primero una risa silenciosa y molesta, para luego ser una carcajada que resonó en los terrenos mojados. El muchacho se sacó la capa y la tiró al suelo, y despues se cercioró de que tenía su varita a mano.  
  
- Se nota que no mereces al apelativo de brujo, Comadreja...- murmuró Draco, tirandose el cabello rubio hacia atrás y así, mejorando su visión. - No sabes hacer ni un hechizo bien...!  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no quieres mas golpes, niñito- se defendió Ron.- Es que te rompí algun huesito ?- preguntó con sorna.   
  
- Es mi turno, Ron- dijo Harry, mientras se tocaba los puños y hacía sonar su nudillos. Draco empuño las manos y sonrió.  
  
- Divierteme, Potter- se burló Draco. Harry se tiró encima de él en cuestión de segundos y ahora se encontraban dandose de puñetazos y patadas mientras rodaban por el pasto mojado y se enlodaban la ropa. Ron se dejó caer en el suelo, algo aturdido por un hechizo reciente de su contendor.  
  
- Ron!- llamó Harry, al ver que estaba siendo atacado por una oleada de hechizos de magia negra, obviamente, y no podía defenderse más que con algunos hechizos que vagamente recordaba.-  
  
EL pelirrojo se lanzó contra Draco y lo tiró al suelo, dandole puntapies en todo el cuerpo para luego ensañarse con sus costillas. Harry se libró de una serpiente blanca que amenazaba morderle el cuello, y acompañó a Ron en la tanda de golpes. Un minuto, tres, cinco, quizás treinta.   
  
- Esto...- escupió Ron, con la respiración agitada.- Es por haberle dicho esas cosas a Hermione, maldito cabrón!  
  
Draco solo estaba encogido en el suelo, sintiendo como las costillas parecían astillas clavadas en sus musculos. De su boca salía más sangre que antes, tibia, y raspaba su blanca piel, mezclandose con lluvia.   
  
" Ya estoy pagando, imbécil" pensó Draco, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
- Qué nunca más te oiga decirle algo de ese tipo, entendiste?- amenazó Harry- es mi amiga y te irá muy mal si lo que pretendes es jugar con ella. Muy mal, entendiste?- le preguntó y luego le propinó un puntapies más en la espalda.   
  
Luego, Draco pudo oír sus pasos alejarse y después, solo un trueno a lo lejos. Luego, la lluvia, los ruidos, el viento, todo desapareció para convertirse solo en una masa oscura, la nada.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la lluvia, los truenos... y el preocupado rostro de Hermione Granger.  
  
- Estas bien, Draco?- le preguntó, aguantando unas lágrimas.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione despertó asustada, por un fuerte trueno. Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración agitada, se levantó, tomó su bata, la amarró a su cintura y bajo a la sala común.   
  
Esta, se hallaba completamente vacía y lóbrega a aquellas horas de la noche. Solo el ruido de las manecillas del reloj avanzando y marcando el tiempo, hacían de musica y un rumorcillo de lluvia se podía sentir a lo lejos pero solo cuando estabas lejos de la ventana. Hermione ya no estaba asustada, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Sus amigos habían salido muy tarde y al parecer, no habían vuelto.   
  
Se dejó caer en el sillón, amplio y cómodo, pero que por ahora no hacía de mucho.   
  
- Qué pasará... Que pasará...?- se preguntó, incesablemente, casi en un susurro. Sus cabellos se encontraban amarrados en una coleta, pero varios mechones se habían desprendido de ella y caían, rebeldes. Comenzó a morderse las uñas. La duda la estaba matando. Se levantó y casi corriendo, aunque sin perder el cuidado de que nadie la escuchase, subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de hombres, del 6 grado.   
  
- Alohomora!- susurró, apuntando con su varita la cerradura( Un buen mago siempre trae su varita y en el caso de Hermione, algunas veces la dejaba en su bata por si algún imprevisto en la noche) que con un lijero "click" dejo la puerta entreabierta. Casi de puntillas, atravezó la habitación hacia donde creía ella, dormían sus amigos.   
  
Primero indagó tras el dosel de una cama y se encontró con un sonriente Dean, abrazado a su almohada toda babeada. Luego, después de taparse la boca para evitar dar un grito gracias a un fuerte ronquido de Seamus, siguió la inspección.  
  
" Si no se hubiesen cambiado..." pensó, mientras cerraba nuevamente el dosel de la cama de Neville. La siguiente cama, vacía. Y la siguiente a esta, también. Un libro grueso yacía tranquilamente en la mesa de noche de Ron o de Harry, que Hermione tomó con curiosidad.   
  
  
" Los mejores trucos para los duelos "  
Sigismundo Uracah.  
  
  
  
  
- Duelos?- se preguntó, en un susurro que pareció ser solo una movida de labios. Comenzó a hojear el tomo, cuando se quedó helada. Había un trozo de pergamino entre las hojas 300 y 301, escrito con la letra descuidada de Ron. Decía:  
  
  
"Si practicamos este hechizo, caerá como bebé "   
  
  
Controlandose un poco, dejó silenciosamente el libro en su lugar y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Cómo si flotara, bajo las escaleras y justo cuando se disponía a cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda, alguien se le adelanto.   
  
- Harry!!- gimió Hermione, mientras su mojado y golpeado amigo entraba a la sala común. Ron le seguía, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.- Ron!!- La chica los llevó hasta el sillón y los sentó en él.  
  
- Hermione...- dijeron a coro, asustados y a la vez sorprendidos.-   
  
- Qué les pasó?- preguntó ella, mirando un golpe de Ron casi con terror.Los chicos no contestaron.- Que qué les pasó?!!- exclamó, moviendo la túnica manchada de sangre de Harry. - Están los dos sangrando!  
  
- No es nada... nos pusimos a entrenar y nos caimos los dos con un rayo... Ya sabes que somos muy tontos.- mintió Ron, con una tremula sonrisa. Harry asintió efusivamente.  
  
- Y donde están sus escobas?- Hermione estaba enfadada y a la vez preocupada.- Y por que un libro de duelo estaba en su habitación?  
  
- Qué te metiste en la habitación de los hombres?- Harry trataba de tener los dos ojos abiertos, pero uno estaba ya cerrado involuntariamente gracias a un puñetazo.  
  
- Ese no es el punto.- refunfuñó Hermione- diganme que pasó. Ninguno es bueno para mentir. O vamos a la enfermería, esos golpes no se ven bien.  
  
- Pero el otro quedó peor!- sonrió Ron, pero el dolor punzante de un corte en su labio le impidió prolongar la sonrisa por mucho tiempo.  
  
- Ahora Malfoy si quedó viendo burros verdes!- dijo Harry. Hermione se levantó de un salto y les miró, terrorizada.  
  
- Malfoy?- siseó- golpearon a Draco Malfoy? Ambos?  
  
- Si, así ese patán no se atreverá a jugar ni contigo ni con nadie.- dijo Harry, muy serio.   
  
- Donde está??-   
  
- Tirado afuera del castillo, llamando a su mami " Huelo-mierda"- dijo Ron, limpiandose un poco de lodo de la cara.   
  
- Como pudieron hacerle eso!!!- gritó Hermione, con unas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos castaños.- Vayan a la enfermería, allá los veo. Aunque por lo que hicieron, no quisiera verlos en un buen tiempo más!- les dijo y minutos después desapareció tras el cuadro de la dama gorda.   
  
- No debimos haberle dicho- opinó Harry. Ron se levantó   
  
- Igual se hubiese enterado... y hubiese sido peor.- dijo Ron- vamos a la enfermería, necesito algo para no resfriarme.- No iba a admitir que algunos golpes y hechizos del Slytherin le habían dañado.  
  
Harry asintió y ambos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- Sabes? - preguntó Ron, mientras doblaban una esquina- no pensé que el condenado fuese tan bueno en hechizos de artes oscuras.  
  
- Es un Malfoy- rescató Harry.- seguramente será mortífago, como el padre.   
  
- Por convicción?- Ron llevaba la mano en el labio y por ello sus palabras sonaban más inintelegibles.  
  
- No creo que nadie se una a Voldemort por solo convicción, Ron.- opinó Harry y tocó la puerta de la enfermería. - Hay más cosas de por medio.   
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hermione comenzó a correr por el Castillo, tratando de llegar pronto a la salida. No le importaba si Filch, la vieja gata Mrs Norris, Snape o incluso Dumbledore la viesen. Solo quería que él la viese, por que sabía que de una forma u otra, la estaba llamando.   
  
Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a bajar los escalones viejos, con rápidez y momentos después de hallaba frente a la gigantesca puerta que daba el término al castillo y marcaba el principio de muchas hectareas llenas de misterio y muchas, completamente desconocidas por humanos.   
  
Estaba cerrada. Forcejeó y forcejeó, pero su fuerza era demasiado insignificante para un viejo candado de más de tres kilos. Un momento. Era bruja!!   
  
Con las manos tiritando apuntó con su varita al candado, que no presentó problemas y cedió. Hermione se sacó la bata, la guardo lo que más pudo, abrió una puerta y salió corriendo, sin que la lluvía la intimidase, menos el frío o los truenos.   
  
- Aquí la esperare, señorita Granger... debe ir sola- murmuró Albus Dumbledore, mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica de dormir.  
  
**  
  
- Granger?- trató de decir Draco, pero un sonido incoherente salió de su garganta seca. Comenzó a toser, mientras sentía unas gotas tibias caer a su rostro golpeado. La observó y pudo notar que estaba llorando. Estaba llorando... por él? O era todo una ilusión producto de la paliza?  
  
- Estás bien?- preguntó, mientras ponía su bata seca alrededor de los hombros del chico. El trató de sonreir, pero le dolía todo como para hacer un esfuerzo inútil.- Vamos a la enfermería, puedes caminar solo, no?  
  
- No me han molido- logró decir, levantandose solo. Hermione se levantó y lo abrazo rápidamente, al ver que tambaleaba.  
  
- Me gusta que no pierdas tu orgullo.- le brindó una cálida y significativa sonrisa que le revitalizó un poco. Luego ambos caminaron hacia la enfermeria, en silencio.   
  
  
En ese momento, las palabras sobraban.   
  
Aunque solo en ese momento.  
  
  
*********************************  
La AutoRA qUe Van a GolpEar pOR mAltrAtAr a DrACo.(aunque todo tiene una razón):  
**********************************  
  
...::: Hola!!!!!  
Ya, hago sufrir a Draco ( vamos, lo amo con casi devosión, pero el no iba a ganar contra los otros dos T-T Ademas, eso me ayuda en la tram... oops!) y mas encima el capítulo esta ahi ahi... pues solo puedo decir que la escenita del principio esta completamente inspirada en una escena de " A girl in Gaea" -Escaflowne-. Las que la vieron sabrán cual es ^-^  
  
Y ahora que me acuerdo, creo que tengo que comunicarles mi "pequeña" emoción. Antes de ayer me metí a CountingDown - seccion Hp, obvio- y vi unas fotos...*-* Lástima que de Tomcito hermoso no hubiesen muchas, pero las de Rup estan... increibles. Si, también las de Daniel... y hablando de este chico que cada vez se gana un poco mas de mi fanatismo - que por desconocida razón perdió repentinamente.- me llego, de una página a la que no ´se por que no puedo ingresar,: Una fotazo de Daniel a torso desnudo , como recostado y con el cabello todo revuelto y sale... increible. Que mas que eso, increible. Ah, y a estos intentos de asesinatos - vieran como me pongo al ver semejantes fotos- vi un poster de Hp2 que no habia sido admirado por mi y que esta en HarryLatino... aaaaayyyyy!!!!( el de quiddicht)  
  
AdIoSSSSS....  
  
...:::Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou de Malfoy ( jajaja Que me gustan los nombres largos!!!! XD Pero la verdad, es k el nombre y el apellido 1° no cambiarán!!! ) 


	17. El embrujo de la serpiente

~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*~  
" Se ama por que se ama "  
  
Cap 17.- El embrujo de la serpiente.  
La lluvia seguía sin agotar su cuota, y las gruesas nubes que tapaban las estrellas no parecían tener el mínimo interes en dejar de desintegrarse sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.   
  
Caminaron un rato, silenciosos y con las gotas recorriendo sus cuerpos como si fuesen cristales. El trazo que les separaba de la entrada al castillo le parecía a Hermione más largo que cuando ella fue a buscar a Draco, e incluso la lluvia le parecía que golpeaba más fuerte, y que el viento era realmente gélido. Un lijero temblor en sus labios algo morados denotó lo que sentía al estar solo en una camisa de seda, a medianoche, en la interperie y con lluvia. Y estar abrazando a Draco Malfoy, como fuese, también la hacia temblar. Como... una emoción demasiado poderosa como para ocultar.  
  
Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el director les estaba esperando.   
  
- Veo que le dejaron muy mal.- dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Draco con preocupación. Luego observó a Hermione y sonrió.- Usted me agrada, señorita Granger... tome.- dijo, pasandole una manta sacada por magia. Hermione le agradeció con una timida sonrisa y se pasó la manta sobre los hombros. - Ahora, a la enfermería... mañana podremos hablar todos.   
  
Dumbledore ayudó a Draco a caminar, mientras que Hermione les seguía unos pasos atrás, pensativa.   
  
" Tal vez no debí ayudarle... ahora se sentirá molesto conmigo por humillarle... " pensó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta dejarlo blanco " Y si se dió cuenta? Y si se me notó... mucho? Qué importa, si alguna vez lo sabe lo único que hará sera reírse en mi cara... O si no, decirle a medio colegio que he caído en un garras, una de tantas. Pero si no se dió cuenta ahora, nunca lo hará... Por que yo me callaré esto."  
  
- Dios mio!! uno más!!- exclamó la despeinada Madam Pomfrey, en sus túnica de dormir con injecciones bordadas. - Pero director, cada vez se comportan peor!!  
  
- Poppy...- le regañó Dumbledore, sutilmente. La enfermera guardó silencio y les dejó pasar.   
  
Hermione buscó a sus amigos, pero no los encontró.  
  
- Donde están Harry y Ron?- preguntó. La enfermera le miró dubitativa.- Ya sabe, los otros dos chicos...   
  
- Si, si sé quienes son.- dijo la enfermera- Weasley está en su habitación, pues la poción lo repuso en cinco minutos, al igual que al chico Potter. Aunque... - Pomfrey miró de pies a cabeza a Draco- creo que será mejor que este niño se quede aquí.   
  
- Yo iré a dormir, pues veo que no fue nada grave...- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la enfermera- además, están en tus manos, asi que no preocupo... Bueno, hasta mañana.- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
- Le acompaño! - dijo Hermione, con el frío colandole los huesos- me voy a cambiar y vuelvo.- añadió y salió junto al anciano brujo.  
  
- No se cómo se pelean así... - dijo Pomfrey, tomando un frasco de poción roja y un poco de algodones.- Ni los quiero ver de adultos! Seguro y se matan!  
**  
  
Dumbledore cerró la puerta en cuanto salieron y Hermione le observó.  
  
- Usted abrió el candado, no es cierto?- preguntó la chica. Dumbledore asintió.- Gracias, de no haber sido por usted...  
  
- Señorita Granger, debe decirselo.- le interrumpió Dumbledore, con voz cariñosa.  
  
- EH?- Hermione se ruborizó, a pesar del frío.- Decirle?  
  
- Los sentimientos no se deben guardar, menos el amor. Muchas veces he visto florecer relaciones entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, pero por el temor de ellos, también he visto como se disuelven. Espero que no tenga que ver eso otra vez.- dijo y luego de una sonrisa misteriosa añadió:- Muchas veces el amor pone el destino del otro en nuestras manos.  
  
- Señor director, cómo...?- Hermione iba a preguntarle algo, pero el anciano la interrumpió con un "Buenas noches" y se marchó, dejandola con las palabras en la boca.   
  
Sin más remedio, se fue con dudas, frío y algo de temor, a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
**  
  
Qué había pasado?... En verdad todo era bastante extraño, no solo el hecho de que una Gryffindor acudiera en ayuda de un Slytherin, ni que estos fuesen casi enemigos a muerte, ni que estuviesen confundidos por todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos; si no que... era Ella. Hermione Granger.   
  
Draco estaba en el baño de la enfermería, cambiandose, con bastante dificultad, la ropa mojada y sucia por uno de sus pijamas, traído por los elfos. Luego de eso, salió para que la enfermera le limpiara las heridas.  
  
Había algo, dentro de él, que reclamaba ser oido. Un sentimiento escondido en el fondo de su corazón, pero que estaba abriendose paso de a poco, cavando profundo en él. ¿Amor? Bueno, no. Aunque... en verdad, como aseguraba si no era amor si nunca lo había sentido? Bueno, por que podía ser agradecimiento, tal vez algo de cariño.   
  
Sintió una fuerte punzada en el puño derecho, mientras la enfermera le aplicaba una poción roja que humeaba y escocía. Luego de eso, tomó unas vendas y comenzó a cubrir la mano empuñada, con lentitud y paciencia. El mismo procedimiento se repitió en la otra mano.   
  
La enfermera se acercó al estante de las medicinas y sacó un pequeño frasco. Virtió el contenido en una especie de cuchara y este empezó a humear y a expeler un desagradable aroma a cebolla.  
  
- Es para los huesos, te dolerá unos segundos pero después ni te acordarás- dijo la enfermera y la pasó la cuchara a Draco, que la miró con repulsión. Luego de tragar saliva y dejar de aspirar el olor del medicamento, se lo bebió de un sorbo.  
  
Y como se veía, era asqueroso. Madame Pomfrey le tuvo que tapar la boca a Draco para que no escupiera todo, asi que se vió obligado a tragarlo.  
  
- Ahora acuestese, y... trate de no gritar mucho- bromeó la enfermera, ayudando al Slytherin a recostarse y luego, cerrando el dosel de la angosta camilla.   
  
" No es gracioso" pensó Draco, mientras sentía toda la parte de las costillas arder como si estuviese bañada en lava.   
**  
  
Con un movimiento de varita se secó el cabello y algo del cuerpo, y después se incó frente a su baúl para sacar algo de ropa, siendo lo más silenciosa posible. Ya vestida - con unos jeans y un chaleco negro muy grueso-, tomó su mochila y la túnica del colegio y salió de la habitación. Después de un suspiro, emprendió el camino hacía la enfermería.   
  
Como debía ser, muy a su pesar, los pasillos estaban totalmente silenciosos, con tenebrosas formas ocultas tras los cuadros. Hermione camino lo más rápido que pudo y asi, en pocos minutos estaba nuevamente frente a la puerta de la enfermeria del colegio.  
  
" Bueno, qué escusa tengo ahora para quedarme, si ni Ron ni Harry están?" se preguntó " Ah, basta de escusas, quieres estar con él y punto" Hermione entró con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro.  
  
De inmediato pudo ver, a traves del dosel de una camilla, a Draco tumbado boca arriba y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Esta bien?- preguntó Hermione dejando sus cosas en el suelo.  
  
- La poción es un poco fuerte- dijo Pomfrey mientras botaba algodones manchados con sangre y pociones curativas. Después de lavarse las manos cuidadosamente, lanzó un bostezo- Yo me iré a dormir, te quedas toda la noche?  
  
- Si, yo vigilo.- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa. La enfermera se retiró, agradecida, a dormir nuevamente.   
  
La muchacha tomó sus cosas del suelo y las dejó sobre una mesa. Después de eso, se acercó a la camilla donde estaba el Slytherin.  
  
- Quieres compañía?- le preguntó, timida. El chico movió lentamente sus ojos grises hasta que se encontró con los de ella.  
  
- Me da igual- dijo, volviendo la vista al techo. La chica tomó eso como un sí y fue por una silla y luego, se sentó a su lado.   
  
- Te duele mucho?- preguntó Hermione, mientras miraba al chico.  
  
- El dolor me fortalece.- dijo Draco, en un bufido irónico.   
  
- Por qué siempre llevas esa pantalla?- Hermione parecía intrigada más que otra cosa- Nunca te muestras como eres, siempre frío, arrogante...  
  
- No puedes decir que siempre frio, Granger.- En los labios de Draco apareció una sonrisa.- Además, soy así, punto.- El muchacho se tapó con las sabanas y se giró, quedando de espaldas a la sonrojada chica.   
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
- Duerme bien- dijo, mientras se levantaba. Caminó por la enfermería, apagando las lueces que no fuesen necesarias, limpiando y ordenando un poco. Su vista se fijó en la pila de revistas que había sobre el escritoria de Madame Pomfrey, y curiosa, comenzó a verlas. Medicina, medicina, medicina, solo eso y un ejemplar de la afamada " Corazón de Bruja", curiosamente la última edición. Hermione, con las cejas arqueadas, la tomó y volvió a su asiento al lado del dormido Draco. De piernas cruzadas, comenzó a leer la primera página que vió.  
  
" Ama tu brujo a fuego lento "  
  
Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió de página. Titulares como " Hechizos top para lucirte en la fiesta", " ¿Brujo o Muggle?" y " Lo último en pociones de amor, ahora que viene San Valentín" plagaban las rosadas páginas de la revistas. La chica terminó dejando la revista donde estaba y cambiandola por una de medicina. Que a los segundos también volvió a su lugar en el escritorio.  
  
Hermione observó la espalda de Draco y su nuca rubia, con algo de desanimo. Por qué él, después de todo, seguía siendo tan antipatico con ella? Era tanto lo que la odiaba? Por qué si era asi, como presentía, lo mejor sería irse de allí y dejar de hacer el ridiculo. Aunque le había prometido a la enfermera quedarse, y además, no quería irse. Qué era lo que la retenía a él? Lo normal sería que ella se alejara...  
  
- Ay, Draco Malfoy- susurró Hermione, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.- Sabes? Aprovecho que estás dormido para decirte todo esto, por que necesito sacarlo de mi pecho,... Aunque no creo que lo repita - Se detuvo-¿ Cómo crees, que después de todo lo que te odie, que ahora esté aquí, velando tu sueño como la fiel esposa que ama a su conyuge y desea lo mejor para él ? Bueno, quién sabe. Es cómo si preguntases por qué me enamore de ti o de por que te hablo sabiendo que no me escuchas... Son una de las tantas cosas que no tienen respuestas lógicas para el mundo.   
  
De repente un fuerte estrepito hizo dar un salto a Hermione. Se levantó y prendió una luz más, dejando toda la enfermería iluminada. Suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era que las revistas se habían caído. Con gesto lánguido, comenzó a ordenarlas.  
  
Hermione volvió a su asiento, algo molesta.   
  
- Draco?- preguntó, pero obtuvo por respuesta que el muchacho se diera vuelta y quedase en la misma posición de antes, pero ahora como si la mirase. La chica se sonrojó. Ciertamente, ver a Draco Malfoy con el cabello rubio callendo por mechones sobre su frente algo sudada, con las mejillas algo subidas de calor y los labios semiabiertos y rojos; sonrojaría a cualquier chica con más de una hormona. Además, era como si una especie de embrujo sutil le envolviera, algo que le hiciera ver más atractivo y seductor, a pesar de que solo dormía. Era como si fuese la versión masculina de una veela o algo así... (n/a apuesto k en la familia de Draco hay veelas, o elfos como Legolas XDD )  
  
"Sigue dormido" supuso Hermione " Que lindo se ve...que lindo es "  
  
- Eres un demonio vestido de ángel- calificó Hermione, mientras vertía un poco de agua en un vaso, supuestamente destinada al enfermo. Draco pareció subir una ceja, pero tal vez era producto de un sueño.- Al parecer, todos los Slytherins son así... Pero eres especial, en todo. Ah, ya no sé que digo...- Hermione tomó un poco de agua y luego miró el insipido liquido con el ceño fruncido.  
  
La enfermería quedó silenciosa, al parecer, todo el castillo lo hizo. Solo se escuchaba, a lo lejos, la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas. La chica comenzó a cantar una canción, mientras observaba a Draco.  
  
- Mil y un estrellas veo brillar, los dos aquí, noche es ya... hay algo que queremos ocultar, disimular la verdad... Cuando me ves quiero finjir, quiero decirte lo que siento y no sé como empezar,... quiero decirte lo que más temo, que me puedas lastimar,... como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor, pero me muero por decirte... que eres dueño de mi amor. - Hermione se detuvo, y un trueno hizo temblar los cristales.- Qué canción más cursi... eso querrá decir que mi vida es cursi?- se preguntó, mientras ordenaba los mechones rebeldes de Draco- ah!, te he dicho todo, y no me siento ni un poco mejor.  
  
Claro, cuando no lo dices todo no te sientes mejor. Pero siempre se nos dan oportunidades,...  
  
**  
  
Hermione le miró y segundos después, pudo ver , estupefacta, como el muchacho abria lentamente los ojos y pestañaba acostumbrandose un poco a la luz. La miró un momento y le sonrió.  
  
- Quién te dijo que estaba dormido?- preguntó, sentandose en la camilla y penetrandola con la mirada gris.  
**  
  
Inesperadas, para desahogarnos.  
  
Y es ahi, cuando te das cuenta que el destino es un verdadero laberinto.  
  
Y que haz estado todo el tiempo dando vueltas en circulo.  
~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*°*~*~*~  
** Je, je!! ^_^ Eso, quién le dijo que estaba dormido? Yo me muero si me pasa algo así °_°u me da ataque al corazón!! Bueno, que más puedo decir? Esperen el siguiente capítulo!!! Ah y bueno, dejenme review con su opinión y lo que creen que pasará en la enfermería ^.-  
** La canción es de Pokemón ( ¬¬ mi repertorio es reducido y creí que la canción iba perfecta) y se llama... emm... " La canción de Misty ", creo... Pero es bien bonita ^^ . Aunque Pokemón no sea el mayor ejemplo, ni el más adecuado ( yankis ¬¬) VIVA EL ANIME!!!   
** Ah!! para que vean lo que hace el aburrimiento: Estaba en el internet y me puse a ver la compatibilidad por nombres y busque por las parejas de Hp... miren los resultados para el Draco-Hermione: 81/90 % !!!! jeje y el Ginny/Draco tiene un 1/10% XDDD ( Busque los de H/HR y R/HR pero no los voy a decir muajaja, son menores k el D/HR)  
** Ah, buscando pistas en los libros ( unas k me dejaron o.O ) me fijé que Draco aparece por primera vez en la página 69... tendrá algo que ver en el futuro? XDD  
  
Ya, adioooos  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy. (¿Sabían que la "Orden del fénix" existe en realidad? o.O yo no sabia v_vU) 


	18. Manifiesto

"...Y se me escapa  
entre los dedos.  
Medio angel,  
medio cruel... "  
  
"...No sé si es amor  
pero lo parece.  
Con él soy feliz  
pero vivo sin él.  
No sé si es amor  
pero crece y crece  
tan por dentro de mi,  
que se ve a flor de piel. "  
  
No se si es amor, Roxette.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Cap 18.- Manifiesto.  
Las nubes se disiparon, dejando el cielo ennegrecido de noche completamente despejado y harto de lágrimas. Algunas gotas se deslizaban gráciles por las hojas verdes de los arboles, y caían en picada a la tierra mojada que, gracias a la reciente lluvia, expelía un exquisito aroma a humedad tan típico de los campos.   
  
Y desde que la última gota había caído del cielo, todo había adquirido un aire de suave tranquilidad, tan abrupto, que incluso se podría dudar de la reciente lluvia feroz que amenazaba con romper los cristales del castillo Hogwarts, o de los truenos que hacían estremecer los ventanales de la enfermería que, desde las sorpresivas palabras del muchacho rubio, se había quedado detenida en el tiempo, enajenada a todo suceso externo, enredada en los cabellos del amo Chronos.  
  
Y en aquel silencio mortal que reinaba en la enfermería de blancas paredes, todos los ruidos parecían ahogados, desde el marcar de los segundos del viejo reloj hasta el estridente cantar de los grillos luego de la lluvia que, para ellos, significaba una especie de diluvio. Todo ruido, incluso sus respiraciones o los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, expectantes por alguna reacción del otro, habían quedado mitigados.   
  
Una gota gruesa de frío sudor resbaló por la curvatura de la espalda de una Hermione que no podía articular palabra. Bueno, la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande como para ponerse a platicar o al menos, controlar el fuerte color carmesí que fundía sus mejillas o el temblor de sus manos.   
  
- ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Draco, quebrando el silencio que ya tenía aspecto de ser eterno. En su tono de voz se pudo apreciar la decepción o incluso un dejo de enfado, y Hermione se vio en la situación de no poder mirarle más. En aquellos momentos la ventana parecía interesante, sí, bastante interesante.   
  
" Qué le digo? " se preguntó mientras podía sentir que Draco estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía o planeaba hacer. " Qué le digo?" se preguntó nuevamente y avergonzada, notó que incluso la voz de su conciencia estaba temblando de pavor. Pavor, si, por que la idea de que él haya escuchado todo y que ahora pudiese burlarse de ella por un año entero, no le agradaba. O no era tanto la burla en si, si no que él no la quería y había llegado la hora de que lo comprobara y de que, tal vez, él lo corroborara con su propia voz. " Qué le voy a decir, le he dicho... TODO" Sus músculos se relajaron, con evidente resignación.   
  
-¿ Nada?- La voz de Draco irrumpió en la nebulosa marea que en aquellos momentos significaban los pensamientos de Hermione. Por el nuevo tono de su voz, parecía exigir una respuesta inmediata.   
  
- Eh...- Hermione trató de buscar palabras en su memoria, pero parecían que hubiesen escapado de allí.- Eh... Bueno, este... - La chica suspiró- Ya te he dicho todo, no se para que preguntas.   
  
Draco la miró extrañado, como si la chica acabase de hablar en un idioma ajeno a él. Hermione bebió agua, pues parecía tener la garganta seca, como observó Draco al verla tomar tres vasos seguidos.   
  
-¿ Qué?- preguntó Hermione, molesta. Draco seguía mirándola, con la misma expresión de extrañeza en su mirada gris.  
  
- No puedo creer lo que haz dicho, sinceramente no puedo.- Draco se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, mientras una irónica sonrisa se dejaba notar.- Digo, ¡es estúpido que digas que no hay más que decir!  
  
- Bueno, no se de donde escuchaste.- Replicó Hermione, con las cejas arqueadas.-¿ Desde donde te fui espectáculo de risa?  
  
Draco volvió a mirarla sorprendido y luego soltó una risotada.  
  
-¿ Te hago mucha gracia?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con furia.   
  
- Si, bastante- contestó Draco entre risas. Luego, cuando se calmo, tosió unas veces antes de hablar nuevamente.- Bueno, es que no puedo creer que tú te vayas tan a la defensiva, como si te fuese a hacer algo... malo.- Draco la miró con picardía.  
  
- No es eso -. se defendió Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente a la broma del chico, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó.- Y no estoy a la defensiva, tonto.  
  
- Claro... Bueno, tienes que relajarte en la vida o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo y no me gustaría verte así.- Draco enrojeció ligeramente con su comentario.   
  
- Eres un imbécil.- le calificó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, creo que aquí la `imbécil ´ es otra... - Draco sonrió ampliamente- Mira que suponer que estaba dormido... Cualquiera sabría que yo no puedo estar tan tranquilo en la cama.(n/a que inocente comentario ^^)  
  
- Yo no soy cualquiera, Malfoy.- acotó Hermione, enfadada.-  
  
- Eso lo sé, tú eres diferente a muchas chicas... eres más... como decirlo... - Draco meditó unos segundos y luego la miró, casi con un poco de dulzura y malicia mezcladas.- cursi.  
  
- Bueno...- Hermione apartó la vista.- Soy una chica, tengo derecho a pensar en el amor de color rosa y de flores... que hay de malo en eso?  
  
- No, nada... aunque podrías haberte evitado lo de la esposa con el cónyuge- Draco levantó una ceja. (n/a gracias JeRu! ^o^ )  
  
- Bueno, me podría haber evitado muchas cosas.-  
  
-¿ Como decir que me amabas?- El rostro de Draco por fin adquirió el rostro serio que Hermione necesitaba para hablar del tema. Pero aun así no pudo mirarlo más que por el rabillo del ojo.   
  
- Bueno... lo que pasa es que lo sentí así y lo dije... pero podrías olvidarlo y no usarlo de burla.  
  
-¿ Por que iba yo a usarlo de burla?- preguntó, casi extrañado.  
  
El tiempo volvió a detenerse y nuevamente los sonidos fueron mitigados por la espesa densidad de la quietud. Hermione se sintió más incómoda que momentos antes.  
  
- Me sorprende lo cínico que puedes ser.- dijo Hermione, mientras el ruido del péndulo del reloj volvía a escucharse como una lenta condena de pasos asesinos.- Y creo que me voy... no tengo mucho más que hacer aquí. Espero que...- Hermione se levantó con un gesto lánguido- Que olvides todo, que finjas que nada ha pasado aquí, que yo no fui tan tonta para fijarme en mi enemigo y que tu no fuiste tan cruel al humillarme así, ... Olvídalo, simplemente bórralo de tu mente.- Hermione suspiró y le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mas que mal eres muy bueno en eso.   
  
Y sin escuchar ni una palabra de Draco, Hermione caminó a recoger sus cosas, en un camino que se le hizo infinito. Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a Draco, pero este se encontraba pensativo y no la miraba. Con la tristeza doliendo en su cuerpo, puso la mano alrededor de la manija de plata de la puerta.   
  
-¿ Por que siempre huyes de mi?- preguntó la voz de Draco, distante, como si hubiese salido de sus pensamientos. Hermione soltó la manija y se giró, para mirarle. - ¿Me temes acaso?- preguntó, con la cabeza gacha y mechones rubios cayendo rebeldes.   
  
- Si, te temo.- contestó Hermione   
  
El chico levantó lentamente la cabeza y un rayo de luna se filtró por entre sus cabellos rubios y se coló en su mirada gris, que parecía confundida y sorprendida a la vez, como la de un niño pequeño que ha descubierto algo nuevo pero no sabe que es. Una sonrisa vaga apareció en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Le temes al poder oscuro de la renombrada familia "Malfoy" o a la mal parada casa del mago oscuro, "Slytherin"?- preguntó, con la misma voz ajena pero esta vez dejando notar la rabia.  
  
- Le temo a Draco, solo a él.- contestó Hermione, comprendiendo que no podía irse, que no podía huir. Tiró su mochila al suelo y tomó la capa del colegio, para luego acercársele al muchacho nuevamente. Al llegar a su lado, se pasó al capa por los hombros y volvió a sentarse. - No me importa el lado Malfoy, menos el Slytherin. Antes me importó, les temí y me confundieron, pero ahora comprendo que en verdad solo fuiste tú, con tu arrogancia y tu desplante, con tus ... confusas reacciones, tu, tu en sí el que me confundió y el que aún me confunde...- su voz se quebró.  
  
Primero una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, rodando tímidamente, para luego ser seguida por otras compañeras más gruesas y dolorosas, que raspaban su piel. Y el llanto fue inevitable. Muchas emociones contenidas, muchas desatadas... todo, demasiadas cosas que no se podían expresar de otra forma. Botar... la tristeza, la amargura de sus propias palabras.  
  
Hermione se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, como si el ambiente fuese tóxico y le impidiese respirar, y con las lágrimas resbalando por su barbilla como rocío por las hojas. Se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer, sin sentir el frío del suelo ni mucho menos los pasos de Draco, que se había levantado sin mostrar ni la más mínima molestia.   
  
Se hincó frente a ella, y comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Créeme que en mi caso es algo similar. Solo que yo no te temo, ni a tu casa ni a tu apellido ni mucho menos a todas las demás cosas que de por si estas cargan. Yo nunca he sentido temor en todo esto que ha pasado entre nosotros.  
  
-¿ Es que acaso hay un nosotros, Draco?- preguntó Hermione, con un tanto de ilusión en la voz y una lágrima desprendiéndose de sus ojos. El muchacho la miró y sonrío, como muy a su pesar.  
  
- Si, lo hay.- confirmó.- Lo hay desde que te observé en la biblioteca, o lo hay desde que te vi en el Expresso el primer día... eso no lo sé yo, ni lo sabes tú, ni nadie. Solo existe.- el muchacho se detuvo- es una de las tantas cosas que no tienen respuestas lógicas para el mundo.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
- ¿Tu... tú no sientes algo especial por mi?- titubeó, apretando más la capa contra su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Amor?- preguntó Draco, obteniendo un leve "si" de los labios de Hermione.- Sé que no quiero que me temas sin razón- dijo, con una cuota de picardía en la mirada gris. - ¿Sabes por que encontre tonto que dijeses que no había más de que hablar?  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Por que una de las tantas cosas que he aprendido...- dijo, tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos delgadas y blancas. - es que muchas veces las palabras no dicen todo.   
  
Y la besó.  
  
Sin reparar en nada, ni en que eran Slytherin y Gryffindor ni Malfoy o Granger. Y no por que no quisieran, si no por que desde aquel preciso instante ya no lo eran. La serpiente y el león habían abandonado sus cuerpos, dejándolos desnudos de alma. Dejándolos como lo que eran, Draco y Hermione, nada más. Dos personas que buscaban refugiarse en el otro, buscaban las caricias, la piel, los labios del otro. Y con esto ya comprendido, se pudieron besar sin nada que se interpusiera ni bloqueara sus mentes.  
  
- Deja que solo la piel hable... y nos explique que pasa entre nosotros. - le murmuró Draco, mientras sus manos recorrían la piel de Hermione bajó la ropa y sus labios resbalaban por su cuello- Solo déjala.  
  
Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en el cabello del muchacho y lo atrajo más hacía si. Y aunque aún algunas lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas arreboladas, la felicidad que la embargaba no podía alcanzar en un solo corazón. Y lo sabía, por que lo veía en Draco.  
  
Lo veía ahora y lo vería por mucho tiempo más...  
  
Aunque después le taparan los ojos las trampas del destino.  
  
Pero eso sería después, sin advertencia ni nada.  
  
Por que el futuro no se puede evitar.   
  
Ni menos cambiar.  
  
Solo se afronta.  
°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*  
NoTas  
°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*°¨°*  
  
Después de 3 semanas de bloqueo pude, al fin, escribir este capítulo. Puede que no sea lo que esperaban- k es lo más probable-, ni que tenga los diálogos y reacciones que se esperaban... pero bueno, a mi me gustó... es que comparado con otros intentos de capítulo ^^U y algunos sabían, pero en vdd este cap iba a ser de los pensamientos de Draco, e incluso lo tenía escrito ya, pero encontré que debía seguir la historia de inmediato y más, el cap no estaba bien ^.~ jeje  
Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, más que vi por enesima vez " Entrevista con el Vampiro" ( esas escenas de acercamiento peligroso entre Armand y Louis, casi me matan !! Y ni que decir de Lestat... *-* Y la escena en el teatro... oh, que buena pelicula!) y tb me vi oootra vez " Los locos Adams 2 " ( Genial), asi que puedo decir que estoy re feliz^^ Nada comparado con ayer, que lloré con los capítulos 9 de los fics " Everybody Hurts" y " Draco Dormiens", por que estaban muy buenos y más, andaba sensible y tristonaT-T ( aclaro que gracias a esos capítulos retomé la escritura ... Espero k no sea una ofensa °-°U).  
  
Ya, abraaazos y se cuidan ;) Ah!!! Gracias por TODOS los Reviews!!!!!! son muuuuuchisimos! :D  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu.  
  
** Somos humanos, ¿ Podemos vivir en el mismo planeta sin herirnos, dejar de ser predadores hasta de nosotros mismos? Dile NO a cualquier conflicto armado** 


	19. Latidos

"...No te pares frente a mí   
Con esa mirada tan hiriente   
Pon tu mano en mi pecho   
Y reconoce que este latido no se miente ..."  
  
Estrechez de corazón, Los Prisioneros.  
[ Ok, soy fanática de esta canción. Los que puedan, si no conocen ni pepas de este grupo, bajenla!! Es... genial.^-^ Y las que la han escuchado... a que no piensan en Draco-Hermione? XD]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Se ama por que se ama"  
Capítulo 19: Latidos.   
- Despierta, ya es tarde...-   
  
Hermione se movió un poco, y luego abrió lentamente los ojos. Draco, el muchacho Slytherin de 6 grado, la miraba casi con algo que se podría definir como ternura, y aún vestía el negro pijama de seda. La muchacha de revueltos bucles castaños pestañeó algo confundida, y se sentó mejor en el suelo, pegando la espalda a la fría pared blanca.   
  
- Hola- le saludó con esas sonrisas de " tengo sueño ", mientras se bajaba un poco el sweter, arrugado por dormir en el suelo.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco, quien caminaba hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la enfermería, que estaba, como todas, cubierta por las cortinas.   
  
- Temprano, como la 6:00 de la mañana- dijo Draco, separando los cortinajes de la ventana y dando paso a un pálido cielo, que comenzaba recién a despedirse de la noche y de su frío manto negro cubierto de diamantes. Hermione tomó la manta entre sus manos y se levantó, para luego pasar sobre sus hombros la sábana y abrigarse un poco más. Se acercó al muchacho, y le miró con curiosidad. En su mirada gris, perdida entre los arboles oscuros de las faldas del bosque, brillaba cierta incertidubre e inquietud, y parecía tomar un tono más melancólico al reflejarse las primeras luces de día en su metalica iris.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, mientras miraba un pajarillo que, a traves del cristal de la ventana, le devolvía la mirada pareciendo querer jugar o querer comer.   
  
Draco pareció despertar de un ensimismamiento y la miró serio, tan serio que Hermione tuvo ganas de no haber preguntado.   
  
- Pasan muchas cosas, pero no te las diré ahora.- hizo una pausa- Iré a bañarme, los elfos ya deben haber traido algo de ropa y mi túnica.- Dió la media vuelta y Hermione sintió como si un aire frío cruzara la enfermería, y apretó mas la manta a su cuerpo.  
  
- Quiero que las digas.- le dijo Hermione, haciendo que el Slytherin se volviera y la mirara por unos segundos.   
  
- ¿Te importa el pasado?- preguntó.  
  
- Si.- afirmó la chica de Gryffindor, mientras un primer rayo de sol comenzaba a enredarse por entre sus cabellos castaños.- Tu me ocultas algo, y quiero saber que es.   
  
- Dame una razón, tan solo una, por la que deba contarte algo personal de mi.- Draco la miró como si sus ojos funcionaran para mirar atraves de ella.   
  
- Por que somos amigos.- contestó Hermione simplemente, obedeciendo a la conciencia que le gritaba "¡No te ilusiones!". Más que mal, en la noche anterior no había pasado nada más que besos y caricias, y por que ninguno de los dos lo encontró apropiado ni menos a lugar. Era como si hubiese habido una magia tan especial que si hubiese pasado los límites se hubiese roto. Bueno, Hermione pensaba eso al menos, y con eso bastaba para no sentirse arrepentida.   
  
- No somos amigos.-el se acercó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, mientras su mirada chocaba furiosamente con la de ella- somos novios.- dijo, antes de besarla.  
  
**  
  
Miró, a través de la amplia ventana de su despacho, el amanecer. Los colores cálidos mezclándose graciosamente, aunque logrando una estética prodigiosa imposible de capturar en una fotografía o en una pintura. Sonrió, hace mucho que no veía un amanecer sintiendo tanta calma en su interior.  
  
- Ojalá haya resultado todo bien...- suspiró, sentándose en su cómodo sillón, y mirando como manos invisibles le servían un té. -   
  
Dumbledore miró nuevamente por la ventana, mientras bebía un sorbito de su recién preparado té. Sus ojos azules destellaron tras sus lentes de medialuna, y las aves que recorrían el cielo se reflejaron en los cristales.   
  
- Cuando las vidas que peligran encuentran manos que las cuiden, todo puede tener una mejor solución. Aunque tuve que dar una ayudadita.- Sonrió culpable, recordando las dos gotas de Poción de la Verdad que había aplicado al agua de la enfermería, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta.- Pero después de todo, ¿ quién en este mundo no la necesita?  
  
Bebió un poco más de té, y recordó que ya había enviado los mensajes para los cuatro alumnos que serían sancionados. Suspiró.   
  
- Dí las alas, esperemos que sepan volar. O que no caigan del cielo mientras yo esté ausente. - Murmuró.  
  
**  
  
Sus labios frios se posaron sobre los de Hermione, quien estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo más que no fuese responderle aquel beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y tal como dos furiosas llamas de fuego se enredaron, rebosando miel y una carga electrica que hacía que sus pieles parecieran temblar y mandar sobre ellos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más y que sus manos juguetearan en la figura del otro, queriendo conocer más con cada beso que se daban. Las manos de Draco comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de Hermione, quien se dejaba acariciar como si estuviese totalmente entregada a él. Una pequeña luz comenzó a apoderarse de la enfermería, tibia y dorada, y comenzaba a envolver sus cuerpos con sutileza.  
  
Hermione de repente se separó de Draco y lo miró, curiosa.  
  
-¿Novios?- preguntó con una sonrisa.- Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia, Draco Malfoy?  
  
- No te lo pido, te lo ordeno.- bromeó el muchacho, con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Bueno, entonces acato ordenes.- siguió la broma Hermione, y ambos chicos rieron.- Pero...- interrumpió la muchacha de revueltos bucles castaños.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Draco se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna complicación por parte de la Gryffindor.-¿ Muy temprano, hay que esperar...?- adivinó, de ojos cerrados.  
  
- Exacto.- aprobó Hermione, caminando un poco.- Digo, ... tu ni siquiera me amas.   
  
- Bueno, yo no he dicho eso. - se defendió el muchacho de ojos grises mirandola intensamente.-   
  
- Tampoco lo haz desmentido.- aclaró ella, devolviendole la mirada. Draco tomó la mano de la muchacha y sin medir en que esta le miraba curiosamente, la puso en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.  
  
- Este latido no se miente.- dijo Draco, mirando la mano de la muchacha, que podía sentir cada uno de los furiosos tumbos que daba su corazón.   
  
- Draco... yo...- Hermione no encontraba palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Sonrió.- No se como decirtelo.  
  
-¿No te dije que muchas cosas no se explican con palabras?- preguntó Draco, haciendo alusión a sus palabras anteriores. La chica asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces bésame.- dijo a modo de orden, con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.- Soy tuyo por unos segundos, aprovecha.- bromeó, arqueando las cejas.   
  
- Eres único, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione, y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, ardientes y ávidos de miel, de la miel que derrapaban sus lenguas al enredarse. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, como si quisiesen estar así hasta que llegase el fin de todo, y los cabellos rubios del muchacho bailotearon con el aire matutino que se colaba entre las ventanas, al igual que los ensortijados mechones castaños de la muchacha.  
  
- Eso lo sé.- susurró Draco entre besos.  
  
La luz del sol ya se había apoderado de la tierra, a pesar de que aun la escarcha plateada de luna parecía humedecer las flores. Las aves zurcaban el cielo azul, quizás tratando de perforar las esponjosas nubes blancas, o queriendo demostrar su gracia a los ojos curiosos que, desde tierra, las observaban.   
  
- ¿Esto será secreto?- preguntó Hermione, separandose de él y tomando una expresión casi preocupada.   
  
- Si, es mejor. Para los dos.- contestó el rubio adquiriendo, por un momento, una expresión seria.   
  
El reloj de la enfermería marcó las siete en punto, haciendo un lijero "cucú". No se dieron cuenta de que dos lechuzas estaban esperando tras la ventana, picoteando entre sus alas.   
  
- ¿Y si esto no fuese secreto, Draco? - planteó teóricamente Hermione- ¿Si... no hubiese problemas, ni nada de eso?  
  
- ¡Seria rosa, muy lindo!- Draco rodó los ojos- En cambio ahora es... exitante.- contestó, mordiendose lentamente el labio inferior.-   
  
- Tu eres un demonio- rió Hermione, cruzandose de brazos.  
  
-Los demonios son peligrosos, y a ti te gusta el peligro.- insinuó Draco, adquiriendo una postura muy sexy.   
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.   
  
- Por que...- Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.- estás conmigo.- Sonrió.  
  
**  
  
Su vista seguía fija en el techo de la habitación, y aunque su mente estaba procesando miles de ideas y preguntas, parecía que en verdad se estuviese complicando más en vez de idear soluciones. Pasó una mano por su cabello fueguino, y rindiéndose al insomnio, se levantó y se dirigió por una buena ducha, al baño.   
  
Dejó que el agua fría recorriera libremente su cuerpo, sin censurar lugar. Luego de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo, y claro, después de estar varios minutos bajo la lluvia artificial solo tratando de relajarse, salió y se enrolló una mullida toalla gris a las caderas, y goteando, salió del baño.  
  
- ¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- preguntó la voz de Harry, oculta tras los doseles de su cama. Ron sonrió con poca satisfacción.  
  
- Al parecer tu tampoco.- dijo, sentandose en el borde de su cama y con las piernas lijeramente abiertas, mientras unas juguetonas gotas resbalaban de su cabello a su pecho, lijeramente marcado por musculos salidos gracias al Quidditch. [ n/a °^^° Fan de Ron, ok? XD]  
  
- El partido de Quidditch de la otra semana, es eso.- mintió Harry, destapándose.  
  
- A ti nunca te ha preocupado Ravenclaw, a pesar de que el nuevo buscador es bastante bueno.- dijo Ron, levantandose con gesto lánguido.- No pudiste dormir por que tines un mal presentimiento, Potter, no me mientas a mí.- sonrió, sacando un poco de ropa.   
  
- Oh, Weasley, a ti no se te engaña muy a menudo, eh?- contesto Harry, siguiendo la jerga.  
  
-¿Te vas a bañar?- preguntó el pelirrojo, abotonandose una camisa celeste. Se miró un momento y se dejó de abotonar, abandonando los cuatro primeros botones de arriba y uno de abajo. - Así mejor.- murmuró, poniendose los pantalones de tela negra sobre los boxers grises.[n/a ^-^ No lo pude evitar... Boxers... *-* ]   
  
- No, me da flojera...- bostezó el niño que vivió, levantándose.- y tú, ¿por que te bañaste si no es el ultimo sábado del mes?- bromeó Harry, mirando a su amigo.  
  
- Ja, ja.- rió sarcastico.- Es que quería...aclarar ideas.  
  
- Es que si mojas las neuronas amigo, te sale todo peor.- Rió Potter, sacándose los shorts negros con los que dormía, y buscando, luego, algo de ropa en su baúl.-   
  
- Amaneciste gracioso, eh?- observó Ron, mirando sus calcetines, el unico par que había encontrado, con las cejas levantadas. Suspiró y se puso los calcetines amarillos, y de inmediato los cubrió con unos cómodos zapatos. Dos lechuzas aparecieron tras la ventana, y el pelirrojo levantó el cristal para poder rescatar los mensajes. Suspiró y dandoles algo de la comida de la aun dormida Hedwig, despidió a las otras dos lechuzas que emprendieron de inmediato el vuelo.   
  
- Bueno, hay que ver el lado gracioso algunas veces...- Harry terminó de ponerse el polerón verde, y su cabello quedó más revuelto que de costumbre.- Además, temo que se vienen tiempos malos.   
  
-Tenemos que ir donde Dumbledore a las siete.Y creo que deberías dejar adivinación.- opinó Ron, moviendo un dedo.  
  
O tal vez debería ser profesor de esa materia.  
  
**  
  
Hermione esperó afuera, mientras Draco se bañaba. Se había atado el pelo en una cola alta y ya tenía puesta la túnica en la que lucía la insignia de su casa. En ese momento, mientras la enfermera comenzaba a ordenar un poco, leía un ligero libro de 1980 páginas de pasta vieja y parecía bastante interesada en él.  
  
Minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un Draco de cabellos lacios y empapados, de los cuales resbalaban gotas hacia su túnica negra de Slytherin. Parecía no estar muy bien, pues tenía la mano en el costado y parecía molestarle un poco, por la expresion tensa de su rostro. Madam Pomfrey se acercó con una poción granulienta de color verde palta, y le dió a beber una cucharada para que luego se sentara unos instantes a esperar el efecto.  
  
- ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione, cerrando el libro de golpe y abandonandolo al lado de donde estaba sentada. Draco respondió con la cabeza, afirmando algo que no parecía cierto.-¿ La poción es muy asquerosa?- preguntó, y Draco asintió efusivamente.- Ah, ya veo.- dijo con pesar, compadeciendolo en cierta forma y además riendo al ver su expresión.   
  
- Bueno, aquí no hay "manjares" de pociones.- Dijo la enfermera, algo molesta. Miró a la ventana, y vio sorprendida como dos lechuzas se peleaban entre sí.- Tienen correo al parecer.- dijo, observando el collar dorado que se podía casi ver entre la humareda y montonar de plumas. - Es del director.   
  
- ¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione y, abriendo la ventana, recogió los papeles que estaban tirados en el alfeizar, y dejó las lechuzas peleando sin siquiera haberlas interrumpido. Leyó las notas y suspiró.- A las siete en el despacho de Dumbledore. Verán lo de los castigos.  
  
- ¿Y por que te llaman a ti? - preguntó Draco, aun con cara de " He probado mierda". [n/a pobrechito mi bebé v_v´]- Tu no tuviste que ver en la pelea.  
  
- no lo sé ... además, creo que fui yo el motivo.- Hermione bajó la cabeza.- Cuando me insultaste ellos se enfadaron y...  
  
- Me retracto- irrumpió Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione asombrada al haber escuchado un casi " Perdón" de los labios de... ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
- Si lo oíste, no me hagas repetirlo.- dijo Draco, ceñudo.  
  
- ¿Eso fue un... "Perdón por todos los insultos" ?-  
  
- Algo así. - Murmuró el muchacho.- Aunque... tu también me haz insultado, así que no te hagas la santa.   
  
- Si, es verdad... Entonces, Draco Malfoy, perdón por todos los insultos.- Dijo Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, como si, al igual que al chico, le costara pronunciar un poco las palabras.   
  
- Aceptado.- dijeron a coro.  
  
- Que raro es ver un Slytherin y Gryffindor no insultándose...- comentó la enfemera, mientras cargaba unos tarros coloridos.- Ojala que sepan volar, como dice Dumbledore... Aunque el viento quiera botarlos.   
  
Hermione sonrió, mientras pensaba que seguramente aquella frase significaría, en el futuro, algo importante. Pero más que importante, esa frase era una advertencia.  
  
Por que los vientos del sur vendrían mas fríos.  
  
Más entumecedores, más envolventes y más oscuros.   
  
Y Draco lo sabía mejor que nadie.   
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Nota De la Maltratada [ siologicamente ] Escritora del Fic:  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Bueno, estoy algo asustada, gracias a un lindo señor que me mandó una carta cadena que casi hace que me desmaye. Bueno, la imbécil de yo es muy credula y ya verán que esas cosas me afectan.... Ya, punto. La fanatica número 1 de Kiriyama, Vegeta, y demases personajes malvadamente sexys, escribió continuación!!!!!!!! :D espero que les guste como va..... estoy empezando ya el capítulo 20, asi que no creo que me demore mucho en actualizar. No tengo mucho mas que decir a las una de la mañana, solo que faltan 99 días para cumplir 15 años [ buaa no queyo v_v] y que toy muy feliz por que mi profesora de castellano, siendo como es, me dijo que tenía buena redacción!!! °^^° [ y que me importan los cuatros en matematicas y física! XD] y que me escuché al fin a LA ARC~EN~CIEL [Magnifico...]... Asi que me despido.... espero me dejen reviews, chic@@@@@s!!!!!  
  
Byes!  
  
Akane   
  
[Sábado: Taller de Latín !!! :D] 


	20. Epílogo Aves en Vuelo

Varios soles se habían ocultado tras las montañas y varias lunas habían posesionado el cielo desde los últimos acontecimientos narrados en esta historia. Y con los soles y con las lunas muchas cosas también habían transcurrido, la mayoría simples detalles de la vida cotidiana y de las cosas que tienen que sortear las parejas que se esconden.   
  
.-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-..-*"*°.°*"*-.  
  
" Se ama por que se ama"  
  
Epílogo.   
  
Aves en Vuelo.  
  
Hermione Granger, como sabemos, es una chica de dieciséis años, cursando el sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en la casa Gryffindor. Ultimamente su vida no ha cambiado mucho, sigue pasando largas horas en la biblioteca estudiando, sigue riendo con sus amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter durante los ratos libres, ya que durante el horario de clases desempeña el papel de mejor alumna y sabelotodo, apodo que porta a veces con mucho orgullo. Nada ha cambiado en verdad, solo que ahora por las noches se ve con su novio, un personaje del que nadie sospecha su vinculación con la Gryffindor, de poderosa rúbrica y mirada fría la mayoría de las veces: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Él es un Slytherin, cursante también del sexto grado [ a pesar de que aún tiene quince años - cosa que muy pocos saben- ] quien parece muchas veces carecer de sentimientos como la compasión o el respeto al prójimo. Tampoco mucho ha cambiado en su vida: Sigue acompañado algunas veces por sus babosos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, el mejor en póciones, molestando a Potter y Weasel, asediado por las chicas - solo que ahora no debe ni quiere hacerles caso- y en resumen, casi igual.   
  
Es por ello, quizá, que muchos ni siquiera imaginaban la pasión que unía a estos dos jovenes, tan distintos y tan iguales, cada noche. Siempre ocultos tras las sombras, enredándose con ellas y bebiéndolas entre sus besos. Se amaban, y hasta el momento no parecía haber nadie, absolutamente nadie, que quisiese interponerse entre ellos. Ni siquiera Blaise Zabinni, quien algo temía de las raras escapadas de Draco, a pesar de que el quinto grado fue marcado por esta conducta en él y en el objeto de sus sospechas. Además Pansy, al verse tan frecuentemente rechazada por el chico rubio, y al enterarse además de que este no parecía corresponder a ninguna otra chica, temió desde que era homosexual hasta que tenía una novia secreta, y junto a Zabinni se empeñaba en descubrirlo con ella. Más, ninguno de sus propósitos se había visto cumplido, por suerte para Draco y Hermione.   
  
Cabe recordar también de que Harry y Ron estaban al tanto de esta relación.   
  
Llevaba una semana de que sabían, y por lo menos Ron se había demostrado algo más comprensivo que Harry, puesto que lo presentía de mucho tiempo atrás, aunque sin desestimar que tuvo que patear mil veces las paredes y despertar a toda la torre antes de llegar al estado comprensivo. Harry, por su parte, se mantuvo callado bastante tiempo y luego atenaceó a Hermione con preguntas y conclusiones como que " No lo conoces", " Yo soy hombre y sé cuando otro hombre no quiere nada más que jugar con una mujer" o " No te conviene, Hermione, recapacita" y muchas otras más, algunas rallando el punto de ser irreproducibles. Luego de eso ella se había puesto a llorar, herida por la falta de entendimiento de sus amigos, sobretodo de Harry, y había gritado muchas cosas que desde siempre tenía guardadas - " ¿Y tu me conoces?¿ Sabes algo más de mi que mi nombre y apellido? No!! ", " Y que no entiendes de que yo puedo valerme por mi misma?", " No soy nada tuyo para que me trates de esa forma, solo soy tu amiga!" o " Siempre me haces llorar, Harry Potter!"- para después salir corriendo al cuarto de las chicas. Al otro día el mismo chico Potter se había metido al cuarto con la capa invisible y pedido disculpas, luego de una extensa conversación.   
  
Pero después de todo eso,- además de los ciento veinte puntos restados a Gryffindor procedentes de la pelea-, los dos chicos parecían odiar más a Draco y ni siquiera se molestaban en mirarle. Lo bueno, después de todo, era que al Slytherin eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Hoy es un día sábado, aparentemente como cualquier otro. El sol comenzaba a aparecer tras las colinas, dorado e imponente, y los campos ya comenzaban a bañarse en sus rayos cálidos de luz. El cielo azul, en el cual se dibujaban graciosas formas esponjosas, parecía estar demasiado calmado, demasiado pacífico, demasiado espectante; igual que toda la naturaleza que se desarrollaba a sus pies. Quizá era solo la mañana, donde nadie había aun despertado ni nadie tenía la intención de hacerlo; o quizá era que el cielo sabía lo que dentro de poco acontecería.   
  
Lamentablemente algunas personas lo sabían, desde mucho o poco tiempo, pero lo sabían. Había un aviso en su inconciente que desde aquel día comenzaba a manifestarse en sus sueños, en sus maneras de estar frente a los demás, y en su manera de ver el entorno. Era algo que se trataba de ocultar, una verdad que a momentos parecía sin importancia, y que a momentos parecía también el fin del mundo. Y aun así se ocultaba en algún rincón de la mente, aquella mente humana tan compleja, aquella mente humana tan extraña... aquella mente que a veces tenía un sello. Un sello de familia, un sello de escala social.   
  
Y en el caso de Draco Malfoy, su mente tenía un fuerte sello Slytherin. Y aquel sello que dentro de poco reclamaría su naturaleza inevitable, ahora lo hacía revolcarse entre las sábanas verdes de su cama, nervioso, con el sudor bañanadole la piel blanca como mármol, haciendole decir cosas extrañas entre sueños, aquellos sueños conformados por extrañas y difusas imágenes, donde las tonalidades negras y rojas las hacían, muchas veces, rayar en lo grotesco.  
  
Dos meses y un poco más habían pasado ya , tiempo donde la vida parecía verse por fin completamente nítida, libre de toda complicación, duda o hecho que hiciese flaquear sus emociones respecto a la chica Gryffindor, ...una vida casi rayando en lo perfecto. Por que sin dejar de ser algo romántica, seguía siendo divertida y exitante. Aquella sensación de prohibido, que seguía marcando los pasos de su relación con Hermione, no tenía ni siquiera la más minima intención de desaparecer, y cada vez se hacía más divertida y de momentos, casi atrevida. Aquellos momentos, ocultos tras cortinajes o tras las paredes de una vieja habitación, no se borrarían jamás de su mente, y jamás traerían algo más que no fuese su deseo de volver a verla y volver a repetirlos.   
  
Todo, en una palabra, era genial.  
  
Podía llevar su relación con Hermione sin dejar de ser el mismo Draco Malfoy, sin arrastrarse como babosa o convertirse en un santo. Tan solo se mostraba de forma más sincera a la muchacha, y con los demás seguía siendo el mismo petulante y venenoso mirador en menos Malfoy, como le solían llamar. Por que había, inconcientemente, tratado un pacto con Hermione.   
  
Pacto de silencio, el cual solo tenía la regla de que ninguno tenía que cambiar, por el otro, algo de su manera de ser. Ella seguía igual de amiga con Potter y Weasley, incluso más que antes, y no dejaba de estudiar largas horas en la biblioteca, escondida entre torres de viejos libros, para verlo. Era ella, completamente ella. Y quizás por ello cada día le sorprendía más, cada día encontraba algo nuevo en ella, algo nuevo que entender y querer... y desear.   
  
Y entre toda esa felicidad y satisfacción, sentía que algo flotaba en el ambiente, algo mezcla de duda y desesperación, algo como en sutil veneno en las miradas. Quizá era lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que él sabía que iba a pasar. Eso que aparecía en sus sueños, eso que ahora no lo dejaba dormir. Su herencia familiar, como le habían dicho una vez. Una herencia no monetaria, si no una que se carga en la sangre, que te marca para siempre y que ni siquiera tu muerte puede deshacer. Ni siquiera tu muerte...  
  
Despertó sobresaltado.  
  
Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente pálida, y el sol que miraba tras la ventana las hacía brillar como el rocío. Buscó con la vista exaltada un reloj y cuando hayó uno, vio que recién eran las seis y diez de la mañana. Volvió a acostarse, botando aire sonoramente por la boca, y cruzando los brazos tras su nuca a manera de almohada. Cerró los ojos.  
  
Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.  
  
Sus ojos grises chocaron abruptamente con el techo de la habitación. Miró a todos lados, y se fijo en algo que no solía ocurrir: Había mucho silencio. Demasiada quietud para una habitación de hombres, para un lugar donde duermen siete cursos de alumnos, para un piso o para un castillo completo. Ni siquiera había ese típico ruido de las avecillas, o ese sonar molesto de ardillas u otros animales parecidos, corriendo por la hierba. No había nada más que el molesto sonar del reloj.   
  
Sonrió. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por nada. Quizás se estaba preocupando antes de tiempo, mucho antes de tiempo. Y si...¿ Si estaba el tiempo quebrado, y avanzando a zancadas hacia él, y no se había dado cuenta?   
  
No, no podía ser eso.  
  
Y sabía que esa respuesta era la excusa a lo que estaba evitando: Hablar con ella, comentarle del motivo de sus sueños, decirle que no había que preocuparse mucho, que...  
  
Mentiras.   
  
Mentiras y más mentiras para evitar decirle que lo perfecto debía llegar a su fin. Mentiras que no eran más que una excusa para no dejarla. Una excusa egoísta.  
  
¿Involucrarla?  
  
Involucrarla era egoísta. Era el momento justo, cuando nada había empezado ni nada había terminado, para decirle. Y si no lo hacía, la matarían. Igual que a él, igual que a todos.   
  
Se levantó de un salto, no queriendo seguir con esos tortuosos pensamientos. ¡ Era feliz! No quería arruinar eso. No tan pronto.  
  
Miró por la habitación, en busca de algo que ponerse en aquel día, y pareció entonces que el mundo se tornaba nuevamente difuso, como en sus peores pesadillas. Una alta silueta estaba parada al lado de la ventana, con el cabello suelto callendo sobre sus vestiduras negras, y con un bastón de serpiente atenazado entre sus dedos largos y blancos.   
  
- Padre...- murmuró Draco, con voz débil. El hombre se volteó, sonriente, y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar como con estrellas contenidas en ellos. A Draco no le gustó aquel regocijo.  
  
- Buen día, Draco- Saludó Lucius Malfoy, caminando un poco hacia él. El joven miró a todos lados, y pudo observar como todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban profundamente dormidos. Lucius, al percatarse del analisis de su hijo, señaló:- He usado un conjuro para que se duerman, no te preocupes.  
  
- ¿Cómo entró?- preguntó Draco, más para si mismo.   
  
- Fácil. Estudié aquí siete años de mi vida, por lo cual me sé las normas de seguridad de memoria. En verdad, Albus parece no darse cuenta de que su colegio no es muy seguro.- Lanzó una pequeña risa, y luego su semblante volvió a tornarse frío.- Hoy empieza tu entrenamiento especial, por lo cual deberás "faltar" un poco al colegio. Tu madre vendrá a justificar, no te preocupes por ello. No hay tiempo así que toma una túnica, tu varita y ponte zapatos. Los demás nos esperan cerca de aquí.   
  
Draco, sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver que no había escapatoria.   
  
Entonces, una idea brilló, peligrosa, en su cerebro.  
  
" Lo siento Hermione."- murmuró, poniendose la túnica par irse junto a su padre.   
  
Y tal vez nunca más volver.   
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°NoTA De la Autora que Quizá QuierAn Matar Ahora Mismo Con una Bazooka:  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Antes que nada, quiero pedir sinceras disculpas por haber demorado tanto en construir este capítulo [que no sé como se transformó en Epílogo], más que nada por que le retribuyo toda la culpa al colegio y es principalmente mi falta de organización en lo que respecta a tiempo e ideas. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que entrego o dejo entrever la mayoría de las ideas que tenía planeadas.  
  
Debo advertirles que esto es completamente decisivo, que marca el principio real de la historia. Por que habrá historia, y durará un tiempo bien largo. Si y en la continuación que es lo que planeo, llamada desde ya [para que no me tomen el título] " Los gritos del Pasado"; así que no traten de matarme por dejarlo así.   
  
Y bueno, yo lo iba a dejar peor, pero esto quedó más lindo y ya es la 10 vez que escribo ese capítulo número 20-epílogo, asi que se queda y punto! jaja! Ojala no los haya defraudado con estas mal escritas líneas, pero prometo que pondré lo mejor de mí en el fic que se viene. Y por si alguien a leído " Mi nombre es Hermione... ¿Granger?", ese fic sigue cuando tengamos vacaciones de invierno, a lo mejor, por mediados de Julio. Si, cuando tenga los quince ¬¬U.   
  
Ya, me despido. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, sobre todo las constructivas, en un review o a mi email: selene_9@hotmail.com. [También pueden decirme por MSN]   
  
ps:¡No me Maten!  
  
ps: Felicidades a todos los nuevos escritores que han aparecido en la página [y vaya, son muchos, puesto que desaparecí dos meses y al volver casi me da ataque] , sobre todo de los Draco/Hermione. A pesar de que no he leído casi nada de nadie ultimamente, es un gusto que cada vez seamos más los que nos gastemos los dedos en el teclado a favor de los fics de Harry Potter mientras esperamos el quinto libro.   
  
ps: Byes!!!! Gracias a todos por leer toda la babosada que se me ocurrió poner acá y principalmente por los que gustaron de " Se ama por que se ama".   
  
" Nadie quiere a una mujer porque ella tenga tal edad, porque sea hermosa o fea; se ama por que se ama"  
  
H. Balzac.   
  
** Cuando decía Pérfido profesor Snape, me equivoqué . Es que me confundí el significado y mi profe de castellano ya me lo aclaró. Sorry ^^ 


End file.
